


Wounded

by Idiot_Savant



Series: The Exile [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiot_Savant/pseuds/Idiot_Savant
Summary: Zanna Hal, exiled from the Oder of the Jedi, may be the last hope for restoring order to the galaxy, but when darkness begins to stand in her way, it may not be as simple a task as she anticipated.(A/N: I want to dedicate this to my beloved friend Cambria. She was my beta and helped me write this. She died on June 1, 2017 and I miss her every day.)





	1. Alterations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zanna Hal experiences something truly strange on Korriban that could make things way more difficult.

**CHAPTER 1: ALTERATIONS**

 

 

"Would you stop your pacing? It ain't helping anything." Atton Rand had momentarily stopped drawing in the Korribani sand with his finger to look at the Disciple, Mical. He was pacing back and forth with a concerned look on his face. "You remind me of a gizka I once saw on Tatooine," Atton laughed. "It was just hopping around, looking so confused, and-"

"How could you possibly be joking in a moment such as this?!" Mical said, suddenly stopping his pacing to give Atton an angry glare. "We should have gone in with her..." He continued, "Who knows what horrors she's facing." Mical looked down at the smuggler with a concerned look. "Do you- do you think she's all right?"

"Look, blondie," Atton said sternly, "if you don't think I'm worried about her you're out of your damn mind. In case you've forgotten, _I've_ been with her since the beginning. _I'm_ one who helped her get off Peragus. And, don't forget," he said, pointing at Mical, " _We're_ the ones who let you tag along when we happened to run into you on Dantooine."

"That doesn't matter right-"

"BUT to answer your question," Atton said, paying no attention to what the Disciple had to say, "yes, I do think she's all right. She's one hell of a fighter. If anything, we would have slowed her down." He laughed. "A couple of new Jedi wouldn't be much help to one of her experience, right?"

Mical nodded slowly, yet still unconvinced. "I suppose. Even so, she has been in there for quite some time."

"Yeah, and _even so_ ," he said mockingly, "she explicitly told us she had to go in and face whatever the hell's in there by herself."

"Didn't Kreia tell her that?"

Atton paused, thinking. "Maybe," he said, continuing to draw in the sand. "I don't get their magical link or whatever."

"Nor I. Perhaps..." Mical trailed off with his thoughts.

"Perhaps what?"

"Well, do you particularly trust Kreia?" Mical asked hesitantly.

"Oh, hell no!" Atton responded, laughing out loud. "I mean, have you met her?"

The Disciple looked confused. "Of course I have; I've aided you on this journey for quite some time."

"Would you lighten up, for one pfassking second?" Atton stared at the soldier. "It was _a joke. Sarcasm_. You know what that is?"

"Now look," Mical said, getting closer to Atton, "this is no time for-” He suddenly paused, diverting his attention elsewhere. “Wait, do you hear that?”

Atton stood up and walked closer to the mouth of the cave, listening for whatever Mical had thought he heard. "Footsteps," he breathed. "Coming this way. Sounds like running..."

"Draw your weapon," Mical whispered, igniting his blue lightsaber. "Just in case."

The sound of footsteps grew louder.

"Get ready." Mical whispered sternly.

Atton hesitantly reached for the hilt his lightsaber, prepared for an enemy. Finally, the sound was close enough to where they would see whoever was running... they just had to come around the bend of the cave...

"ZANNA!" Atton exclaimed, running to meet his companion, as Mical turned off his lightsaber and ran to greet her as well.

Zanna Hal was undoubtedly out of breath. She slowed to a walk once she saw her friends, wiping the beads of sweat off of her forehead and immediately closing her eyes. Atton embraced her tightly as Mical joined them.The young Jedi was gasping for air in Atton's arms, her eyes still shut tight.

"What's wrong?" Mical asked. "Are you alright?"

Atton grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at Zanna's face, looking stunned. "Z, you okay?"

Zanna shook her head, starting to cry. "I... It... Was so..." she stammered through her sobs, "I can't..."

Mical came closer to the two, obviously worried. "Zanna, what is it? Are you alright?"

Zanna's breathing became quick, and Atton felt her begin to shake. "Hal!" He yelled, her tiny figure trembling in his grip, "What's wrong?"

She felt herself losing her strength, sliding involuntarily onto her knees. Atton, still holding her, went down with her. "Z, you're scaring me," he said, the worry evident in his voice.

Mical immediately knelt down and put the back of his hand onto her forehead. "Her temperature is extremely high," he whispered.

Zanna suddenly began to see specks of white flickering against the black of her vision, eyes still closed. Her breathing began to slow, yet she knew she was slipping. "H-Help..." she whispered.

Atton cupped the side of her face with his hand. "Dammit, Hal, stay with me! We can't do this without you!"

"Zanna, just breathe. Just breathe. Focus." Mical ordered.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at the two, her breathing becoming heavier. "P-please," she begged. She caught a glimpse of Atton looking into her eyes, and then suddenly, all was black.

 

 

Zanna awoke, feeling extremely cold. _Where the hell am I?_

She flickered her eyes open, lying on her side and slightly shivering. Metal walls surrounded her, with a familiar looking footlocker on the floor. _I'm back on the Ebon Hawk..._ she realized, sitting up in her bed. She looked around at her quarters on the ship, feeling confused. _Wait... I was on Korriban.... What happened?_

She put her hand to her head, which was throbbing with pain. "Force," she mumbled to herself, "I need a medpack..." She got up from her bed and walked to the footlocker, unlocking it. _Some robes, armor..._ "Ah hah! Medpack." She took the medpack and used it, instantly easing the pain from her head. She looked down at herself and discovered she was still wearing the Padawan robes from Dantooine. _Gross,_ she thought to herself, and rummaged through the footlocker to find some clothes, which she did.

She made her way to the refresher, both eager to change into some clean clothes, while also nervous as to what she might look like. She wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious, but she was certain she had been running around and sweating.

Entering the refresher, Zanna set the clothes down to look into the mirror. "Oh my gods!" She screamed. Paying no attention to her messy hair (which was still somewhat in a braid, yet there were strands loose everywhere, some sticking to her face from previous sweat), she was stunned to see a near completely different person. Her skin was pale, yet it had a lavender tone to it, and her eyes, once blue, had become a piercing yellow. She stared, repulsed at herself, and stumbled backwards, falling over and onto her back in shock.

Footsteps soon were heard outside the refresher door, and three quick knocks followed. "Zan, you in there?"

"Yeah," she said, sitting up , "Yeah, Mira, I'm in here."

"Can I come in?"

"I guess."

The door opened and Mira walked in. Her short red hair had been slicked back, and she wasn't wearing her usual headband. The bounty hunter knelt down besides the Jedi, who was now sitting against the toilet, and stared at her.

After a few seconds of silence, Zanna broke it. "Can I help you?"

"No." Mira replied, sighing. "I actually came here to see if you needed anything."

"Maybe some answers," Zanna said sharply. "How long have I looked like this?"

"Since puberty, I imagine," Mira said sarcastically.

Zanna stared at her. "Wow, that helps. Thank you so much."

"Geez, sorry for trying to lighten the mood." Mira said, defensively. "But as for the eyes? It started since you came back to the Hawk from Korriban, which was three days ago." Mira said. "Atton and Mical said you came out, looking like this, and then swiftly passed out. They carried you from the hellish cave you came out from through the rest of the shyrack caves, through the Valley of the Dark Lords and back to the Hawk." Zanna remained quiet. "Look, it's not that bad." Mira smiled. "In fact, it makes you look pretty badass. And I doubt that both of those guys won't still be protective kath hounds for you." She snickered. "In fact, they haven't stopped talking about you this whole time."

Zanna stared at her, confused. "What, since I passed out?"

Mira laughed. "No, not at all. I mean, this actual whole time."

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it. Those guys practically worship you."

Zanna sat there in silence, a puzzled expression on her face. Suddenly she shook her head. "That's not important right now. Look, not that I don't enjoy your company, but would it be okay if I had a sec to change and get myself together?"

Mira smiled, standing up. "Sure thing, Jedi. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks." Zanna continued to sit on the floor. _So I was really on Korriban. All those things in the cave... They happened..._

She shivered, then stood up. _Let's just get cleaned up first, Hal..._ She decided to take care of the sweat and the tangled hair by a quick hop in the shower. She put on the flowy white tunic and brown pants she grabbed from the footlocker and brushed out her matted hair, looking into the mirror. _Force, I am a mess_. She continued staring at herself. _How the hells did I get this way?_ She leaned in closer, her face inches away from her reflection, to braid her (now brushed) black hair. As she did so, her trip to Korriban and the shyrack caves came into her mind.

 

 

_"Well, this doesn't look like it could be bad."_   
_"Yeah, looks absolutely peachy."_   
_Zanna and Atton had arrived at the mouth of a strange looking cave, at the request of Kreia._   
_Atton groaned. "That old witch better know what she's talking about..." He told her._   
_Suddenly Mical came into sight, exiting the left mouth of the main shyrack caves._   
_Zanna yelled out to him, "What took you so long?"_   
_"I was told to go to the left when we arrived," he called back._   
_"You told him to go left?!" Zanna asked Atton angrily, who was holding back laughter. "I told YOU to tell HIM we were going right!"_   
_"Hey, it 'left him an opening'," he replied, mocking the Disciple's oft quoted phrase._   
_"He had to fight off all those shyrack and those other Tuk'ata by HIMSELF?!"_   
_"Hey," Atton said with a smirk, "He's a soldier-turned-Jedi, it looks like he did fine."_   
_"Asshole!" Zanna muttered as Mical came up to them._   
_The three turned back toward the foreign looking cave._   
_"The valley we just came from was filled with dark energy, but this cave is darker still," Mical mused as he regained his breath._   
_"Yeah, you can **see** it. Look." Atton pointed on the ground, where a rich purple color tainted the sand._   
_"Well it's a good thing we're all force-sensitive or you wouldn't be able to," She told them._   
_'Zanna!' came a familiar voice. 'Listen to me.'_   
_Zanna exhaled and closed her eyes, focusing on her mind, where her mentor Kreia was reaching out to her._   
_'Yes, what is it?' She responded telepathically._

_'The power I felt coming through the cave is just ahead.'_   
_‘Yeah, I figured,' Zanna responded._   
_‘I believe you are strong enough to explore the tomb ahead.'_   
_'Wait, this is a tomb? What else are you not telling me?'_   
_'There is great power and dark energy within this cave..." Kreia stated.._   
_Zanna exhaled in annoyance. 'Yeah, I figured that much out myself.'_

_‘There’s something else.’_   
_“What is it now, woman?’_   
_'You will have to face the challenges of this tomb alone. I will not guide you, nor will your... friends... be able to aide you as go forward. Do you understand?'_   
_"What?!" Zanna cried, audibly._   
_"What is it?" Mical asked her._   
_She turned to face them. "I've... just been informed I need to go forward- alone."_   
_"That's ludicrous!" The Disciple exclaimed. "We will not stand idle." His stance shifted, soldier’s instincts kicking in._   
_"Hate to agree with blondie, but he's right, Z." Atton said. "We're not gonna just sit here."_   
_"I have to."_   
_"Says who?" Atton sneered. "That schutta of a woman? I don't think so."_   
_‘ **FOOLS!** ' Kreia bellowed within Zanna's mind. 'If you do not enter alone, you will most certainly regret it.'_   
_"Guys," Zanna finally said, "I appreciate your help, but I have to do this alone."_   
_"But-" Both men said in unison._   
_“No ‘but's." She quickly looked at both of them, then ignited both of her silver lightsabers. "I'll be back.” She turned and faced the entrance of the tomb, taking a step forward into the purple energy. Immediately, she could feel her anger boiling up inside her, as well as the power the energy presented. "Focus Hal..." she told herself, "You can do this." She looked back at her friends, who were looking nervous. She turned her attention forward and walked towards whatever Kreia knew was lurking beyond._

 

 

After one final look in the mirror, Zanna opened the door of the refresher and immediately ran into someone. "Dammit, Atton!" she cried, hand on her chest. "You scared me half to death."

"Well it's good it was just half, because we still need you for the rest of this trip." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, be quiet," She muttered, pushing her way past him.

He looked at her as she made her way back to her quarters. "Yeah, good to see you, too!" He cried out to her sarcastically. "Oh, it was my pleasure saving you! No need to thank me".

She turned back to him, a smile on her face, and bowed. "Thank you, Atton." She gave him a sincere smile before going back into her quarters.

Atton leaned against the door frame of the refresher, a crooked smile emerging on his face.

"BOOP-BEEP-DOP!"

“Pfassk!" Atton jumped, turning to see T3 standing behind him.

"BEEP-DWOOP-DEEP!" The droid snickered.

"Yeah, haha, very funny." Atton mumbled as he entered the refresher. "Trash compactor." He made his way to the refresher, eager to rinse his face off- being a scoundrel required minimum hygiene; washing one’s scruffy face was the bare minimum, which he had acquiesced to doing every day at the request of Zanna. He had barely finished washing his face in the sink when the door flung open. "Geez!" He exclaimed, dabbing his scruffy face with a nearby towel. He saw Mira, arms crossed, and looking sour. "How unlucky of you," he said with a smirk on his face. "One minute earlier and you would've been here to see the-"

"Save it." Mira snapped, hand up as a gesture to stop. "I honestly do not care. About that, anyway." She turned around and swiftly shut the door again.

"Uh, look, Red," Atton said, flushed, "I get it. Like most women I encounter, you're drawn to me."

" _Excuse me?"_

"And I'm flattered." He shrugged, still smirking. "However, I'm just not into red-heads."

"Oh, get over yourself, you _ass._ " Mira hissed, hands on her hips. "I'm here to talk to you about the Exile."

Atton glared at her, confused. "Are we still calling her 'The Exile'? I thought we were over this after Nar Shaddaa."

"Okay, then let's call her what everyone in the galaxy is calling her- The Bounty."

He laughed. "Red, just because you were hunting her doesn't mean-"

"You know damn well Goto isn't the only one who was eager to send masses of bounty hunters out to get her." She glowered at him. "And you better thank the Force that I was the one who found you all first."

"Could you just get to the point?"

Mira huffed. "The point, you _nerfherder_ , is that you and the Disciple haven't let her be alone for two seconds this whole time. **_And_** -" she added, seeing how Atton was about to make an excuse, "I'm not just talking about since he came aboard the last stop. I'm talking about you. Ever since I came aboard, you've been watching her like a kath hound."

"Can you blame me?!" Atton replied defensively. "Like you said so yourself, Red, she's probably got masses of other bounty hunters after her- not to mention the Sith assassins we've already faced on Peragus AND being attacked on Telos AND those damn mercenaries on its restoration zone.” They looked at each other in silence, yet the air was filled with tension. He took a step closer towards the bounty hunter, and with a quieter voice, said, "So you bet your little lady ass I'm worried something's gonna happen to her. Especially with that creepy old woman lurking around."

Mira, unafraid of the man towering over her, took a step closer to him. "I'm not here to pick a fight, Rand. All I'm saying is both you and Mical need to cool it." She looked down and mumbled, "Especially since Korriban."

Atton groaned. "Fine. Fine." He stepped aside towards the refresher door. With one final smug look, he added, "I'm still not convinced you don't want this though," gesturing to himself.

"Oh my god. Stop it." She laughed.

"Just trying to lighten the mood, Red!" He called, his voice trailing off.

 

 

Zanna sat on her bed, resting her head against the wall behind her. She kept bringing her arms up into her view to check if they were still a ghastly pale color- they were.

Hearing three quick knocks on the door of her quarters, she called out, "Come in!"

The long, slim figure of Visas Marr opened the door so it was slightly ajar. "May I enter?" She asked calmly.

Zanna smiled. "Of course, Visas." As her friend shut the door behind her, she explained, "You know, you don't have to ask for my permission on everything."

"It is... difficult for me, I have not had such kindness shown to me for a long time." Visas' calm voice held a note of sadness. "But thank you, Exile."

"And also, you can call me Zanna."

"Of course."

Zanna stared at Visas, whose eyes were covered by a magenta-toned headdress she always wore. Zanna knew that she was a Miraluka, a race from the destroyed planet of Katarr. The only way she had been allowed to see was through her force sensitivity, which had been how she was able to find Zanna and her companions while on Nar Shaddaa.  She was led to believe, however, that Visas wasn’t completely blind- at least in a physical sense. "Is everything alright, Visas?"

"Sort of," she replied, sitting down on the bed besides Zanna. "I have felt a change in the force. A change within you."

"Well, I guess I changed a little bit... I mean I look completely different."

Visas looked alarmed. "Different how?"

"My skin, for starters- I look like an albino kath hound," She explained, trying not to sound too sad about it. "And then my eyes..."

"What about them?"

"Well, they're sort of yellow now. I don't know what-"

"Do you realize what this means? What has happened?"

"What- No? I-"

"Zanna, this is the change I mentioned. Acts influenced by the dark side can corrupt your very appearance. The strange thing..." She trailed off.

"What's the strange thing?!" Zanna cried.

Visas looked like she didn't want to talk. Yet she did. "The strange thing is that, usually, such extreme changes in one's physical appearance only occurs after an extremely powerful and dark deed."

Zanna face drained to an even paler white.

Visas faced her companion. "Zanna, what exactly did you experience within that cave?"

"I..I..." Zanna's breathing began to become rapid once again. She quickly stood up. "I have to go." Running out of the room (nearly knocking over T3-M4 in the process: "DEE-DWOOOOP!" he shouted angrily), tears began to flow down her face as she made her way to the exit ramp of the Ebon Hawk. She repeatedly pressed the button to let down the ramp, as if pressing it over and over again would make it go faster. _Come on... Come on..._

"Zan?" Said a voice from behind her.

"Oh GODS!" She jumped in surprise at the voice, wheeling around to see Atton.

"Why're you leaving?" He asked slowly.

Tears still flowing, she merely shook her head.

"Don't do that. Come on, let's go back to your room."

"V...Visas...." She choked.

"She left. I saw her leave when I came outta the cockpit." He said calmly.

"What's going on?" Bao-Dur had appeared from the workshop, where he usually worked all day. "General! It's good to see you up and well again," he said, spotting Zanna. Bao-Dur and Zanna Hal had both served together during the Mandalorian Wars a few years back. While he was just a tech and she a general, their paths had crossed once again while she, Atton, and Kreia had crash-landed into Telos' restoration zone three weeks prior. The Iridonian/Zabrak alien had helped them escape during that time, and had been with the three the longest.

Regaining composure, Zanna inhaled. "Good to see you too, Bao-Dur."

Atton patted her on the back. "Why don't you go back to your quarters? I'll meet up with you in a second."

She nodded, then walked toward the main hold and entered her quarters. Atton craned his neck to make sure that the door was sealed. "Can I get your opinion on something?" He asked the Iridonian in a hushed tone.

Bao-Dur groaned. "I'm a little busy here. What is it?"

"It won't take more than a minute," Atton assured him.

"All right," Bao-Dur replied, walking back into the garage, "I'll work while you talk."

Atton rubbed his hands together nervously. "Look, your friend, the Jedi- you know her from way back, don't you? How much do you know about her, really?”

Bao-Dur looked up from the workbench he was using. "Zanna? The General? Yeah, during the war, if that's what you mean by way back. Can't say I know too much about her though." He returned his attention to the workbench.

"Better than anyone else on this ship." Atton laughed. "Just... give me your opinion, okay?" And, pointing a finger at his companion, added, "And don't laugh."

"I'm trying to work here, Atton." Bao-Dur mumbled, focused on his repairs.

"I was just wondering if you thought... maybe... she and I might..." He trailed off, still rubbing his hands together in a nervous fit.

Bao-Dur stopped his repairs and looked back at Atton. "You're being serious."

Atton pointed at him again. "You said you wouldn't laugh." He said defensively.

"You _are_ being serious," Bao-Dur said in disbelief. Laughing, he continued. "Atton, she was a _general_ , I was just a _tech_. Your guess is about as good as mine."

"Well, what's your guess then?"

"I'm getting back to work." Bao-Dur mumbled, shaking his head.

"Hey! I'm being serious here."

Atton hadn't noticed that T3-M4 had made his way once again behind him. A hint of mockery within his whistles and beeps, he exclaimed, "BEEP-BEREEEEEP DEEP!"

" _You're laughing at me?_ " Atton cried in disbelief. "I'll put you on the scrap heap, you rolling tin can!” As he walked away, he could hear Bao-Dur chuckling in the garage.


	2. Pure Pazaak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atton teaches Zanna some simple mind tricks, and the Disciple makes things awkward.

Zanna once again sat on her bed, her head resting against the wall, just as she had before Visas came in. Only this time, tears were silently streaming down her cheeks. Her crying had slowed down, although her cheeks were still wet. She had been sitting for a few minutes waiting for Atton, who had promised to meet up with her.

She exhaled deeply, thinking back to what Visas had told her earlier. Her thoughts were interrupted by Atton knocking on the doorframe. "You okay?" He asked.

"Sort of."

He walked towards the bunk and sat beside her. "What happened? I thought you were... you know, doing okay since you came to."

She shrugged. "I was. But... Visas told me something."

Atton raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What was it?"

"Well, obviously I look different-"

"Do you? I hadn't even noticed."

"Atton, this is serious," she told him sternly.

He raised his hands defensively. "Okay, okay, sorry. You know I can't help it."

"Well try."

"I can't promise anything, Zan." He tilted his head and looked at her more seriously. "What did she tell you?"

Zanna closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, whispering, "That... _this... this thing..._ only happens after a particularly heinous -and powerful- dark act."

"Oh..." Atton trailed off. For once, the smart mouthed scoundrel had nothing to say.

They sat in silence for a minute or two, and Atton could sense her pain.

"Zan... what... happened in there?" he asked her, his voice barely a whisper.

She only shook her head, the tears beginning to flow more heavily again. "I can't. I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

She opened her eyes, her cutting yellow eyes, and looked directly at him. "You'd hate me."

He chuckled. "Hal, c'mon," he said. "You've gotten me imprisoned, chased by Sith, in a battle on Dantooine-" He was counting the experiences on his fingers now. "Oh, and let's not forget that because of you I blew up a planet, fought countless bounty hunters to save you, not to mention all the assassin droids, and having to deal with basically everyone on board." He smiled at her. "If I haven't hated you yet, there isn’t anything that could make me actually hate you."

She smiled back at him. "I've gotten you into quite a mess, haven't I?"

"Oh, absolutely." He said without any hesitation. He nudged her. "But, it's been one hell of an adventure. And I'm with you to the end of this. I’ve been by your side since we met on Peragus, and I'll stay there for as long as you need me.”

 

 

 _"Nice outfit!" The man in the force cage glared at her as she walked in. "What, you miners change regulation uniforms since I've been in here?"  
Zanna Hal groaned. Not only was she not expecting anyone else on this mining planet, but she also did not expect to still be clothed in what she awoke in. Only minutes previous, she had regained consciousness after being in a kolto tank for Force knows how long. Since she obviously was being medically treated, she had on a brown, sleeveless and legless one-piece… Her underwear. She hadn't been lucky enough to find any other clothing on her search to find a ship. "I'd keep those eyes up, and tell me who you are." She ordered, in front of the cage that held the man prisoner. He was scruffy-looking, with a ribbed jacket and short, messy brown hair.  
"Atton." He told her. "Atton Rand. Excuse me if I don't shake hands- the field only causes minor electrical burns."  
She glared at him. "You're quite the funny guy, aren't you?"  
He shrugged. "It has it's cons."  
"Care to explain why you're locked up?" She inquired.  
"Security claimed I violated some trumped-up regulation or another." He folded his arms. "Take it up with them if you want, but they stopped listening to me shortly before they stopped feeding me. Now _ THAT'S _criminal."  
"I can't take it up with anyone." She said, beginning to lose patience.  
"Why's-"  
"The facility's deserted. Why?"  
He shrugged. "You mean before or after the Jedi showed up? Either way, it's a short story."  
Zanna silently panicked. 'Oh my god...' She thought to herself. 'Am I the reason everyone on this planet is dead?'  
Atton continued. "You see, this Jedi shows up, and you know what that means- when there's one Jedi, the Republic will soon be crawling up your ion engine in no time.  
"But the story gets better," He continued on sarcastically. "See, some of the miners got it into their ferrocrete skulls that since the Jedi's unconscious, _ they _can collect the bounty the Exchange has posted for live Jedi. Well, what passes for the law here didn't like that, so two groups started fighting. Then there was some big explosion, I was sitting here for a long time, then you showed up in your underwear and things got a lot better."  
Zanna scowled. "Stop being an ass and answer my questions."  
"Look," Atton said, seeming to get restless, "Not that your half-naked interrogation isn't a personal fantasy of mine, but-" He trailed off, staring at the woman in front of him.  
"What, did your brain stop working?"  
"You're the Jedi the miners were talking about, aren't you?"  
She hesitated. 'If there's a bounty on the Jedi, he probably wants to cash in on it... but he seems harmless.’ Plus, she figured, he was still in a cage. "Yes. Yes, I am."  
"Damn," He said, clearly impressed. "But, where is everybody?"  
"Don't-" Zanna started to say, confused. "Don't you know what happened to them?"  
"What, from my glorious view inside this cell? Yeah, no." He paused. "Look- hey, let me out, and I can help you. Serious. This facility isn't a military installation, which means we may have a chance."  
"What are you implying?"  
"You shut down this cell's security field, and I can re-route the emergency systems so we can get to the hangar. We grab a ship, and we fly out of here."  
She stared at him, and used the force to see if he was lying. Shocked, she sensed he was telling the truth. Vibrosword in hand, she agreed. "All right. Fine. I'll let you out."  
"Excellent!" Atton cried.  
" **But** -" she added with a stern expression, "If you try and run, I'll cut you down without a second thought."_  
 _"Deal." He agreed._  
 _Zanna moved to the right of the cell where the security switches were, and quickly shut down the force field surrounding Atton. He slowly stepped forward._  
 _"Alright, that's more like it. Now follow me!" He began to make his way out of the prison and towards the central control station._  
 _Zanna rolled her eyes. 'This one is going to be the death of me…’_

 

 

"So... what exactly did you do, Zan?"

She looked at him, still silently crying. "Can you close the door?" She whispered. "I don't want the others to hear."

"Of course." He quickly got up and pulled the door to her quarters shut before returning to her side.

She exhaled deeply. "I don't know how..." She staggered in her breathing. "I don't know how, but-" She struggled, trying to think of the words to say. "I... I re-lived all the critical moments of the War."

Atton's expression shifted to a more concerned one. "And what were those?"

"Being recruited... By Alek." Seeing the somewhat confused look on her friend's face, she added, "Later Malak. As in, Lord Malak. Sith Lord." She paused. "You know him?" She asked sarcastically.

Atton laughed. "I thought we were being serious."

"I had an opening to mock your cluelessness. I couldn't pass that up."

"Fine," he chuckled. "So you were recruited by Malak himself?"

"Yeah." She said sadly. "I was the first one to willingly join. I stood there, with five or six others. And I went without a second thought."

"You were just doing what you thought was right, Hal. You can't change the past."

She started crying harder. "But I did it again."

Atton was puzzled. "What-?"

"I walked right into the position I stood in years ago. It's like the cave knew exactly what was in my head- especially my regrets. The situation was exactly the same. It's like I was back in time..." She put her hand in a fist and rested it on her forehead, obviously distraught. "And I did the exact same thing."

"Well-"

"Even after I knew all the horrors that it brought, all the losses that came with it, even though it's what brought upon my exile... I still went."

Atton was silent.

After a few moments of tears and sniffles, she continued. "The other people faded away after I made my choice. Then came the next room. It was my worst call I made as General."

"What happened?" Atton whispered.

“It was my first battle as a leader for the Republic; on Dxun. I didn’t explicitly follow my orders… because of it, my troops went straight through a minefield to fight off the Mandalorians. There were so many losses..." She trailed off, reflecting on the memory. "They begged me not to. They begged. But I just _had_ to go and do my own thing anyway. And once again, I made the same call."

Atton scratched his head. "Zan..."

She just shook her head. "That's not the worst of it though." She looked at him sadly. "Not the worst."

Atton hung his head in silence, waiting for her to tell him.

"It was Kreia... she looked... so dark. She greeted me, praising me for making it that far." She paused. "Then you showed up."

Atton snapped his head up. "What?!"

She nodded. "Yeah. You told me to get away from her because she was a dark Jedi. You two bantered for a bit as usual, and then, one by one, all of the other came in as well. They were all saying how she needed to be killed."

Atton stared at her in disbelief.

"And then," she sighed, "I was given a choice. By Kreia herself: listen to all of you and murder her, or go on without any of you and remain her student.” She hung her head and wept.

Atton sat, still confused. Then, it hit him. "No." He sighed. "Zanna, you did, didn't you?"

"I killed her. It was _so easy_ , too. Just two quick swipes of the sabers and she was down."

Atton slid closer to her on the bed, and put an arm around her.

"The most disturbing part for me, though, was that as soon as I turned around from... from what I did, you all looked different."

"How so?"

She looked up into his eyes. "Like the dark side had corrupted you- Like it’s done to me."

"Why do you think that happened?"

"I think it's because I'm so close to all of you. I'm your and Mical's mentors in the Force, Bao-Dur and I have gotten closer, and Mira and I are good friends now." She stopped for a moment. "I think it's because I've been influencing you all without knowing it."

"Listen, Hal. Whatever you thought you saw in that cave, it's the past. It's gone now, okay?" He wiped away some tears that were streaming down her cheek. "Damn, for such a powerful Jedi you sure act like a gizka sometimes."

She elbowed him, laughing. "Oh, shut up."

"Anyway, it was all just in your head."

"But-"

"Hey!" He said, standing up. "That gives me an idea. Follow me."

He dashed out the door, leaving Zanna alone. "What?" She called after him.

He appeared in the doorway again, holding a deck of cards.

She stared at the deck in his hands. "What's with that?"

He smiled at her. "Let's play some pazaak.”

 

 

 _"You have brushed the surface thoughts of another; it is a start." That was as close to a compliment that Kreia had ever given, and Zanna was pleased with herself. Moments earlier, her old-aged mentor had taught her how to infiltrate the minds of her companions. She started with Visas Marrs, whose thoughts were consumed about the destruction of her home world._  
_"That's amazing," Zanna breathed. "I want to do it again. I want to see if I can hear my other friends' thoughts."_  
 _Kreia scowled. "Friends... followers, slaves, it makes no difference." The old woman had never been keen on having any more passengers join them on board the Ebon Hawk- especially because of Atton. Zanna didn't quite understand why- he never did anything to deserve her extreme disapproval, and because of him, they were able to escape the world of Peragus while avoiding the Sith who pursued them._  
 _"For the last time, they are my fri-"_  
 _"Calm yourself," Kreia stated, ignoring the young Jedi's protest. "And this time, silence your own thoughts, keep them still."_  
 _Zanna exhaled deeply, and closed her eyes._  
 _"Imagine the waters of the Room of a Thousand Fountains," Kreia's cold and croaky voice commanded. "Each stream suddenly falling silent and still._  
 _"Imagine the ice of Telos, cold and smooth, as it gathers upon the plateau." The image was clear within the young woman's mind now, and felt like one with the Force. Also sensing the success of focusing her mind, Kreia continued: "Now stretch out, feel the ship around you. Strip away the metal, and see the souls and minds of those that fill its corridors, with more thoughts and dreams and worries than can fill the space of this ship."_  
 _Feeling the Force flow through her, Zanna reached out with her mind to the sentients on board._  
 _'...as my feet walk from the ashes of Katarr, I shall not fear..." Visas' thoughts were still consumed by her planet. '...for in fear, lies death, and...'_  
 _She stretched out further. '...how could the Jedi leave the Republic?' This time it was Mical's voice she heard, seemingly distraught. He had expressed verbally his confusion on the subject, but to hear the utmost concern in his thoughts was painful. "Was it because of the Civil War? Is it possible that they...'_  
 _Zanna stretched further still, searching throughout the ship to hear the thoughts of her companions. '...this place is so quiet. Nothing like Nar Shaddaa...'I don't even know why the pfassk I'm here.’ Mira's voice was present now, and she was musing about her homesickness. Zanna had previously talked to Mira- as she was restless since deciding to board the Ebon Hawk. She had been a bounty hunter on Nar Shaddaa for years, if not her lifetime, so sitting idle on a ship no doubt was effecting her. ''Hmmm..' her thoughts continued, 'Wonder how much the bounty on the Jedi is now...' Zanna smiled. Mira had initially found her attempting to collect the bounty for a live Jedi, and decided to help her out instead._  
 _Suddenly, thoughts came to Zanna's attention that seemed to be louder than the rest as she continued onto the cockpit. The thoughts belonged to Atton, and they were indeed confusing._  
 _"Focus on my voice, now." Kreia had suddenly spoken, breaking the connection to Atton's mind. "Now do you hear me? Truly hear me?" She inquired of her student._  
 _"Yes. This is amazing," Zanna breathed, still confused about Atton's thoughts. "Thank you, Kreia."_  
 _The old woman simply nodded, then turned away to meditate once more._

 

 

"Atton, I don't think this is the time for pazaak."

He looked at her from the doorframe. "C'mon, Hal. Please trust me on this." He walked toward her, stretching out his hand.

She still sat on her bed from her conversation with Atton- against the outcome she predicted, he had no reaction of disgust or hatred for her actions. She hesitated, then took his hand, standing up. "Fine. How does this work?"

Still holding her hand, he dragged her to the kitchen, where there was a table to play on. "I'll show you. It's easy once you get the hang of it." They sat next to each other at the table, where Atton shuffled a pile of green cards. "These," he said, continuing to shuffle, "are the standard cards. At the start of your turn, you'll turn one of these face up on your side."

"Okay..." she said, somewhat perplexed. "What's the ultimate goal here?"

"You're trying to get your cards to add up to twenty, or as close as possible." He then took out another, but smaller, stack of cards that were red and green in color. "These are your side-deck cards," He explained. "You get five of these. The blue ones can alter your total by plus one or plus two, or three, and so on. The red ones, on the other hand, will decrease your total if you happen to get over twenty." He had finished placing all the cards on the table and looked at her. "You ready?"

She nodded hesitantly. "I guess."

She turned over her first green card: a ten. "Alright, you're already half way there." Atton grinned. He then turned over a green: a seven. They continued on until Zanna's total was eighteen, and Atton's was nineteen. "I'm going to stand," He proclaimed. "So, you can use one that's in your sidedeck, or try your luck for a green two card." He smirked. "Your choice."

Zanna grinned back at him. "You're pretty good at this game, huh?"

"I'd like to think of myself as a master." He said confidently. "Running around the galaxy gets kind of boring, so typically spent a lot of time in cantinas or pubs. I got a lot of credits from it."

"Well that's too bad." Zanna smiled. She took one of her sidedeck cards and smacked it on the table-it was a plus two, making her total twenty, and consequently beating Atton. She pointed right in his face. "Take _that_ , scruffy!"

He folded his arms, still smiling. "Alright, now what are you thinking about right now?

"How I just beat your gizka-ass and computed the totals to twenty, that's what!"

He nodded. "Let me tell you something, Zan." He leaned against the table, suddenly getting serious. "I've spent a lot of time around people or things that take control over your mind- and more often than not, they'll take whatever is on your mind and use it against you."

Zanna's smile faded, and her stomach dropped. "Atton, I-"

"Hold on, just let me finish, Hal. Trust me." He smiled at her. "So I play pazaak in my head. I do it all the time. Because if you don't you've left the door open. And anyone could walk right on in."

Zanna's conscience rang loud. She recalled back to her lesson with Kreia, where she had invaded Atton's thoughts as well. "Atton... I need to confess something to you."

He cocked his head, still intently looking at her. "Something up?"

She exhaled. "I... I- well, awhile back, Kreia taught me how to search people's minds." She looked down in guilt. "And I looked into yours. You were playing pazaak then, too."

Atton huffed, and sat back against the chair he was seated in, folding his arms.

She once again looked up at him. "Atton, I'm really sorry."

He scoffed. "Of course you did." He said, shaking his head. "You see, Jedi- light or dark, it doesn't make a damn difference- they do it. And way more than you think."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

He shook his head. "But I never heard one say they were sorry before." She looked up at him, surprised by the lack of anger in his voice that was present a second earlier, and he was giving her a warm smile. "That's a new house rule," he added with a chuckle.

She smiled back. "Well, I mean it. And now I get it- you play pazaak to shield your thoughts."

He shrugged. "Nah, I just play it in my head. But while I'm doing that, it's a lot harder for someone to walk in."

"So, can you teach me to do that?"

"I can only teach you how to play pazaak." He leaned forward. "Understand, Jedi?"

"Then teach me pazaak." She finally understood him a little better.

"Good," he mused. "You do understand!" He took all the cards on the table and began to shuffle them once more. "All right," he added. "I'll deal then."

Zanna frowned. "There's one thing I don't get."

Atton, still shuffling cards, looked at her. "And what's that?"

"Why did you show me this?"

He stopped and put the cards down. "Zan, you were torn apart from Korriban. It was... it was painful to see you come out. You looked so shaken. And since you passed out, I had no idea what you had to deal with. I only guessed that it was something big. And when you told me that it was if some entity was reading your mind to bring back all those hellish memories, I knew I had to show you this. I had to. Seeing you like that..." He shivered. "It was rough. So the next time you were fighting someone- or something- that has the control over your mind, I wanted you to know to play pazaak. That way, when they try to get inside your head, suddenly it's not as easy as they thought."

Zanna was silent, listening. She realized she (and Kreia, as well,) had severely underestimated the scoundrel's intelligence.

Atton continued, his voice becoming more and more quiet. "Because you'll be sitting right next to me-" He reached out at put his hand atop hers. She looked at their hands, while he looked into her eyes. "-playing pazaak, where they can't reach you."

The moment was a quiet one, Zanna breathless. The moment had been way more intimate than she had thought any moment ever could be- for once, they understood each other entirely, no barriers of the Force or backgrounds separating them. She slowly looked at him, his scruffy face close to her own. Atton's fingers interlocked between hers, and he began to move closer toward her. _Jedi aren't supposed to have relationships... Jedi aren't supposed to do this... But... am I really a Jedi?_ Her mind was spinning, the desire outweighing the preachings she had once known while in the Order. _I'm still exiled... I no longer belong to the Order._ She realized quickly that she was no longer a part of any sort of side to the Force, so it wouldn't matter anymore. Their faces drew closer and closer, until-

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." A stern voice suddenly said.

Atton immediately drew his hand away from the exile's; and both of them jumped back. "Dammit," he breathed, almost inaudibly.

"What is it, Mical?" Zanna asked in an annoyed tone.

Atton, meanwhile, stood up. "I should get back to the cockpit." He looked down at Zanna. "If you need anything, don't hesitate." And with that, he swiftly walked away.

Mical and Atton stared at each other as he passed. "Oh, for the love of the Force..." she mumbled.

"I am certain I interrupted something." Mical finally said.

Zanna gawked at him. "Yeah, kind of."

He gestured to a seat across from her. "May I?"

"Sure."

He sat down, looking nervous. "I was worried about you. I had not known you had regained consciousness until just a moment ago, I apologize."

Zanna exhaled. "It's fine, Mical. No need to apologize."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, and if you needed any healing." The Disciple had a gift for treating injury, and since he came aboard he often served as the designated medic on board.

"No thank you, I'm good."

He nodded. "That is good to hear."

She nodded. The pair became silent, an awkward aura filling the kitchen space. A few moments passed by when Bao-Dur's remote- a spherical robot that aided his master with repairs- floated into the kitchen.

" _Beeop Dwoooop_!" It whistled, spinning around, facing Zanna. " _Dee-Deep Bwoop?_ " It chirped.

She shook her head. "No, there's no extra screwdriver in here." She paused. "At least I don't think there is..." She added, uncertain.

" _Dwoooop..."_ The remote whistled sadly.

"I'm sorry!" Zanna said to the little ball. It floated away back to the garage.

Mical looked at Zanna, intrigued. "How did you understand it?" He inquired.

She shrugged. "I've picked up most languages throughout the Jedi training and the War. You pick it up."

"Well, it is most impressive." He added warmly.

"Thanks."

The awkward silence returned. Zanna considered reaching out into his mind to see what he was there for, but after what Atton told her, she decided against it.

"Well..." Mical finally said, standing up once again, "I am most glad you are doing well. If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to come and talk with me."

She smiled at him. "I won't. Thanks, Mical."

He bowed, and then retreated back the medical bay, where he had taken up living.

After he was gone, Zanna slouched in her seat at the table. _Pure pazaak..._ she thought to herself. _What in the name of the Force just happened..._

"BEE-DEET!"

Zanna jumped at the set of whistles. "T3, is that you?!" She cried, turning around.

The droid emerged from behind a stack of food supplies. “DWOOP DEE-DEET!"

"Of course you were hiding there this whole time." She muttered. He had gained the habit of eavesdropping on nearly everyone on board, and this time was no exception.

“BWOOP DOP BEE-BEEP!" He snickered

"I don't care what you saw or what you heard, if you tell anyone else about this, I will personally take you back to Nar Shaddaa and sell you to the first vendor I find!" Zanna said, threatening the droid.

He moved forward, making his way out of the kitchen. "DWOOOOP..." He whistled angrily.

Zanna smiled. "Yeah, that's what I thought.”


	3. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before an important mission, Zanna has a hard time getting any sleep.

“You, uh, wanted to see me?” Zanna stepped through the doorway of her mentor’s quarters cautiously.

Kreia was kneeling in the middle of the room, most likely meditating. She often did, as she couldn’t physically see any longer. “Yes, I did.” Her croaky voice filled the room. “We have much to discuss, hm?”

Zanna hesitated, not knowing if she should stay put or go closer to her mentor. “I guess so…”

Kreia finally stood and turned toward her padawan. As usual, her eyes were covered by the brown hooded cloak she always wore, her grey braids falling next to her face. “You are troubled. I can feel it. It is weighing you down.”

“Yeah, you could say that…” Zanna mumbled. Having the old woman constantly looking into her thoughts was getting irritating. True, she had done the same things to her companions, but she did it once and vowed never to invade their heads again. Kreia, on the other hand, had seemingly never ceased to do so since they met on Peragus. Unfortunately for Zanna, somehow an intense bond created by the force linked them together, so now, whether she wanted it or not, Kreia would never cease to be with her.

“The tomb on Korriban has shaken you,” the old woman mused. “Why?”

“You know damn well why,” Zanna snapped, without any hesitation. “You sent me in there knowing exactly what would happen.”

Kreia smirked. “Then you will know why I sent you in there in the first place.”

Zanna stared at her angrily. “What are you talking about?”

“You had to examine your past. Through the past, we become stronger in the future.”

“I’m tired of you being cryptic.” Zanna walked toward her. “For once I want some answers.”

“You want answers?!” Kreia cried. “Fine. The trials you experienced were necessary for what you must face now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Have you forgotten why we came to this dead planet to begin with?! Or has this one moment of weakness clouded your perspective on the entirety of this quest you have begun?”

Zanna stared at her, open-mouthed, in confusion. “What…” Her mind stirred for a moment, then clarity came: “Master Vash.” She stomped in anger. “Sith’s blood….”

“She is the purpose we came here.” Kreia turned back, getting down on her knees once again. “The trials in the tomb were merely to prepare you for what you will face.”

“And what would that be?”

“The old Sith Academy. It is north-east of the shyrack caves. What you seek will be there.”

“Fine,” Zanna said, turning back around. “I’ll head out in the morning.”

“Hmm.” Kreia muttered. “You will need the rest. Wise choice.”

Zanna scowled. “Yeah, thanks.”

The young Jedi stalked out of Kreia’s quarters. As angry as she was at the woman, she did have a point- they came to Korriban to find Master Vash. She was one of the pieces of the puzzle to find out why Zanna was exiled from the Order. They had only succeeded in finding the master who had fled to Nar Shadaa- Master Zez-Kai Ell- but he had been mysteriously slain before she could ask him any questions. They had no luck on Dantooine either to find Master Vrook; the only thing the gang had found out was that he had gone into a highly dangerous area and could already be dead. They had one more planet to go to before they officially ran out of options…

She wound up into the main hold, where Atton was playing pazaak with T3-M4.

“How’s our elderly passenger?” He mumbled, eyes focused on the game. “Still aging?”

Zanna huffed. “Cryptic as always.” She sat down next to T3. “Who’s winning?”

“DEE-DEE-BREEEP!” T3 whistled happily.

“Dammit!” Atton threw the sidedeck cards in his hand on the table. “It’s only because you cheated!” Atton shouted, standing up. “I swear, next time, if you end up having all plus-minus one cards, I’ll scrap ya, you rolling trash can!”

Zanna laughed. “So, you got schooled by a droid…”

T3 whistled in a mocking manner. 

“No, I was beaten by a cheater!” Atton persisted.

T3 whistled happily, then started rolling away.

“Good luck with that!” Zanna shouted out to him. Seeing Atton’s confusion, she added, “He’s gonna go work on the hyperdrive.”

“Ah,” he replied. He smoothed out his ribbed jacket, calming himself, then sat back down. “So what’d that old witch want?”

“To tell me that I have more to do on this damn planet,” She sighed. “In the old Academy.”

“Hal, c'mon! You’re not going back out there.” He looked at her seriously. “Hasn’t this place done enough to you?”

She shrugged. “Yeah, it has. But I came here for a reason, and I haven’t accomplished what I came to do yet.”

Mira appeared from the kitchen, holding a bag of dried fruit. “What’d I miss?”

“We have to go back to Korriban,” Atton sighed in annoyance. “To the Sith Academy.”

“That’s dumb.” Mira looked back from the scoundrel to the Jedi. “Why?”

“One of the Masters should be in there.”

“Should be?” Mira asked, putting food in her mouth.

Zanna shook her head. “Call it a hunch.”

“There are no such things as hunches for Jedi of your strength,” said Mical emerging from the medical bay.

Zanna threw up her hands. “Why doesn’t everyone just come in?”

“Surely, you know this.” The Disciple continued.

“Zan, I’m sensing you’re not telling us something.” Atton glowered at her, trying to get her to say.

She groaned. “Why did I decide to train you both…” She mumbled. “I just had to let you both become Jedi, too-”

“So, spill it.” Atton ordered.

“This should be good,” Mira mused, sitting down.

“Fine! Fine.” Zanna flailed her arms around to get everyone to stop talking. “Kreia told me.”

“So she knows what is to come if you continue?” Mical asked, confused. “Then why does she not just tell you what you will undoubtedly face?”

“Yeah, that seems like a load of bantha poodoo.” Atton grumbled. He then perked up. “But, if she ‘knows’ this for sure, then the Jedi you’re looking for has to be in there, right?”

“I mean, she was cryptic, like she usually is, but she absolutely wants me to believe that Vash is in there.” She sighed. “So, to answer your question, yes she should be in there.”

“Then what have you to fear?” Mical asked. “You have no doubt faced worse things than what could possibly be in an old, abandoned academy, right?”

“That’s what I’m afraid of…” Zanna started. 

“What do you mean?” Atton inquired. “What’s in there?”

“Can’t be worse than whatever caused you to pass out for three days,” Mira said, chewing on her snacks. The three looked at her. “What?!” She cried defensively. “It can’t!”

Zanna shook her head. “She didn’t say exactly what as in there. All I know is that the tomb was preparation for what’s inside.”

Atton groaned. “Are you kidding me?!”

“That is not comforting…” Mical mumbled.

“Oh damn!” Mira muttered, unconvinced of all the Jedi nonsense that was going on.

“Everyone just calm down!” Zanna shouted. “Guys, I appreciate the concern or whatever, but I can’t afford to be freaked out about it.” She stood up. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to bed to rest up for the morning.” She looked menacingly at the three. “If any of you were planning on accompanying me, I suggest you do the same. Goodnight.”

She walked off, leaving the three others speechless.

“I shall heed her advice,” Mical finally spoke. “I intend to aide her as well as I can in the morning. So, I bid you all good evening.” He too walked off towards the medical bay.

Mira leaned in closer to Atton. “Why does he talk like that?” She whispered.

“Not entirely sure.” He replied. “Although, when we first met him, he was locked in a library in some ruins. So, that could be part of it.” He smirked.

“He weirds me out.” She stared at the med bay, placing some more of the snacks in her mouth.

Atton reached into the bag quickly, snatching a handful of her fruit, before running away.

“HEY!” Mira shouted, pulling out one of her blaster rifles. “Next time you do that, a bolt goes through the back of your skull!”

 

 

 _“You are to be commended for making it this far.” Kreia stood in the middle of the cave, but she looked different somehow….  
“Wait, how did you get h-”  
“GET AWAY FROM HER, ZAN!”  
She turned around, seeing Atton running up behind her. “Atton?” She asked in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
“She’s a dark Jedi.” He looked malicious, the anger present in his voice. He too, looked different- he looked menacing, pale and cracked skin replacing his usual scruffy face.  
Kreia used the Force to push him backwards. “Get out of here, murderer,” She hissed at him. “This is a private matter between Zanna and myself.”  
He instantly sprung to his feet and ignited his lightsaber. “No way in hell.”  
Zanna stood there, afraid, not knowing what to do. “Guys-”  
“You should know when to back out of a situation you cannot escape from.” Kreia leapt with the aid of the Force towards him, igniting her own ‘saber.  
“Wh-Why is your lightsaber red?!” Zanna cried.  
Paying no attention to her padawan, Kreia used the Force to put the young man into a state of paralysis. Putting her blade to his throat, she hissed, “I warned you, you pathetic-”  
“What in the name of the Force is going on here?” Bao-Dur had appeared from the opposite side of the cave, his remote following close behind.  
Kreia turned toward him. “I would advise you to stay out of this and leave now..”  
“What’s going on here?!” Zanna cried helplessly.  
“You’re threatening Atton with a lightsaber, and I’m just supposed to stay out of it?” Bao-Dur cried. “_ ** _Never_** _.”  
Kreia’s blade retracted. “The two of you would go up against _ me _?” She laughed, Atton falling forward, free from the stasis field.  
With the blink of an eye, suddenly Visas, Mira, T3, and Mical were all in the cave, standing side-by-side.  
“She needs to be killed.” They all said in unison. “She’s manipulating you! And all of us, too!”  
Kreia laughed, turning to Zanna. “What have you to say, little Jedi?”  
“I… I don’t know…”  
“You either leave this place with me, and me alone-” Kreia stated, “Or you team up and murder me. You have to choose.”  
“What?!” Zanna’s breathing became rapid.  
“She’s been using you,” Atton said quietly. “Think about it.”  
She looked at the others, who were all nodding in agreement. ‘Maybe I have been used…’ She thought. ‘They wouldn’t all tell me to do something so heinous if they weren’t sure.’  
Zanna looked at Kreia. “I’m sorry, Kreia, but your lies end here.”  
“Am I not worthy of redemption?!” Kreia cried.  
Zanna didn’t respond. She couldn’t. Igniting her lightsabers, she breathed heavily, then with a swipe of her right hand, beheaded the old woman. Zanna gaped in despair, and tears began to flow.  
Kreia’s body fell onto the sandy ground, while the head rolled towards her feet. It stopped, face up. The hood usually covering her eyes had come off, and Zanna was finally looking at her mentor’s face fully for the first time- but the eyes had closed. She knelt on the ground, silently sobbing, staring at Kreia’s head.  
Without warning, the eyelids flickered open, revealing entirely black eyes. Zanna staggered back, the voice of Kreia ringing throughout the cave: “_ ** _MURDERER_** _!”_

 

 

Zanna screamed, waking up in an instant. She sat bolt upright in her bed, bursting into uncontrollable sobs. “Why…” She muttered, bringing her head to her knees. She wept alone. The image of Kreia’s head, the black eyes staring into her very soul, came into her mind every time she closed her eyes.

Impulsively, she stood up to go to the refresher, perhaps to splash some cold water onto her face, or just to get away from her room. She closed the refresher door behind her, and looked into the mirror- the image of a young woman with sickly pale skin and yellow eyes looked back at her. “What am I…” She whispered, tears flowing harder. Her head hurt, so she decided to undo her black hair that was put into its usual braid. She brushed it with her fingers, then turned on the sink to get some water running. Trying to control her breathing, she got some water in the palms of her hands and then splashed it onto her face. She dabbed her face with a nearby towel, then moved towards the opposite wall, and slowly slid onto the ground.

Suddenly, there were three quiet knocks on the door. Voice trembling, she yelled out, “Sorry I’ll be out in a second.”

The door opened anyway, and Atton looked down at the Jedi. “I heard you screaming,” He said quietly.

She covered her face with her hands. “Did I wake you up?”

“Nah,” He muttered. “I don’t usually head to bed for another hour or so.” He walked towards her, and kneeled down. “Zan, what happened?”

She wiped the tears from her face. “Nothing, I’m fine-” She tried to stand up, but her legs failed her, and she fell back onto the cold metal ground. “Dammit…” She whispered, tears starting to stream down her face again.

“Aw, Zan…” He muttered sadly, wiping away the hair sticking to her tear-strewn face. “Okay, come on, Hal.” Atton stooped down and picked her up, almost cradling her.

“Thanks,” She sniffed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He carried her in silence, her occasional sniffles being the only noise. She rested her head on his shoulder, still silently crying. “It’s okay,” He whispered to her. “I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

They soon returned to her quarters, and he stood above her bed, the Jedi still in his arms. They stood in silence, her pain spoke louder than anything.

“Well…” Atton whispered, unsure of what to do, “I hope you-”

“Stay with me?” She pleaded quietly.

He looked down at her. “What?”

She met his eyes, her eyes glazed with tears. “I don’t want that to happen again…” She choked.

“Of course, Zan. I’ll stay with you.” He placed her down gently on the bed, then lied down next to her.

“Thanks.” She was still so weak, but the crying had slowed a little bit. She nestled closer to him, placing her hand on his chest.

“Hey, if I ever pass up the opportunity to spend the night next to a beautiful woman, that’s the sign I’ve lost it,” He chuckled.

She looked up at him. “You think I’m beautiful?” She whispered.

He laughed. “Well, yeah! Any man with a working set of eyes would. Haven’t you ever been told that?”

She shook her head. “Jedi aren’t-”

“Oh yeah,” He mumbled. “You guys aren’t allowed to show feelings or any emotion other than to be wise, right?”

“Kind of, yeah.” She rested her head just under his.

“Let me tell you, Zan,” He said, putting his arm around her, “If you had grown up anywhere else besides the Jedi Academy, you’d have been hearing that your whole life.”

She smiled. “Thanks.”

He sat in silence, thinking. Zanna noticed. “What is it?” She asked.

“I just was curious as to what your life was like, is all.” He muttered.

“Well,” She sighed. “There’s not much to it. I was taken to become a Jedi when I was a child. Don’t remember much other than that. Then, when I was nineteen, the Jedi decided to serve absolutely no one by not helping the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars, so I went out to do something about it.”

“You were only nineteen?!” Atton asked, amazed. “Damn.”

“Yeah,” She laughed. “The day I turned twenty is when I was made General.” She stopped. “And then I think we both know what happened after that.”

“Yeah…” He whispered. “Malachor, then the Civil War.”

She looked up at him. “Did you serve in the War?”

He hesitated. “Served in both, actually.” She sat up, surprising him. “What?”

“Both?” She was shocked. “What were you doing in the Jedi Civil war?”

Atton shook his head, sitting up as well. “It’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

“You’re so stubborn,” he said. He then looked at her in the eyes. “It- it’s not something that, that I’m proud of. You probably won’t want me here after I tell you, to be honest.”

She smiled at him. “Atton, I told you about what happened in that cave- about my past- and your opinion of me didn’t change. I promise you, I won’t think any less of you.”

“Okay,” He muttered. Pointing a finger at her, he added, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

She sat cross-legged in front of him, waiting for his story.

“Well, you know about the woman who showed me the Force?”

She nodded. A few weeks ago, he had come to her with the desire to learn more about the Force, as he had been shown it by a woman in his past. She agreed, and Atton had taken the steps to become a Jedi, too.

He breathed deeply. “She showed me the Force- right before I killed her.”

Zanna’s eyes widened. “What?”

“I was recruited by Revan during the Wars to help remove all the Jedi.”

“You.. you killed Jedi?”

He nodded slowly. “Yeah. A lot of them. But this woman was different.”

Zanna cocked her head. “How so?”

“I had been assigned to murder her, and right before I did, she… she showed me the Force. I felt her forgiveness. There wasn’t any hatred or anger, either…” He paused. She noticed the far-off gaze in his eyes, fixated on the image in his mind. “She just knew what I was doing and accepted it. I think I loved her.”

Zanna felt her heart drop. “Oh…”

He quickly snapped back into reality. “Oh no, it wasn’t that kind of love. I think it was the kind of love where you’re just willing to give everything up for someone you don’t even know.” He looked at her. “You know what I mean?”

She nodded. “I do. That happens when you’re a Jedi.” She smiled at him. “If you thought that that would change my opinion of you, you’re mistaken.”

He smiled back at her. “Yeah?”

“I admire your honesty. Thank you, Atton.”

“You’re welcome.” They sat in silence for a moment. He then slid down, tired of sitting up. She moved to the side so he could fully extend his legs. “I’m glad I got that off my chest.”

“Have you ever told that to anyone before?” She asked quietly.

He shook his head. “Nope.”

She lied down on her side, using her elbow as a prop while her hand supported her head. “Why not?” She breathed.

He turned to his side to face her. “You’re special to me.” He answered. “Ever since I met you, I knew it, too. I usually don’t let anyone into my past, but you’re different.”

She smiled at him. “Why’s that?”

He shook his head, lost for words. “I don’t know. But remember what I said about that other kind of love?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s kind of like that. I’d be willing to give up everything for you, Zanna Hal. I really would.”

She looked at him in awe. Then quietly, she added, “I have that other kind of love for you, too.”

The two stared at each other for a moment, then he abruptly cupped the side of her face, bringing their lips together.

Surprised, Zanna initially pulled her head back.

“Oh, Force, I’m so sorry!” Atton started. “I shouldn’t have-”

He was interrupted by her pulling him in by his collar and kissing him. He brought his hand to the back of her neck, pulling her closer, further into his embrace. She brought her hands up to cup his face, and the two paused for a moment. She smiled at him as they both caught their breath.

He gave her a crooked smile. “I thought you weren’t supposed to do this?” He smirked.

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m not technically a Jedi, am I?” She snickered at him.

He ran his fingers through her hair. “I’ve never seen you with your hair down,” he said quietly. “I like it.”

She nestled her head under his chin, shifting her hand so it was on his chest. “Thanks.”

His fingers interlocked with hers. “You know, I’ve been wanting to do that since Peragus,” He said.

She laughed. “I had a feeling.”

He hugged her tightly, and kissed her on the top of her head. “You should get some rest- you’re gonna need it for the morning.”

“Will you come with me?” She asked quietly.

He squeezed her tighter. “You don’t even need to ask, Zan. I’ll be right by your side the whole time.”

She turned so that she was half on top of him, and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Atton. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Zanna.”

And then, the two fell deeply asleep, still wrapped in one another’s arms.


	4. The Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to find a Jedi Master goes horribly wrong.

_"She has been manipulating you..." Mical looked into her eyes. He, too, looked different- his blonde hair had become grey and his skin looked like Atton's. "Surely, you have felt it."_  
_Zanna stood, unsure of what to do. "How can you be be certain?" She asked timidly._  
 _Mira walked up to her, eyes painfully yellow and cheeks sunken. "Come on, don't be dumb! You can't sit here and tell me she hasn't ever lied to you. Kill her, Zan! Zan….”_

"ZAN!" Mira was above her, shaking her awake.

"Wh-What?" Zanna sat up, utterly confused. "What's going on?"

Mira sighed. "I've been advised to make sure you're up so you can go into the Sith place so you can finish your business and we can get the hell out of here." She smiled at the waking Jedi.

"Um... okay, thanks..." Zanna mumbled, putting her hand to her head.

Mira stood up and turned, heading out of her quarters. "So rise and shine, Jedi!"

Zanna looked around the room she was in. _Where's Atton?_ She was certain that she fell asleep with him by her side, but was unconvinced now.  Either way, she had again encountered a nightmare, twisting the reality of what she had faced in the tomb on Korriban. She stood up to stretch- she was going to need it. Whatever was awaiting her at the abandoned Sith academy, she needed to do anything to prepare physically and mentally for it. She headed over to her footlocker on the floor to search for some formal robes, just in case she found Master Vash within the academy. She quickly changed into the dark colored robes she had purchased from a salvager on Dantooine and then put her hair into her trusty braided style. And with that, she made her way towards the kitchen.

Much to Zanna's surprise, everyone on board the Ebon Hawk was congregated in the main hold, staring at her as she walked in. She looked at them. "Hey, guys... Uh, what's going on?"

Kreia stood. "I believe it to be wise if we were to collectively come up with a plan."

"Wait hold up- _why_ would we be in need of a plan?!" Zanna asked, worry in her voice. "We didn't have a plan for the tomb, or for Nar Shaddaa, or anywhere else we've been! So _why now_?"

"We now have both the people necessary as well as the proper skills as a team to execute a plan that is not running around wildly hoping for the best," Kreia snapped. "And trust me, Exile, you will want to think this through very carefully- I cannot guarantee that this trip will not cause any injuries upon you or anyone else.”

"Actually General," Bao-Dur added, scratching one of the horns on his head, “I’m inclined to agree.” He hesitated. “Especially if there are going to be injuries.”

Zanna exhaled. "Alright. Any ideas?”

The gang looked around at each other in silence.

Zanna stared at them. "Are you kidding me?"

“I might have something," Atton said, staring down at the floor, “it could work." He turned his attention towards the group. "But we would all have to work together-" He glared at Mical, then to Mira. "-whatever personal disputes are between us. All of us.”

Mical nodded. "Understood."

Mira snorted. "Like that's gonna happen..." She said under her breath.

"Whatever you ask of me, I shall do it." Visas affirmed. "I trust you, pilot."

Zanna turned back to Atton. "Let's hear it."

The scoundrel stood up, all eyes on him. "I say everyone that has a lightsaber- they go to the Academy. We should all be equipped with com links." He looked from Mira to Bao-Dur to T3. "You three should be here, contacting us via com link, and preparing the Hawk to get off this planet. If we need backup, we'll contact you.” He looked at Kreia. “We can also wear trackers if you think we’ll need them.”

“One problem-“ Bao-Dur said hesitantly. “We only have one tracker with us.”

“BWEEEE-DOOOOREEEEP-DEEEEEP-BOOOO-DWEEEEET!” T3-M4 whistled thoughtfully.

Zanna nodded. “That’s a great idea.”

“What did the droid say?” Visas inquired.

“Basically he said that we should decide who has the best chance at escaping the situation, and giving it to them.”

"That is a sound plan." Visas said, folding her arms.

Mira and Mical nodded in agreement; Kreia, however, cleared her throat. "If you are to enter that place, I am not to go with you."

Zanna scowled. "Of course you're not. I suppose I'm not going to know why either." She glowered at the old woman. "At least not until we come back, right? Maybe after someone dies, or is fatally wounded? Hm?”

Kreia looked angrily at her student. "Mock me all you wish, but the consequences of myself entering that place with you will be worse than you already think they will be."

"Fine." Zanna ground through clenched teeth. "You stay here and meditate some more."

"I shall be with you via the force bond."

"Sure you will," Zanna muttered.

Atton gave a thumbs up to everyone. "We all clear?"

Everyone nodded in affirmation. (Except for T3- he just whistled.)

"Awesome." He looked around at the crew. "I think we should head out soon."

"I agree with you." Mical said, standing up. "The sooner this mission is accomplished, the better, I think.”

"Well," Zanna concluded, "get ready then. If you'll excuse me, I need to eat something."

Kreia walked up to her padawan. “Before you leave, I must confess to you- there is someone else on this planet besides the Jedi you seek.”

“Who is it?”

Kreia frowned. “An old student…”

Zanna groaned. “That could be anyone. Care to give some specifics?”

Kreia ignored her. “I just wanted to give you some perspective of the situation.”

“Well, that certainly helped!” Zanna cried sarcastically. “I’ll be on the lookout for literally any other Jedi that could possibly be walking this planet.”

“I grow weary of this!” Kreia snapped. “Your attitude is beginning to agitate me.”

Zanna snorted. “Yeah? Well you not being straight with me about nearly everything is agitating me!” She began to walk to the kitchen, then looked over her shoulder. “I’m going into that Academy blind. I swear, old woman, when I get back, you’d better start telling the truth.”

“FINE!” Kreia bellowed. “I shall inform you further.”

Zanna walked back, intrigued. “You’re going to tell me?”

“I will not tell you of the exact person, but I will give you all the critical information you need.”

Zanna stared at her mentor with amazement. “Thank you, Kreia.”

Kreia breathed heavily. “This student… is indeed strong. Strong in the Force as well as lightsaber combat.” Her head hung. “So strong, in fact, that he overthrew his Master with ease.”

“He what?!”

“He grew tired of being taught, so he decided to become his own Master, acquiring himself a following of students, all eager to learn of his strength, as well as to bask in his power.”

“Is he Sith?” Zanna asked quietly.

Kreia paused. “Such titles are too formal. But yes. In the way you’re thinking of, he is.”

Zanna gasped, mouth open. “Sith… Of course. Fine.”

Kreia turned away. “That is all I shall tell you.”

Zanna stood helplessly in the corridor of the ship. She had faced Sith before on Peragus, though they were just assassins. As easy as the assassins were to handle, a fully trained Sith Master was much more of a challenge.

She walked and stood in front of the fridge for a moment, collecting herself, focusing on her breathing to calm down. She opened the refrigerator and found a piece of fruit and sat down at the table.

"You know, usually bread and jam does the trick for unsettled nerves." Atton walked to the fridge, and poured some caf into a cup.

"Is that so?"

"Got me through all of the pazaak championships I was in." He smirked. "It's one of my many secrets to success."

She smiled. "Then thanks. I'm gonna need it."

He sat down next to her. "Hey, we got this."

She turned to look at him. "Where'd you go?" She asked abruptly.

"I didn't want to accelerate any... complications, if you will, with the others on this ship."

She cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Well for starters, how would our good friend Kreia react?"

"Oh yeah..." Zanna mumbled. "That's true. If Kreia knew about anything what... happened... she'd definitely go on and on about my 'lack of focus' or whatever."

Atton nodded. “She’d probably dump us all on the next planet we fly to so that she can teach you in peace or something.” He sighed. “And Red would definitely get the wrong idea if she happened to catch us, you know, lying in the same bed.”

She nodded. “Good point.”

”Not to mention Blondie."

Zanna's face flushed. "Oh..." She took a bite of her bread. The two sat in silence for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak, hesitated, then closed her mouth again.

Atton had noticed. “What is it?”

“It’s just, well…” She took another bite of her breakfast and spoke, but the food in her mouth made her words undecipherable.

“What was that? All I got was ‘Hmmph mrph rrrph’.”

She nudged him. “Fine. I had the nightmare again.”

“What?!”  
    “It was a little bit different,” she added quickly. “But it was still about that last thing in the tomb.”

Atton shook his head. “I knew I should’ve stayed…”

“It didn’t have anything to do with you!” She said. “It just happened to come back and I thought I’d keep you updated.”

“Yeah, that’s an important thing that we sh-“

“General?”

The two looked at Bao-Dur, who had also entered the kitchen. “Yes?” She asked.

“I hate to intrude, but I wanted to make sure that the com link and tracking device will be working properly.”

“Oh, of course,” Zanna agreed, standing up. “Good idea, Bao-Dur.”

The pair then walked to the garage, where Visas and Mira also were. Visas was attaching the com link to the collar of her robe, evidently struggling.

Mira looked over at her. “Damn, for supposedly being the most competent race in the galaxy, you Jedi sure are lame.”

Visas looked at her. “Jedi do not usually have to rely on such bulky technology to be able to communicate with one another.”

“Good point.” Mira nodded. “Forget I said anything. Let me help you with that.”

“Thank you.”

Zanna looked around. “Where’s T3?”

“Should be back here any time now.” Bao-Dur was intently making repairs on the tracker. “He was getting something for the locater.”

“There,” Mira said, the com link now securely on Visas’ collar. “Good to go.”

Visas bowed. “Thank you.” She walked a few paces and stopped in front of Zanna. “I shall return to my chamber to meditate and prepare myself for the trip. Let me know when we’re leaving.”

“Will do.”

Bao-Dur looked around the garage. “Where’s Mical? He needs to be hooked up to a link too.”

Mira shrugged. “Probably giving himself a hearty pep talk somewhere.”

“Fair enough.” Bao-Dur agreed.

“So, any idea of who’s going to be equipped with the tracker?” Zanna asked.

Mira and Bao-Dur looked at each other.

“We’re…. Uh-” Mira started.

“-Not sure yet,” He finished up.

“Well, then.” Zanna sat down on a stool. “We’re making excellent progress.”

“Listen, Jedi,” Mira huffed, getting closer to her friend. “The reason we don’t know is because it’s your mission.”

“Of course, we have different ideas of who should be equipped with it,” Bao-Dur added. “But you should be the one to make the final decision, General.”

Zanna nodded slowly. “Fine.” She looked up hesitantly. “I’ll think about it.”

“BEOOOOP-DEEE-DEEEEP!” T3 rolled into the garage towards Bao-Dur.

“Well it’s about time,” the Zabrak mumbled. He leaned forward to retrieve whatever item the droid had come back with. “Thanks, T3.”

The droid whistled happily.

“Hey, could you go get Mical?” Mira asked him. “We need him in here to get him ready.”

“DEET-DOOO-DEEEEP!”

Mira turned around to look at Zanna. “Translation?”

She shrugged. “Basically, ‘Sure thing’.”

Mira sketched a quick salute. “Thanks, buddy.”

The three sat in silence as Bao-Dur fixed up the tracker. Zanna had absolutely no clue what he was doing, but she was confident he was succeeding at it. He had been crucial to the Republic’s victory during the Mandalorian Wars; he had created a weapon called the Mass Shadow Generator, and when General Hal gave the command, it activated, killing nearly everyone fighting on the planet Malachor V. The weapon destroyed the Mandalorians, finally defeating them.

Heavy footsteps emerged from the corridor. “Something you need of me?” Mical asked.

“So glad you finally showed up.” Mira sneered. “Come here so I can get you good to go.”

“Of course.” Mical walked over towards her, where she stood on her toes to be able to reach his neck. He was wearing one of the heavier sets of armor the gang had come across- it was a Verpine Zal alloy mesh of a blue color. Being a soldier in the past, however, such heavy armor was something he was used to.

As Mira was adjusting the com link, Mical looked at Zanna. “How are you feeling?” He asked her.

She nodded slowly. “I’m alright as of now.”

“You seem concerned, though.”

“Well, yeah, obviously. If Kreia suspects someone will get hurt, I’m convinced it’s going to happen.” She held back the fact that they would be facing a Master Sith, not wanting to worry anyone.

He tilted his head slightly. “You are doubting your abilities way too much, Zanna.”

She looked him in the eyes. “I just couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to any of you.”

“Good to go.” Mira interrupted. She patted him on the back, finally able to stand normally again. “I’m too short for this…” she mumbled, walking towards Bao-Dur. “Next time, you’re making the adjustments,” she proclaimed, pointing at the Zabrak.

“You could've just asked,” he mumbled, holding the tracker in his hands.

“Getting back to your concerns-“ Mical said, ignoring the conversation between the two technicians, “-I have no doubt that everything will be well.”

“How are you so sure?”

He smiled, walking and kneeling down to talk to her. “I can feel it through the Force.” He put a hand on her knee. “It will all be alright. I promise.”

She smiled weakly back at him. The Disciple was indeed strong with the Force, even though he had just barely started training alongside Atton under Zanna. “Thanks.”

He stood up. “Is there anything else I can assist you with before we head out?”

Zanna paused for a moment. “Actually, yes.” She stood up and turned toward the two huddled over the workbench. “Bao-Dur?”

He stood up and turned around. “Yes, General?”

“When you’re done with the tracker, equip it onto Mical.”

“Sure thing, General.”

Mical faced Zanna. “What?” He asked, quietly. “Why me?”

Zanna exhaled. “You’re incredibly strong with the Force Mical,” she told him, “And you’ve had enough training to the point where you’re probably the strongest, physically, on this ship. If anything goes wrong, you’ll be the one who would be able to make it back here unharmed.” She raised her voice. “Mira, Bao-Dur, if you notice the tracker signal exiting that Academy, you should get outside the ship just in case it’s just Mical. If he’s by himself, you’ll know we need backup.

Mira nodded, saluting. “Yes, Jedi Ma’am!”

Zanna laughed. “Stop it.”

She shrugged back. “I can’t help it.”

“So once that tracker’s secure, we should head out.” Zanna nodded to the group, and started to exit the garage. She stopped herself, and turned her head slightly. “Prepare yourselves,” she added quietly, knowing herself what was to come.

 

 

The exit ramp of the Ebon Hawk fell onto the sandy grounds of Korriban. The group of Jedi walked off the ramp and looked around.

“You know, I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to step foot into this damn valley again,” Atton groaned.

“Many of the great Sith Lords have been buried here,” Visas stated as the group began to progress forward. “The disruption of this planet has stirred the souls of those that are buried.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure about all that, but this place sure does creep me out.”

“Let us keep moving forward with the mission in mind.” Mical noted.

“Hey, blondie, we’re all moving, and we’re all focused,” Atton growled. “Just because Hal decided to put that tracker on you doesn’t make you-“

“Would you two girls stop acting like children and _shut the hell up_?!” Zanna yelled. She pressed on her com link. “Hey, guys. Everything working alright?”

“Working perfectly, actually.” Bao-Dur’s voice came, gravelly through the com. “Tracker seems to be working fine. I have it attached to the map we have of the planet, so it looks like you should be coming up a slope or hill soon.”

Zanna looked ahead and squinted through the dusty wind. “I think I see something past all these pillars, yeah. Alright. We’ll keep you posted.”

She suddenly stopped and turned around violently. “You two-“ she pointed angrily at the two men. “-Need to _stop it_. I don’t care whatever beef is between you guys, but it needs to stop right now. You’re both acting like you’re little girls and the other stole your boyfriend away from you! Look, I don't want this to go badly.” She sighed. “There’s a good chance at least one of us will get injured, so I want to minimize it. I can’t do that if you both are bickering.”

Atton hung his head ever so slightly.

Mical looked at the sand, silent.

Visas scowled. “The dark energy surrounding this place is overwhelming. The Dark Side will feed on your contention and will use it against you!” She pursed her lips. “Do not be fools. Even setting foot in that Academy will increase those emotions. You need to control them, or we will surely fail. Do not doubt me.” Her voice grew silent. “I know it all too well.”

Atton looked over at Visas with a genuinely apologetic look. “I trust you. And I’m sorry.”

Visas turned her head away from him. “It is not I to whom you should be saying those words to.”

He sighed, and faced towards the Disciple. “Look, I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m nervous about this too, you know? But…” He struggled for words. “But I’m gonna work with you on this, alright?” He extended his hand.

Mical looked at his companion with a smile, and heartily shook his hand. “Then together we shall stand.”

Zanna looked back and forth from the two of them. “Are we all good now?”

“Ready to go.” Mical affirmed, while Atton gave her a thumbs up.

“Good,” Zanna huffed. “Maybe now that you’re done over arguing who’s prettiest we can get this over with.”

The gang ascended up the hill that Bao-Dur had told them about, and the mouth of a cave stood before them.

Zanna slowed down, staring into it. It was the shyrack caves, holding within them the secret tomb that she had travelled through just days ago. The memories of what had occurred there came flooding into her mind, and the agonizing pain came with it. Her breathing became rapid, the sights becoming clearer within her mind that she witnessed… Her vision began to recede, the memories filling her eyesight instead.

“Zan… Zan…” Atton saw her gazing into the darkness. He put both hands on her shoulders. “It’s in the past,” He whispered. “We need to focus on the now.”

She blinked, and the visions of the tomb melted away. She turned her head to see Atton. She slowly nodded, swallowing the pain. “I’m fine,” She whispered. “I’m fine.” She shrugged off his hands and hastily walked forward, shaking her head. _Focus, Hal… Focus._

“Hey, Jedi.” Mira’s voice came through on all the com links.

“What’s up, Red?” Atton answered.

“The Sith Academy should be just ahead to the West.”

“Thanks, Red.”

Mical turned to Zanna. “Are you ready for this?” He asked.

“Well, we’re not there just yet,” She answered hastily. “But yes, I think so.”

The party rounded a corner, and ruins of a great building sat in their sights.

Zanna’s heart dropped. “Guess I spoke too soon.”

“Damn…” Atton muttered under his breath.

The Academy lay carved into the cliffs, embedded within the red rocks of Korriban, though it was obvious it had endured massive damage. Pieces of the stone sentinels that once stood guard over the stone arch had fallen around the entrance, while little actually remained on the walls to either side the massive door that served as the entrance.

As the group grew closer to the entrance, Atton made a face of disgust. “Ennnh…” He groaned. “What’s that stench?”

“Listen-“ Visas interrupted. “-the wind from the Academy tells of great power within….” She turned toward the group. “Recently awakened.”

“I can feel it as well.” Mical concurred.

“Yes,” Atton replied sarcastically. “A great and powerful _stench_.”

Visas turned to him, annoyed. “Perhaps you have not yet been acquainted with the true powers of the Force, pilot,” she sneered, “but Kreia was right in assuming we would run into trouble here. It is evident there is a greater power here than we had been expecting.”

“Yeah…” Zanna mumbled. “Well, let’s get to it, then.”

She pressed the entry button to the left of the door, and it flew open without any problems.

“That’s odd,” Atton noted. “A place that has suffered this much damage shouldn’t have door that works as well as it does.”

“It’s because we’re not going to be in there alone,” Zanna said. “Someone has recently opened it.”

She hesitated, then walked into the Sith Academy, the others following close behind. The five Jedi walked slowly into a spacious room, corpses lying haphazardly on the ground.

Visas stopped. “I can sense great agony and pain within this room.”

“I can feel it as well.” Mical walked towards one of the corpses- one of the few that wasn’t completely skeletal- and kneeled down beside it in examination. “This person has intense burns on their flesh,” he mumbled, then looked up at the group.

“So they were burned to death?” Atton asked, a twinge of disgust in his voice.

Mical shook his head. “I don’t think so. It looks more like shock burns to me.”

“The Sith have a preference to use the Force to shock those that wrong them or disobey them…” Visas said quietly. Zanna looked over sadly at her. Before finding them on Nar Shaddaa, Visas was enslaved to a Dark Lord, so she undoubtedly was speaking from experience. “My guess would be that this room served as some sort of torturing technique for the students here.” She paused. “Or perhaps to attempt to get them adapted to pain, and consequently fuel their rage and hatred.”

“Damn.” said Atton bluntly. “Sith don’t rely much on wisdom or understanding, huh?”

Visas shook her head. “Exactly the opposite,” she murmured.

“Let’s… Let’s get going,” Zanna said, trying to refocus the group’s attention.

They continued on through a narrow corridor, the echo of their footsteps being the only sound among them. The corridor opened into a large and spacious room, with several paths leading from it.

Atton looked around. “Well, what now? There’s gotta be at least five different ways to go.”

“I… I don’t know,” Zanna replied. She looked around her helplessly- the Academy was much larger and more complex than she was expecting. She pressed down onto her com link. “Bao-Dur? Mira?”

She waited for a response, but only the sound of static came back.

“Great.” Atton mumbled, while Zanna groaned in exasperation.

“Perhaps we head East,” Mical suggested, pointing down one corridor. “It looks like rooming down there.”

Atton blinked at him. “How do you even know that?”

“I spent much time researching different types of architecture within the differing sects of the Force.”

“Of course you did.” Atton shook his head, chuckling.

“Fine, let’s go then.” Zanna said decisively.

The gang continued down the path Mical had suggested, which ultimately led to another set of pathways.

“What now, wise guy?” Atton sneered.

“We’re splitting up.” Zanna answered. “Visas you’re with me. We’re going to the rooms just up ahead.” She turned to the two men. “You guys are going to look around down these two halls and see if you can find anything useful.”

“Will do.” Mical began to walk off, following orders.

Atton quickly walked up to Zanna.“But, Zan!” He pleaded quietly.

She gave him a death glare. “Atton, you will go with Mical to find anything useful,” she commanded. “ _Understood?_ ”

He threw his head back. “I really hate you sometimes, you know that?”

She smiled at him. “No you don’t.”

“Fine.” He looked at her in the eyes, and with a smirk said, “But don’t be shocked if he comes back with a black eye.”

Visas glared daggers at him from beneath her red veil.

“I mean surprised. Not shocked.” He hesitated. “Sorry… Poor choice of words.”

Zanna laughed, elbowing him. “Go, please.”

“Fine, fine.” He walked towards Mical. “Be careful.”

“Only if you don’t be an ass,” she retaliated.

He turned around walking backwards. “No promises, Hal.”

Visas cleared her throat. “If you are quite finished-“ She started, getting Zanna’s attention, “-we should continue on.”

Zanna nodded in agreement, and the two continued down the corridor.

 

 

“There you are.” Mical was bent over a footlocker. “I need your help unlocking this.”

Atton leisurely walked over to Mical, laughing. “I’m surprised you tough-ass soldiers weren’t trained on ‘How to Pick a Level 1 Lock’.”

Mical looked sourly up at him. “Are you going to assist me or not?”

“Oh, I am.” Atton kneeled down, chuckling. “I just find it amusing, is all.” He looked intently at the footlocker. “Hey, these still have the students’ names on them,” he noted.

“To whom did this one belong to?”

“I can barely make it out, but I think it says ‘Lashowe’.” He answered. In no time at all, Atton had picked the locked and was rummaging in the footlocker.

“Find anything?”  
“Not really- just a really old medpac. It’s probably not even useable anymore.”

“Let me examine it.”

Atton stood up and handed the dusty medpac over. “While you do that, I’m gonna see about the next bunker.”

The two made their way to the next bed, where another footlocker sat on the ground, nearly buried underneath the Korriban sand. Atton knelt down and attempted to remove some of it. Instead, however, he inadvertently dispelled the sand into the air. “ARRRRRGH!” He cried, rubbing his eyes, which now had some sand in them. “I hate sand.” He growled.

Mical stood above him, watching Atton blink through the pain. “As do I,” He agreed. “It’s course and rough and irritating… And it gets everywhere.”

Atton looked up at him in amazement. “I have _never_ wanted to punch you in the face more.” He returned his focus to the footlocker. “Shaardan…” He read. “Any of these names have meaning to you?” He asked.

Mical paused, thinking. “I don’t believe so.”

After successfully picking the lock, Atton groaned. “Pfassk!” He cried. “There’s not even anything in here!”

“Then let’s move onto the other hall.”

“Sounds good.” Atton stood up and dusted off his ribbed jacket, which was now covered in sand.

The pair continued on to the other hallway, Mical leading, as Atton’s vision was still impaired from the sand.

“A computer console!” Mical exclaimed.

“Let me handle this.”Atton said, stepping in front of the Disciple.

“Why?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you somehow become an expert at technology, Mr. _‘I can’t pick a simple lock’?”_

Mical backed away, pursing his lips. “Fine. I shall go on and see what else I can find.”

“Yeah, you do that.” Atton responded. “Now…” he said to himself. “Let’s see what we’ve got here.” He turned the console on, surprised it was still functioning. “Damn!” He said under his breath. _We need a passcode to get into this system…_ He continued to play around with the controls, attempting to bypass the security. _Damn thing…_ He thought to himself. _What was that?_ He stood bolt upright, sensing something behind him. Without a second thought, he reached and ignited his blue lightsaber and swung it around. “SHOW YOURSELF!” He yelled.

Suddenly, a Sith assassin appeared, striking Atton with a double-ended staff.

“AAAH!” He cried, retaliating by slicing the assassin’s stomach.

The masked Sith hissed in pain, and raised his weapon.

Out of nowhere a lightsaber blade pierced through the Sith’s stomach, and then retracted. The body fell onto the ground, where Mical was standing behind him.

“Are you alright?” Mical asked.

Atton nodded, breathing heavily. “Yeah, I’m good. Thanks, by the way.”

“Of course.” Mical looked at the body on the ground. “I am confident that there is something on this console someone doesn’t want us to see.”

“Yeah, too bad I can’t get into the system.”

“Did you try, ‘New Recruit’?” Came a voice down the hall.

The men wheeled around to see Zanna and Visas, walking towards them.

“We found a datapad that gave the instr-“ Zanna stopped, noticing the Sith on the ground. “What the hell happened?” She cried.

“Oh, you know, just making friends.” Atton replied. “Didn’t seem to want to play nice, though.”

Mical looked at his companion in annoyance, then back to Zanna. “Atton was attacked by this masked assassin.”

“It seems you dealt with it rather well,” Visas noted.

“Anyways,” said Zanna, “Type in ‘New Recruit’. Should work just fine.”

Atton did as she said. “Alright, we’re in!”

A set of numbers flew onto the screen. “Uh Oh.” Atton grumbled. “Is anyone good with memorization? I think this we need to know this ID.”

Mical leaned forward. “I have a fairly good memory,” he said.

Atton stepped aside, arm out to the console. “It’s all yours then.”

The Disciple stared at the screen. “34017…” He said to himself. He kept reciting the long identification number quietly while the group waited patiently. Finally, he turned to Atton. “I’ve got it.”

“You sure?” He asked, hesitantly.

“Positive,” Mical assured him.

Atton returned to his position in front of the console, where a new command was shown on the screen. “‘Sith Academy Student Terminal’,” He read out loud. “‘Enter Student Identification’.”

The group looked over at Mical. He closed his eyes, remembering the code. “3401726…” He began, while Atton typed the numbers hastily. “B853S5O0X001.”

Atton exhaled. “Man, I really hope you’re right.”

Zanna looked nervously at the screen.

With a breath of relief, Atton exclaimed, “It worked!” He clapped Mical on the shoulder. “Great work, blondie!”

Visas smiled at the Disciple. “That was impressive.” She said.

Mical bowed. “Thank you.”

Zanna turned her attention back on the screen. “Level one test…” She mused. “That’s got to be something.”

Atton clicked on the link to the test, looking around. “I hope you guys studied, because I sure as hell didn’t.”

“I have been trained in the knowledge of the Sith,” Visas reminded him. “I think we will succeed.”

“If you say so.” He looked at the screen and read: “‘Which of the following Sith Lords is not entombed upon Korriban?’”

As soon as she glanced at the choices, and without missing a beat, Visas answered, Freedon Nadd.”

Atton entered the response, then shook his head. “Damn, good thing we got you here. Why don’t you finish the test?”

Visas bowed. “I will do so.”

The group watched as Visas quickly typed in the answers to the remainder of the test with ease. After a minute or so, she turned away from the console. “We now have access to the training room, which should be located at the opposite side of this Academy.”

“Alright,” Zanna said. “Let’s go then.”

 

 

“This looks like the place… Which, is to say, it looks like a nightmare.” Atton looked around him in the training room, which had large cages on the perimeter of the walls holding shaking tuk’ata.

“Those poor creatures…” Visas said quietly. “They have been enslaved here since before this place’s destruction.”

“Well, after we complete our mission, we can free them if you want.” Zanna looked over at one of the beasts. “Although, they look like they could drop at any second.”

Atton walked to the console, hunched over while entering commands. Sounds emerged from the console, and he looked back at the group looking flushed. “Uh oh.”

“Atton?” Zanna asked nervously. “What did you do?”  
“Well, I mean I didn’t do anything!” He answered quickly, igniting his lightsaber. “Although there was a glitch, so instead of the level two test-“ The doors of the cages flew open. “-it’s level sixteen.”

The tuk’ata growled at the group, who all ignited their lightsabers. The beasts charged at them. “You know, these things- are- surprisingly strong!” Atton yelled in between strikes, dueling with one of the tuk’ata. “For looking- like they’re made- of skin and bones!”

“Shut up and focus!” Zanna screamed at him, jumping backwards from an attack.

“OW!” Visas yelled.

“VISAS!” Mical yelled back, striking down one of the beasts. “Are you alright?!”

Visas looked down at her arm, which has a small chunk of flesh out of it. “I’ll be fine,” She growled. She used the Force to choke the tuk’ata that bit her arm, and it crumpled onto the ground. “And to think I pitied these things.” She mumbled.

After two more tuk’ata, the group had killed all of the beasts. They stood, out of breath.

“My god!” Atton cried out in anger. “These damn Sith were out of their minds!”

Zanna nodded in agreement. “Let’s just see if we passed.”

Mical was taking care of Visas, whose arm was profusely bleeding, using the Force to help heal the wound.

Atton logged back onto the console. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” He cried out in anguish.

“What is it now?”

“We failed- I guess we took too long.” He sighed. “It says we should go to the detention center, though, so maybe we’ll find something there.”

Zanna groaned, and kicked one of the fallen tuk’ata in anger. “This just keeps getting better and better.”

“Zan, come on,” Atton said, walking towards her. “Let’s go. It’s right across the hall.”

She hung her head. “Fine. Just give me a second.” She closed her eyes and did some deep breathing. She then looked over at Visas, who was sitting in the corner near one of the cages, Mical kneeling beside her. “Are you okay?” He asked, face full of concern

Visas nodded. “Fine… Just need a moment to sit.” She smiled. “Thank you.”

“I shall stay with her, if you’d like.” Mical suggested to the other two.

“Okay, that’ll work. We’ll be right back.” Zanna told them.

The pair walked out of the training room, where the door to the detention block was now open.

“I swear on the Force, if we have to do some crazy ass test again…” She mumbled.

Atton shook his head. “Not this time.”

She looked up at him. “Why’s that?”

He shivered. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

Zanna stopped him just before they entered the room. “Hold up, flyboy. What do you mean?”

“I just…” He seemed at a loss for words, shaking his head.

She reached up and put her hand on the side of his face. “Atton, talk to me.”

“I just know something is gonna happen.” He looked at her, sadness in his eyes. “All of a sudden I just feel so uneasy. And it ain’t sitting right with me.”

She embraced him, Kreia’s words flowing into her mind: _‘This student… is indeed strong. Strong in the Force as well as lightsaber combat. So strong, in fact, that he overthrew his Master with ease.’_ The two stood in the corridor in each other’s arms. Atton looked down at her. “You know it too, don’t you?”

She returned his gaze, mouth slightly open in surprise. “Am I that obvious?” she asked in a whisper

“Maybe not to everyone else. But I know you.” he responded quietly. He held her tighter. “What’s going on?”

 _Should I tell him?_ She debated within her mind. _I don’t want him to do anything irrational if he found out… Which, he definitely would.._ She broke the embrace and shook her head. “Let’s get moving.”

“Zan, what’s wrong?” He pleaded.

She ignored him. _Maybe I’m being selfish, but it’s for your own good…_ She thought. She walked into the detention block, determined to find some answers. Her attention was immediately drawn to another cage, this time with a corpse inside it, a pool of blood surrounding it.

“Son of a-“

“Hal, what did you-“ Atton stopped dead in his tracks. “Oh.”

Zanna kneeled down to examine the body. Black hair with grey streaks was covering the face, but she had a feeling of who it was. She carefully moved the hair out of the way, revealing the face of a woman, perhaps fifteen or twenty years older than Zanna. Her face twisted with rage. “Vash…” She affirmed through clenched teeth.

“So _this_ is who we came here to find?!” Atton cried in disbelief. “Looks like this has been a big, dangerous waste of time.”

Zanna sat on the ground, shaking her head. “I might have killed her myself, honestly.” She examined the body more closely. “Wait a minute…” She whispered, noticing something sticking out of the Jedi Master’s pocket. “There’s something else here.” She reached out and retrieved a datapad.

“What is it?” Atton asked.

“It’s her journal,” Zanna responded, standing up.

“What does it say?”

The two stood side by side to read the entry.

“ _‘I found the Sith that I came to Korriban looking for,’_ ” Atton read aloud. “ _‘I am no fool, but I fell neatly into their trap. Their leader, Darth Sion, is a perversion of the dark side such as I have not seen before’_.”

 _Sion…_ Zanna realized in horror. _That’s who is here. That’s Kreia’s old student!_ She had encountered Sion briefly along with Kreia and Atton on Peragus, but Kreia had given them time to escape while she fought him, ultimately losing her hand in battle against him. “Oh my god…” She breathed.

“Everything okay?” Atton asked, concerned.

Zanna shook her head. “We need to get out of here _NOW_. Go get the others!” She cried.

He stared at her, confused. “What’s go-“

“NOW!” She screamed.

He wasn’t about to ask again, so he ran back into the training room.

Zanna frantically reached for her com link. “Mira?! Bao-Dur?! Anybody?” She asked in a panic. Once again, there was only static coming back from the Ebon Hawk’s end. “Dammit!” In a last, desperate attempt for some help, she closed her eyes. _‘Kreia? Kreia are you there?’_

 _‘What is it, Exile?_ ’ Came Kreia’s croaky response.

 _‘It’s Sion, isn’t it?’_ She asked. _‘Your old student.’_  
‘You are very wise, indeed.’  
‘That doesn't matter right now. Is he in this Academy?!’ She asked.

 _‘I told you to prepare yourself,’_ was all she replied.

 _‘Kreia, what do I do?!’_ She pleaded.

Silence.

_‘KREIA?!’_

Atton came back with Mical and Visas. “Alright, we’re all here, let’s go.”

Zanna shook her head. “I’m so sorry.”

Mical looked at her in confusion. “What for?”

Zanna began to march back towards the exit, worrying about what was waiting for them. Up ahead she could make out three figures standing in the middle of the Academy. Her heart dropped. “You’re about to find out.”


	5. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Zanna's life is threatened by Sion, Mira's past comes back to haunt her- and the rest of the Ebon Hawk's crew

Zanna held her breath as she came closer to approaching Darth Sion, who had two assassins on either side of him. The group behind her remained silent in anticipation, the air filled with tension. Sion stood in the center of the spacious room, a scowl on his face, if it could even be called a face. His skin was grey in color, and was so severely cracked he didn’t look human any more.  The right side of his face looked like the skin had been torn off and the muscle was peeking out. His right eye had no pupil or iris, instead, a filmy, milky white orb stared endlessly outward.

She swiftly turned around before getting too close to the Sith. “I want you all to stay here,” she pleaded quietly. “At least for now.” She turned back around, ignoring the looks of disapproval on their faces, and walked as confidently as she could.

Sion strode towards her. “Did you come here for answers?” His low and gravelly voice asked. “There are none.”

“Just one.” Zanna looked up at the repulsive figure, doing her best to look unafraid. “How did you find me here?”

“Little Jedi,” he laughed. “You are too predictable. I have studied you, immersed myself in you. I know the path you walked in, exile.”

Zanna pursed her lips. “So?”

“I also know your teacher,” he added, a horrific grimace appearing on his face. “And I know of Malachor.”

“How did-?”

“You know what it means to be broken.” Sion began to circle slowly around the young woman, who stood still, listening to him speak. “The one who travels with you will destroy you, as she did me.” He stopped inches away from her face, causing Atton to take a step forward from where he stood. Mical stopped him from advancing further. Sion continued. “I can end it before it begins.” 

“What do you want with her?” Zanna breathed.

He came even closer to her. “I want her to die. I want to see all that she has built cast down. All that she holds dear, in shards at her feet.”

“But _why_?” Zanna asked.

The Sith Lord chuckled, placing his hand underneath Zanna’s face. Atton, meanwhile, grabbed his lightsaber from its hilt.

“You know,” Sion said quietly, “these insignificant souls you have brought with you here will not survive.” Without even glancing up, Sion used the Force to pick Atton up off the ground.

“Take your best shot, you schutta!” He cried, clasping his neck.

Zanna looked over at him, dangling in the air. She turned back to Sion, breathing fast. “Put him down.”

“Feelings are weakness,” he hissed. With a flick of his wrist, he sent Atton flying into one of the walls, screaming as he flew across the room. He crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Visas and Mical both ignited their weapons. “You are going to regret doing that,”  Visas hissed.

Sion stepped away from Zanna, focusing on Visas. “You are weak.” He paused, intently looking at her. “Your planet is gone, Miraluka. They are all dead.” He ignited his own red lightsaber.

 _He’s reading her mind…_ Zanna realized. Immediately she remembered back to Atton’s instructions. _Flip the green card, it’s a seven, making the totals seven-zero…_ She continued to play pazaak in her mind, while also frantically trying to think of how to escape. She glanced over at the two assassins. _Sion is busy with them;  I have a clear shot._  Mustering her strength, she leapt with the aid of the Force, igniting both her lightsabers in mid-air, and slicing one of the Sith down as she landed. She raised her right blade to strike the remaining assassin, but found she couldn’t move herself from the neck down. “What-?” She breathed.

“AAAAARRGH!” Visas screamed from the opposite end of the room. Zanna turned her head to see her kneeling on all fours in a state of horror. “MAKE IT STOP!” She screamed. Mical, meanwhile, was immovable in a stasis field, in the position to strike.

Sion wheeled around to face Zanna once again. “You are more inadequate than I thought.” He drew closer to her. “You are a wretched thing, a thing of weakness and fear.”

Zanna clenched her teeth. “You know from experience, huh?”

Sion stretched out his hand, choking her through the Force.

“S-Sion!” She croaked, gasping for air.

“It will be such an easy thing, to crush you,” he said, emotionless. “You and your companions!”

“Y-You are a…” She choked. “A coward!”

Sion slightly released his grip oh her. “You are wrong, little Jedi.”

Zanna smiled while she caught her breath. “Yes you are. You’re hiding behind all these Force tricks. If you really are as strong as you proclaim to be, let’s have at it- one on one, lightsabers only.”

She held her breath, waiting for his response. He stared her down, hand shaking. “Fine.” He released his grip on all the Force techniques he had used on the gang. He turned around to Visas and Mical. “Get out of here.”

Mical helped Visas up, then quickly ran over to Atton, who was still on the ground. He slung him over his shoulder, then gave a nod to Zanna. She nodded back. The trio ran towards the exit, and then out of sight.

Sion returned his gaze back to Zanna. “You are going to die here, exile.” He ignited his red blade.

“We’ll see about that.” She ignited her twin silver blades. _The plus two card is in play, the totals are now eighteen- nineteen._

“Oh, this is rich.” Sion laughed. “ _Pazaak_? The ‘Last of the Jedi’ is trying to shield her thoughts with _pazaak_.”

Zanna panicked. “Well, it’s working, is it not?”

“RAAAAAH!” Sion leapt forward in attack. She was prepared, though, and neatly parried his strike.

“What… Do you want… With Kreia?!” She cried, in between a flurry of attacks.

Sion did a backflip to get some distance away from her. “The time will come.”

Zanna huffed. “Damn, are all you Sith this cryptic?”

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you.” Sion said, annoyed.

She shrugged. “Gets me out of trouble.”

He chuckled. “Won’t get you out of here.” He stretched forth his hand, immobilizing her once again from the neck down.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Zanna cried in disbelief. “We had a deal, you pfassking piece of Sith shit!”

He walked slowly towards her. “If you believed I would not use my strength against you to obliterate you, you are more foolish than I thought you were.”

She struggled, panting as he got closer. “Touch me, and I swear on the Force I _will_ kill you.”

“Kill _me_?” He laughed. “Look at me, weakling. I cannot be killed.” He strode even closer to her. “Once I am finished with you, there will be no stopping the darkness that is to come.” He raised his blade.

Zanna closed her eyes in fear. She could hear the humming of his lightsaber, but could not feel anything. She opened one eye, and saw Sion, infuriated, in front of her.

“RAAAAAAAAH!” Sion reached his hand out to the assassin, who had been standing nearby. He picked up the unsuspecting Sith and crushed him with the Force, hurling the body across the room.

“What the hell-?” Zanna breathed.

Sion turned back to her, fire in his eye. “Not today-“ He said through clenched teeth. He began circling around her. “-Not now. The time will present itself, and I will utterly destroy you, Jedi.”

Zanna stood speechless, not even breathing. _He’s letting me go? What the hells?_

He stopped directly behind her. “But,” he added cooly, “you will be a target for all Sith from here on out.”

“What do you-AAAAAAAAAAH!” Zanna screamed out in pain.

Sion had made a diagonal cut across her back with his blade, cutting her skin. “And every target needs to be marked,” He hissed. He made another diagonal cut, making an “X” on Zanna’s back side.

She screamed in agony, the sound ringing throughout the entirety of the Academy. “STOP!” Tears of pain welled up in her eyes. “ENOUGH!”

“We will meet again, exile.” He finally released his stasis field on her, and she fell onto her face, crumpling to the ground. “Then we will see who is stronger.” He kicked her as she lied on the floor, blood dripping down, smoke rising from her back, the fresh wounds searing with pain.

Trying her best not to show her tears, she stood up, trying desperately to find a way to stand so her back didn’t burn. She stared at him in anguish, then bolted to the exit.

 _‘Kreia? Kreia, dammit are you there?!’_  Zanna called out, desperate for anyone to answer. Unfortunately, Kreia did not respond.

She made it outside of the Academy doors and around the bend of rock. “Oh my god…” She breathed, clenching her teeth from pain. She sunk down onto the sand, laying down on her chest to avoid further pain. She brought a hand to feel the wound, instantly cringing when it made contact with the raw flesh. She brought her hand up to her face- it was a deep red color, soaked with blood. “Dear god.” She began to cry profusely, completely alone and bleeding out.

She desperately reached for her com link. “Bao-Dur?” She breathed. “Bao-Dur, if you can hear me-”

“GENERAL!” Bao-Dur’s voice was urgent. “General, are you alright?”

“Oh thank the Force…” She whispered into the com link. “Listen,” she sniffed through her tears. “I’m right outside the Academy. I need help. I don’t think I can make it back on my- OWWWW!” She body jolted in the sand, her back had began to burn.

“General, just stay calm. Help is on the way.”

She curled up into a ball on the sand, sobbing. She yelled out in agony, the cry ringing out. Her eyes welled up with tears, making her vision blurry.  From what she could see, more blood pooled around her, trailing off towards her face. She began to cry audibly, weeping as the blood reached her forehead.

An eternity seemed to pass as a loud ringing sound filled her ears and her vision became spotted. All of a sudden, she was lifted off of the ground, her cuts seeming to tear as she was lifted up, burning as they were touched.

“AAAHH!” She screamed in agony, and tried to make out who had come to her rescue.

“It is alright, Zanna. Stay with me.” Mical’s soft voice rang in her ears, her vision going dark. “Just stay with me…”

 

 

“What happened? Is she okay?!” Zanna could barely make out Mira’s voice over the sound of the ramp to the Ebon Hawk closing.

“I’m not quite sure, I did not really get a good look at her when I found her, but she is losing more blood than one would expect from a lightsaber wound…” Mical was nearly running onto the ship, finally entering into the medical bay. He laid her gently down on one of the beds in the room on her stomach, the other occupied by Atton.

Zanna blinked her eyes open. “M…Mical?”

“Oh thank the Force. Can you hear me?”

“Yes,” she replied weakly.

“What happened? What do I need to do?” He asked her in a rushed voice.

Beginning to feel the pain again, she cried out in agony, her body spasming violently.

“Let me examine the wounds.” Mical said in a calm voice. “I’m going to disrobe you so I can have a better look.”

Mira came stomping into the med bay with Bao-Dur. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“We don’t have much of a choice right now, do we?!” He snapped, surprising the two.

“Damn, I’m sorry!” Mira cried out in defense.

Mical focused on the robes Zanna was dressed in. “They’re almost completely ripped apart already…” He grabbed a piece near her hips and ripped it off her body, exposing her back.

“Holy shit…” Mira whispered.

“I’m getting Visas.” Bao-Dur proclaimed, running out of the med bay.

Zanna lay shaking on the bed. “H-How b-b-bad is it?” She managed to ask.

“Shh.” Mical placed a hand on the back of her head, gently stroking her hair to calm her down. “Just relax. Let me take care of it.”

She craned her head up to catch a glimpse of the damage. Luckily there was a mirror in the right corner of the room on the ceiling, giving her a chance to spot herself. “Oh my god!” She cried. Sion’s lightsaber had cut deep into her flesh, with jagged lines criss-crossing in the middle of her back. The lines were about an inch thick, and the entirety of her body was red with blood. She dropped her head back down, wailing in despair.

“Ennnh…” Atton was stirring, finally waking up from unconsciousness.

Mical glanced over at him quickly. “This is not going to go over well.”

Atton slowly opened his eyes as Mical was frantically dabbing Zanna’s flesh with a wet cloth to clear away some of the blood. He looked up at Mira. “Red… What happened?”

“Uh…” Mira was lost for words. Her eyes briefly looked over at the bed next to his, and he noticed.

“ZAN!” He yelled, sitting up instantly. “Oh my god, what happened?!”

Zanna moved her eyes up to him. “Atton…”

“Get him out of here!” Mical ordered. “She doesn’t need any further stimulation right now!”  
“No way in hell!” Atton growled, standing up on his feet. When he did so, he tottered a bit.

“Don’t be a dumbass!” Mira hissed. “Come on, you need to sit down!”

“No!” Atton protested, trying to steady himself. “I’ll be fine!”

Zanna shakily reached out her hand, to which he immediately grabbed. “I’m here. I’m here, Zan. It’ll be okay.”

“E-Exactly,” she whispered. “P-please just g-go sit down.”

Atton’s face fell. “What?”

She looked at him, desperation in her eyes. “I do-don’t want you to s-see me like this. P-please.”

He looked over at Mical.

“I swear on my life I will take care of her,” Mical said softly.

Atton dropped his hand. “Okay. I’ll go.”

Mira came by to help him walk. “Come on, tough guy.”

Zanna smiled weakly at him as he walked away through her teary vision, never breaking his gaze until he was out of sight.

“Now,” Mical exhaled, “I’m going to administer some anesthetics. It should-”

Suddenly Visas walked into the room, along with Bao-Dur. “I shall help with the use the Force to put her at ease.” She proclaimed. “Combined with your anesthetic, it will hasten the healing process.”

Mical nodded. “Sure.”

Visas hovered over Zanna. “You will be unconscious for a while, Exile. But when you awake, I assure you that everything will be at peace.”

Zanna nodded. “Okay.”

“Alright, then. Here we go…”

 

 

Zanna awoke once again in the med bay, lying on her back. She felt inexplicably energized, and sat right up. She looked down- everything from her neck down to her waist was wrapped in some sort of gauze, and her skin had been cleaned. She slumped down on the bed once more. “Thank the Force.” Some hair got in her face, which also had been cleaned and brushed. _Did someone give me a bath?_ It was then she realized she also was only wearing underwear.

She stood up from the bed and instantly arched her back from the pain. It still hurt, but noticeably less than what she remembered. _How long have I been out for?_ She walked towards the door of the med bay and opened them. The Ebon Hawk was remarkably quiet. That being said, she knew exactly where at least one of the crew would be. She entered the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk quietly. Looking out of the window in front her, she noticed that it was night time. _That’s why no one’s making any noise…_ She walked forward and peeked from behind the pilot’s chair, where Atton was sound asleep. She smiled at him, then squatted down (avoiding moving her back,) and gently kissed him on his forehead. “Thank you.” Her voice was barely audible.

Atton twitched, immediately waking up.

“Oh, Force!” Zanna jumped, surprised. “I am so sorry.”

“Zan!” He jumped up threw his arms around her. “Oh my god, Zan! Thank the Force you’re alright.”

She laughed, nestling her head underneath his. “I’m fine. A little sore, but fine.”

“I was so worried about you,” he breathed. “And you have no idea how hard it was to take orders from blondie, Hal. It killed me on the inside.”

“Of course it did.” She looked up at his face. “Damn, when was the last time you shaved?” He had some fairly thick facial hair, which usually was just stubble.

“I’ve been too worried to shave, Zan. Shaving is for the weak.”

“It wasn’t like that when we went into that Academy, though.” She frowned, thinking. “How long was I out for this time?”

“Around four days.” Atton shook his head. “It’s been a nightmare here without you. I’ve had to deal with everyone on board without you here.”

“Four days?!” She cried. “What the hells?”

He rubbed her arms in the embrace. “Yeah, Visas put you under some super strong Force power, but apparently it means you’ve been healing at twice the rate it would without it.” He looked down her. “So it should just be starting to heal, if my calculations are correct.”

She laughed. “Your calculations? Since when are you a medic?”

“Hey!” He said defensively.

Her laughter faded until they stood in silence, still in each other’s arms. “How’s your head?” She finally whispered.

He shrugged. “I’ve suffered worse.” He saw her disapproving look. “I’m serious, Zan. Honest. I’m totally fine.”

“Okay, good.” She suddenly retreated from the embrace. “Well, I’m going to let you get back to sleep.” She turned to walk away to her quarters, but he grabbed her hand before she was able to.

“I’d rather be with you. Sleep is overrated.” He grinned at her.

She smiled, laughing. She tugged on his hand, indicating he follow her. The two walked hand-in-hand to her quarters, where the doors closed behind them.

She stretched her torso to get up closer to his face. “Ow!” She immediately put a gentle hand on her backside. “Didn’t think that one through…”

He looked at her sadly. “How bad is it?”

“Now? No idea.”

He took her hands in his and kissed her forehead. “We can check it, if you want to.”

She nodded. “That’s probably a good idea.” She took a deep breath and lifted her arms up. “Can you help me?” She whispered.

“Of course.” He took the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, revealing the gauze underneath.

“Wait a sec,” Zanna said.

“What is it?”  
“Do you know how to redo this is it starts bleeding?” She asked him.

He cocked his head. “You don’t give me enough credit, Hal.”

She smiled. “Fine. Full speed ahead, then.” She turned around so her back faced him, arms still up.

Atton untied the knot securing the gauze near her hip and slowly unwrapped it, more and more of her back becoming exposed. “Damn…” He whispered.

“What?!”

He shook his head. “I just can’t believe that son of a bitch did this to you.” He stopped unwrapping and looked at her sadly. “I could’ve helped you.”

She turned back to face him, shaking her head and cupping the side of his face with her hand. “Atton, you tried to protect me at the very beginning, and look what happened. He tortured Visas and completely immobilized Mical, as well as myself.” She rubbed the side of his face with her thumb. “It would’ve been a lot worse for you and the others if I didn’t convince him to let you all leave.”

“But look at what he did to you!” Atton’s voice held a tune of anger to it.

“Atton. Look at me.” She held his gaze. “There’s nothing you could have done. This was my decision. And honestly, it’s a miracle he even let me go before he killed me.”

Atton breathed heavily. “No matter what you say, I’m still gonna feel responsible.”

“You’re so _stubborn_.” She cleared her throat and lifted her arms up again, spinning around. “Now, can you please finish this?”

He nodded. “Sure.” He continued unwrapping the gauze, until it had all been pulled away, her back completely free of the stuff. He froze seeing she stood in just a bra.

“How bad is it?” She asked him, lowering her arms.

“I’m just… Uh…” He hesitated. “I’m just gonna turn around now.”

She paused in confusion. “Why’s that?”

“You’re a little…” He paused, lost for words. “ _Exposed_ , shall I say.”

She let out a gawky laugh. “Atton Rand,” she sniggered,  “Have you never seen a woman before?”

He laughed. “Hal, look at me.” He gestured towards himself. “Of course I have.”

“You afraid, Rand?” Her eyes twinkled. “It’s not like I’m naked or anything!” She noted with a smirk.

“Well, then, who am I to tell you what to do?” He grinned. She turned to face him, her face anxious. Atton looked at her chest, scratching his head. “You know, I was expecting them to be bigger.”

“Excuse me?” She laughed.

“The wounds.” He looked at her in the eyes. “What did you think I meant?”

She shook her head. “Just… Never mind.”

He laughed. “Just kidding. But seriously, it’s not as bad as I thought.”

She felt the mark on her back with her hand. “Oh yeah, you’re right.” The wounds had scabbed, and there was no more traces of blood. She slowly traced he “X” mark on her flesh, her face dropping.

He smiled. “At least he didn’t catch your front; wouldn’t want anything distracting from th-.”

She started to cry, covering her face with her hands.

“Oh, god, was that inappropriate?!” Atton asked quickly. “Because I was just joking-”

She shook her head. “No it’s not what you said- you being your goofy self is good.” She rubbed her nose. She squatted down to pick up the shirt that had been tossed aside. “It’s just that this is gonna be forever.”

“What do you mean?”

She threw the shirt back over her head, ignoring the brief pain from stretching her torso. “This mark. I’m marked now forever.” She walked over to her bed and sat down. “He did this because I’m his target, you know.” She sniffed. “He used my body as a bullseye.”

“Crazy son of a bitch.” Atton clenched his fists. “I’m going to kill that bastard myself.”

“Could you?” She asked jokingly.

He sat down next to her and held her hand. “I’ll kill whoever you want me to.” He bent close. “Especially if it’s anyone on this ship, particularly Kreia.”

She laughed and brought her hand to his face, then leaned in and kissed him. He grabbed her waist carefully and pulled her closer, then the two slowly lied down together, as the rest of the crew was fast asleep.

 

 

_“You will be a target for all Sith from here on out, and every target needs to be marked…”_

Zanna opened her eyes, gasping for air as she woke up from reliving her encounter with Sion. She arched her back sitting up, then immediately regretted it as the scabbing wounds seared with pain. “Sith’s blood!” She cursed to herself quietly. Sion’s voice echoed in her mind, the moment of him slicing her body replaying over and over…

“Zan?”

“Force!” She nearly jumped as she sat in the bed, looking over at Atton, who was lying right beside her.

“You okay?” He asked slowly.

She put a hand onto her head. “I completely forgot you were there.”

“Yeah, you forgot the last two times you woke up too.”

“What?”

Atton adjusted himself so he sat up, sighing. “Well, I told you this about a half hour and then again fifteen minutes ago, but you were just shaking… Really bad. Then, both times you woke up like you couldn’t breathe from a nightmare.”

Zanna sat, puzzled. “Wait, when did I first fall asleep?”

He shrugged. “Around an hour ago. Maybe a little less.”

She groaned, standing up, and began pacing around her room. “I just can’t stop feeling it.” She folded her arms, shaking. “I close my eyes, and it’s happening again.”

“That’s why I stayed,” Atton said quietly. “I was afraid the same thing would happen like when you came back from that cave.” He gazed at her sadly. “Guess I was right.”

She took some deep breaths, trying not to once again let tears flow.“UGH!” She kicked the nearby footlocker in angst.

“Hey, the footlocker never did anything to you, did it?” Atton asked jokingly.

“I’m just so sick of being… Being so _weak_.” There was anger in Zanna’s voice.

“Hal,” Atton laughed, standing up. “You’ve gone through hell and back the last two weeks. You’ve been through more shit than anyone else.” He came up to her and held her hands. “But the thing about you is, you’re so strong that you’ve made it through it all.” He lifted her head up with one of his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “I don’t know many gals five foot four who could do that.”

“My size has nothing to do with it.” She replied. “I’m supposed to be _better_ than this, regardless of how I size up compared to you.”

“But _why_? Why do think so little of yourself?” He gaped at her in amazement. “Unintentional pun aside, Zan, you’re more capable of anything than anyone I’ve ever met.” He paused, seeing as she looked unconvinced. “And that’s coming from a guy who served under the Sith in both the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars, who also planet hopped like no one else, meeting hundreds of soldiers, spies, pilots, bounty hunters, and Jedi.”

She stood in silence, ceasing to make eye contact with him. “How long is this going to last?” She asked quietly.

“‘This’ is what, exactly?”

She shook her head. “All of it. Being chased around. Hunted. Attacked.” She looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears. “How much longer is it going to happen? I’m not going to keep watching you guys risk your lives for nothing.”

“Zan, we’ve been over-“

“When does it end?” She whispered.

He brought her close to him, his head on top of hers, and wrapped his arms around her gently. “I don’t know, Z.”

“I don’t know how much more I can take, honestly.” She buried her head into her chest as he stroked her hair softly.

“You’ve been through a lot, it’s true.” He kissed the top of her head. “Although I’ve got to admit, Kreia was right about one thing.”

Zanna looked up at him, pure confusion on her face. “On what? You never think she’s right.”

“Going through that tomb definitely made you stronger.” He smiled at her. “I think if you had to go through that Academy first, things would have been a whole lot worse.”

“Maybe…” She wasn’t too convinced. “Even if that’s true, I most certainly got my ass kicked.”

“No you didn’t.” He grinned at her. “If anyone got their ass kicked, it was for sure me.” He added, laughing, “Hell, I didn’t even make it to the actual _fight_.”

“That’s only because you were the first one to try to protect me.” She stood on her toes, smiling up at him, still in his embrace. “Which I never got to thank you for.”

“I think I have an idea on how you can thank me.” He smirked. She smiled, beginning to bring her lips to his. Right before their lips met, he mumbled, “I was actually thinking more along the lines of some juma juice.”

She settled back down on her heels. “Are you kidding me?” She laughed.

“What?!” He cried defensively. “A guy’s got to stay hydrated.” He locked his fingers with hers.

She elbowed him. “Fine.” She smiled at him. “I’ll get us both some. I’m parched too, actually.” She turned around, but he was still holding her hand. She looked at him. “What is it, now?”

He smiled at her, and brought her back to him, pulling her into a kiss. “Thank you, Zan.”

She just smiled back at him, then opened the doors of her quarters, heading off to the kitchen.

The Ebon Hawk was still quiet as she went through the main hold and into the kitchen, the only sound coming from a tune she was humming softly. She entered the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator for the juma juice. _He’s such an ass._ She chuckled to herself. She poured two glasses for Atton and her, then closed the fridge door with her hip, glasses in hand. Zanna walked back to her quarters, a smile on her face. She continued through the Ebon Hawk, then stopped in front of her room.

“What the-?” She stared at the door in confusion. It was now closed, despite her having opened it when she left. “Atton?” She called out. “Is there a reason why the door is shut?” She used her hip again to press the button to open the door, worry spreading throughout her body. “Hey, is everything-” She dropped both of the glasses, causing them to shatter over the floor. “Atton!” She yelled. He was frozen in a standing position, his face looking as if he was saying something, although twisted with rage. His hand was on his lightsaber hilt, but he wasn’t moving. “ATTON!” She ran up to him, bringing her hands up to the sides of his face. “Oh my god, what happened to you?” She stared desperately at his face, then noticed a small dart on the side of his neck.

Zanna felt a blaster rifle touch the back of her head, a female voice suddenly speaking. “Don’t even think about _breathing_ , Exile.”

Her face twisted in anger, eyes frantically moving around the room. “Who are you?” She asked in fury.

“Aw,” another woman’s voice filled the air, along with footsteps. “We don’t like targets who can’t follow orders.”  The footsteps stopped. “Turn her around.”

Zanna felt the blaster push on her back. “Hey! Ow!” She was swiftly kicked in the back of her knees, forcing her to kneel to the ground. Cuffs were abruptly placed on her wrists. She looked up, where a woman in a full-bodied armored suit was standing before her, holding a blaster pistol in her left hand, the other on her hip. A silver mask hid her face, but brown and curly hair spilled out from behind it.

The woman looked down at the Jedi. “I’m so very glad we’re cooperating now.”

Zanna growled. “Go to hell.”

“It’s overrated.” She replied instantly. “But I guarantee you that I will make you wish you were in hell under my watch.” She grunted as she kicked Zanna in the stomach.

Zanna howled in pain, her previous wounds burning. “That all you got?” She asked through gritted teeth.

The woman made eye contact with whomever was holding Zanna down. “Mission, why don't you show the little Jedi here what else we have to show her?”

“I’d love to,” The voice behind her hissed. She kicked Zanna in the back, causing her to scream as she felt the scabs break while the curly haired woman grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

This girl, Mission, was smaller than the other, maybe Zanna’s height, but was heavily armored in a red bonadan alloyed suit. She had black hair slicked back into a ponytail, her brown eyes shooting daggers at the Jedi. She grinned at Zanna, then reached for something on her belt. “I always love getting to meet the boyfriend,” She taunted, pulling out a small frag grenade. She turned to Atton.

“What are you- OW!” Zanna attempted to speak, but was immediately hit with the blaster pistol on the back of her head.

“It’s rude to interrupt,” The curly haired woman said coolly. “Please continue, Mission.”

Mission reached for Atton’s mouth, pulling it open further. “He seems like a talker.” She activated the frag, causing its lights to blink, then brought it up to his mouth. “Want me to fix it?” She hissed, cocking her head.

Zanna stared helplessly, panicking. She sat on her knees in silence.

“That’s what I thought.” She deactivated the grenade, placing it back into her belt.

“That’s much better.” The woman behind her sneered, then pulled Zanna’s hair, making her stand up, and turned her around. “Now I’m _positive_ there won’t be any more inconveniences, right?” She brought the pistol up with her left hand, tilting it up under her head. “ _Right_?”

Zanna continued to be obedient and stay silent, staring at the ground.

“Ausur?” Yet another female voice sounded, although this one was aided with static. “Ausur, do you copy?”

“Ren’Li, this isn’t Ausur,” The woman spoke into an unseen com link, most likely embedded in her armor. “Try frequency 1.”

“Alright, but you should know too- you all need to be out of there fast. The ramp is set to close in approximately five minutes; I can’t keep it open forever.”

“Understood, Ren’Li.”

“Kyra!” A man suddenly appeared behind the curly haired woman. He was large in stature, armored with a blue Mandalorian battle suit, with red hair and a beard.

“Dammit, what is it?” The curly haired woman spoke.

“For the love of god, have you incapacitated the bounty yet?!” He looked past the two. “Mission, get your ass back on the ship. Tell Ren’Li we’ll be out in three minutes.”

“Yes, sir.” She walked past Zanna and Kyra, and off out of sight.

Kyra swiftly brought her right arm up. “Relax, Ausur! Damn! I’ve got it under control.” The next moment, a dart flew into Zanna’s neck. Kyra leaned in, inches away from Zanna’s face. “Immobilization darts. One of my favorites, really.”

“Are you done yet?!” The man asked angrily.

“Damn, calm down. It’s taken care of.”

“Good, we need to leave before the others wake up.” He walked next to Kyra. “Finish your task and get back on the ship.”

“Yes, your highness,” She hissed, turning around.

The bearded man, Ausur, stood in front of Zanna, then glanced behind her at Atton. He laughed. “Sorry that your _boyfriend_ had to watch this,” he taunted, scooping her up over his shoulder. He looked at Atton. “Don’t worry, buddy- the effect of those darts should wear off soon.”

 

 

“Well it’s about damn time you showed up! I’ve been ready to go for fifteen minutes.”

In her immobilized state (as well as in her current position of being over the man’s shoulder,) Zanna was able to see another woman sitting in what she assumed was a pilot’s chair. She had red hair and dark skin, while Mission sat beside her, most likely co-piloting. Zanna assumed that it was Ren’Li, the one who came through on Kyra’s com link.

“Just be quiet and get us out of here.” Ausur ordered.

“You don’t have to be an ass about it.” Ren’Li started up the ship they were on.

Ausur continued to carry her on his shoulders, walking through the ship until they entered a large room- presumably used for storage. He threw her onto the ground, where she landed face-first, back throbbing from all the pain. He walked towards her, knelt down, then aggressively flipped her over, the wounds fiery from the movement. He gaped at her. “So, _this_ is the ‘Last of the Jedi’?” He snorted. “Truthfully, I’m disappointed.”

Zanna suddenly began to regain feeling in her limbs. She finally was able to shakily crane her neck to look at him. “Me too, to be honest.”

He immediately stood up, aghast. “How did you-?”

“Jedi are trained to repel stupid shit like this dart,” She explained, her neck becoming steady. “Dumbass.”

He growled, kicking her in her side. “I’d watch that mouth of yours.”

She groaned in pain, then quickly composed herself. “Or what?” She snorted. “You gonna kick me again?”

He glowered at her. “I could just use this.” He reached for his belt, and ignited a double-bladed lightsaber, purple in color.

She stared at him in disbelief. “Where did you get that?! You’re not a Jedi, are you?”

He laughed. “Found this on the body of one. I, myself, am not though.”

She gaped at the saber. “Whose was it?”

He shrugged. “Some slaughtered pig with one hell of a mustache.”

“Zez-Kai Ell…” She breathed. “How did you manage to swipe that from a Jedi Master?”

He smirked at her.

“AUSUR!” Kyra’s voice bellowed out from the corridor. “Ausur, where are you? Ren’Li needs you up in the cockpit.”

He groaned. “Why?”

Kyra appeared in the doorway, the mask gone. “It’s not my problem.”

Ausur glared at her.

“GO!” She yelled.

He took one final look at Zanna, then retreated from the storage room. Kyra looked down at her and laughed. “This is my favorite part of my job,” She said, sauntering towards her, pistol in hand. “I get to be in here with the _bounties_.” Kyra smiled cruelly. “Now… Who’s ready to have some _fun_?”

 

 

“Damn, I’m awake! I’m AWAKE!” Mira swatted away Atton, who was shaking her. “What the hell is your problem? The sun’s not even all the way up yet.”

“She’s gone.”

She sat up. “What do you mean, she’s _gone_? Who’s gone?”

He huffed. “I mean, I watched as Zanna was beaten and taken away by some shit sacks around an hour ago!”

“WHAT?!” Mira stood up. “Why didn’t you come get us to help?!”  
“Because, I couldn’t move. I had a dart in my neck.” He punched the wall in fury. “I watched the whole damn thing happen and once again I was a helpless gizka!”

“Hey, calm down. Let’s go get the others.”

“I did- they’re all in the main hold. You’re the last one.”

“Oh, you’re shitting me. Why?!” She demanded, hands on her hips.

He glared at her. “I’m not having this conversation with you right now, Mira.”

She shook her head. “Right. Sorry.”

He stormed out of Mira’s quarters into the main hold, where the rest of the crew was sitting. “Kreia!” He called. “Are you getting anything?”

“No,” Her croaky voice responded. “Her presence is eluding me… She must be unconscious.”

Visas crossed her arms in frustration. “How did none of us hear any of these enemies board the ship? Or walk around, for that matter?”

“They snuck in.” Bao-Dur spoke up. “There’s no record of the door opening or closing other than what we ourselves have done prior to an hour ago, where it was opened only for their exit.”

“Who is capable of doing such a thing?” Visas asked.

“DWOOOOP-BREEEEP?” T3 whistled.

“I checked the security tape already,” Bao-Dur answered. “Anything that would show who they were has been erased.”

“ _Dwooooop…_ ” The remote beeped defeatedly.

“Wait,” Atton mumbled, looking around. “Where’d Mical go?”

“I am in the cargo hold!” He called out.

“Why the hell are you in there?!” Atton cried out in annoyance.

“I began to search the ship when I heard of her absence- You most likely would want to see what I have found.”

The crew hurriedly entered the cargo hold, where Mical was facing one of the walls closest to where Mira and Mical’s things were packed.

“What did you find?” Atton asked desperately.

He subtly pointed to a piece of paper, hung up on the wall.

“What does it say?” Kreia asked.

Atton looked at the note, and read:

 

**By now, you’re all most likely wondering where your lovely Jedi friend has gone off to. Well, she’s gone. She’s slipped by all six of you; although the scoundrel didn't have much of a fair fight. (Sorry, handsome.) Oh, but don’t blame yourselves for letting the Exile slip from your pathetic grip- blame the “Bounty Hunter” who decided to break the rules. We’re cashing in the bounty for the Exile, so don’t even bother trying to get her back. Although, I bet Mira would LOVE coming back to Nar Shaddaa. Wouldn’t it be FUN getting the gang back together, M? Hope to see you soon!**

**-K**

 

 

Atton slowly turned to look at Mira, fire in his eyes. “What did you do?!”

Mira’s face flushed, staring at the note. “No…” She whispered. “It’s not possible…” Her attention switched to the left of the room.

The whole crew stared at Mira. Mical grabbed her shoulders. “Do you know who did this?!” He cried.

Mira shook in his grasp, then pointed at one of the storage containers on their left- a strange symbol was slashed into it.

“MIRA!” Atton yelled. “Who did this?!”

She looked at him, the utmost disbelief in her eyes as she stared at the symbol. “I don’t believe it… It’s M.A.R.K 4.”


	6. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The race to find Zanna is on when a group of bounty hunters decides it's payday.

“What the pfassk is M.A.R.K 4?!” Atton cried.

“I’ll explain on the way, but we need to get to Nar Shaddaa before it’s too late.” Mira immediately began walking out of the cargo hold to the cockpit.

Mical and Atton hurried behind her. “Too late?” Mical asked. “For what?”

Mira looked behind her, still frantically walking. “I know these guys…” She said, rage in her voice. “And some of ‘em don’t care about turning in a bounty that’s dead.”

Bao-Dur came running up behind them just as they entered the cockpit. “Mira, you know these people?”

She snorted. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Wanna be a little more specific?”Atton stared at her, then the realization occurred: “Son of a-! You used to be a part of this, didn’t you?!”

Mira sat herself down in the co-pilot’s chair as Atton took the one beside her. “Yeah. I did.” She paused, “A very long time ago.”

“Okay, we’re taking off,” Atton proclaimed. The Ebon Hawk’s engine slowly came to life, and the ship steadily rose up. “We’re going to have to jump to hyperspace if we’re going to catch up to them.”

“Do whatever you damn well please,” Mira started, staring at him. “It won’t matter. Risk 4 is probably already docking on Nar Shaddaa.”

“ _Risk_ 4?” Atton asked in confusion. “I thought it was _Mark_ 4?”

“That’s Ren’Li’s ship. When she was brought onto the team, she brought the ship with her.” She looked up at Bao-Dur. “She’s the _you_ of their team,” she explained. “She somehow was able to make gadgets and armor for us all that resisted Jedi tricks and Force powers.”

“So that’s how they were able to come on board undetected…” Bao-Dur mumbled as Visas also entered the cockpit.

“Who’s the short one? Black hair?” Atton asked. “She’s the one that put a frag in my mouth.”

“One of them put a grenade in your mouth?!” Mical asked in shock.

“Yeah; Zan tried to say something in retaliation to getting beaten, so this tiny chick pops a frag in my mouth to make her cooperate.”

“Mother of moons…” Visas mumbled.

“Yeah.” Atton continued to maneuver the Hawk. “Harpy…” he muttered under his breath.

“That would be Mission.” Mira scowled. “My replacement.”

“Replacement?” Bao-Dur shook his head. “Why would they need to replace you?”

She shrugged. “To put an ‘M’ back into M.A.R.K 4. And also to spite me.”

“But-” Atton began to speak.

“Why don’t we just let Mira tell us the full story before we keep bombarding her with questions?” Mical suggested.

Atton grunted. “Fine, as long as I get to know what kind of scum we’re dealing with.”

“Just focus more on actually getting us to Nar Shaddaa or it won’t matter anyways!” Mira snapped angrily.

Atton sighed in exasperation. “I’ll be fine. Just tell us, Red. We’re anxious to hear about our new friends.”

She glared at him. “So this actually requires me to go a little further into my past.”

“Well, we’ve got the time for it.” Bao-Dur said thoughtfully.

Mira took a deep breath. “I was actually really hoping I’d never have to tell any of you this,” she mumbled, “so I’ll just get to the important part and I won’t get into specifics, because, frankly, I don’t want you all to know my life story. So, I was there at Malachor-”

“What?! Whose side were you-OOF!” Mira punched Atton in the chest as he began to ask her the question. “The hell was that for?!” He cried.

“For asking for specifics.” Mira hissed. “If you want to hear about M.A.R.K 4 just shut the hell up and let me finish my damn sentence!”

Atton remained silent, pouting in the pilot’s chair.

“Good.” Mira smoothed out her jacket. “Like I was saying, I was at Malachor in a squad with them. Then I think we all know what happened there…” The group sat in uncomfortable, momentary silence- although the pain on Bao-Dur’s face was clear, most likely feeling the guilt of single-handedly creating the weapon that caused the planet to be destroyed. He hung his head as Malachor was mentioned. “And then all four of us made our way to Nar Shaddaa. Dangerous place, but between all of us, we had the skills to be kick ass bounty hunters. I was designated team leader-”

Atton snorted in disbelief, which resulted in another punch to the chest. “Would you _stop it_?!” He cried, rubbing his chest.

“Atton, for the love of all that is good,” Mical breathed, annoyance on his face, “would you just _stay silent_?!”

“Jeez, alright!” He twisted his face in annoyance. “Go on, Red, I’m all ears.”

“So I was named team leader by universal decree,” She hissed at him. “Which really pissed Ausur off. He thought that since he was the man, it should have been him.”

“Sexist pig.” Visas grumbled in annoyance.

“Right?” Mira looked back at Visas in agreement. “Anyway, he’s more or less the ‘muscle’ of M.A.R.K 4. If we needed any more persuasion, we’d bring him in. Other than that, he would make sure no witnesses saw us prey on our bounties.”

“You say that like you’re a kath hound stalking it’s meal…” Mical said, slightly disgusted.

Mira shrugged. “That’s how bounty hunting works. You track down your target without being seen and take them out and away as fast as you can.”

“ _Take them out_?” Bao-Dur leaned over the co-pilot’s seat to look at her. “What happened to ‘I don’t kill my targets’?”

“Not _kill_ them! Damn, calm down.” Mira huffed. “We would incapacitate them so there wasn’t a struggle.”

Bao-Dur leaned back in embarrassment. “Oh…”

“Although, that’s why I eventually left.”

“They started killing,” Visas assumed.

“Not so much _they_ … Mostly just Kyra”

Atton sat up, attentive. “She’s the harpy with the curls, right?”

Mira nodded. “Yeah, that bitch is out of her damn mind.”

Atton groaned. “I figured as much once she paralyzed both me and Zan with darts and then sounded like she was enjoying herself watching us being in pain.”

“Wait, she did what?!” Mira asked in shock.

Atton glanced over at her, confused. “Yeah… Did I…. Did I seriously not mention that?”

“No, he mentioned it,” Bao-Dur acknowledged quietly.

“That _SCHUTTA_!” Mira hit the wall beside her.

“Whoa, calm down!” Atton exclaimed. “Don’t break anything! The last thing we need is for the ship to-”

“She stole my tech!” She screamed in anguish. “Ren’Li must have figured out how I made my wrist launcher!” She hit the wall again. “Bantha fodder…”

“Mira, I know that is troubling you,” Mical gently put his hand on her shoulder. “But we need for you to continue on if we are to know exactly what we will be up against.”

She growled, then took a deep breath. “Fine.” She adjusted herself in her seat. “Kyra got a little too excited about hurting the bounties. If it wasn’t for Ren’Li and myself, all the targets we’d tracked down would be cashed in as dead.”

“Ren’Li?”  Visas asked. “She wasn’t alright with the excessive violence either?”

“Nope.” Mira shook her head. “Which is strange how she ended up with a girl like Mission. We were all shocked when we first were introduced to her… They don’t quite go together, if you know what I mean.”

Atton and Bao-Dur glanced at her in confusion. “What do you-” Atton began. “Ooooh. I get it now.”

“Oh.” Bao-Dur pursed his lips. “That is definitely a strange pairing.”

Mical looked at each person, baffled. “What do you mean?”

“Oh my god…” Atton said under his breath. He then turned his head. “Blondie, they’re together. They’re a unit.” Still seeing the bewilderment on Mical’s face, he concluded, “They’re a _couple_.”

“ **Oh**!” Mical’s cheeks bloomed red in embarrassment. “Understood.”

The group sat in an uncomfortable silence until Mira cleared her throat. “Yeah, so continuing on, Kyra got way too crazy. I don’t kill my bounties, and I made that clear when we formed the group. After a while, she started doing things her way.” She scowled. “Soon enough, she would take the others out to collect the bounties by themselves so that I wouldn’t protest her extreme methods. So I left.”

“Good for you, Red.” Atton gave her a thumbs up. “Sticking it to the man. Or, woman, or whatever.”

“Yeah, thanks. After that, I was on my own. Ausur decided he was going to be in charge, so technically he’s captain, although Kyra actually calls the shots. Then, Ren’Li brought aboard Mission and she started helping Kyra out with incapacitating bounties and then launching frags, poison, concussion, ion, and all those fun grenades. So with Mission on board, they’ve become one of the best Bounty Hunter Squads on Nar Shaddaa.”

“So how are we exactly supposed to get Zan back?!” Atton exclaimed. “If they’re so damn good?”

“You seem to be forgetting something, flyboy,” Mira taunted.

Atton turned to look at her. “What’s that?”  
“I said they’re _one_ of the best-” She pointed to herself, smirking. “I’m number _one_.”

 

 

“Dammit, I said be careful! She’s the number one bounty!” Ausur screamed into the storage room on Risk 4, where Kyra was looming over Zanna, curled up with her hands still cuffed behind her back. “We need her alive!”

“Well, we don’t _need_ her alive,” Kyra snorted. “We’d just get paid more if she was.” She grinned down and kicked the Jedi once again. Zanna’s wound on her back had broken through some of the scabbing, her white shirt spotted with blood. Her arms were tender and sore from being kicked and hit, and she also now had a black eye.

Zanna spat blood, then growled at the woman above her. “I’d love to see you give it your best sh-ARGH!”  
Kyra had stomped down on her face, breaking her nose with a deafening crack. “What was that?” She brought her hand up to hear ear in mockery. “I couldn’t hear you over the sound of your nose breaking.”

Tears uncontrollably welled up in Zanna’s already swollen eyes. Her breathing was heavy, but her face was twisted in rage. “Honestly, you’re gonna have to kill me to shut me up, you schutta!”

“Which she will NOT do.” Ausur said threateningly. “I’m the captain, Ky. Not you.”

She turned around to face him, holding her pistol up, laughing menacingly. “Oh, I’d love to see you even _try_ to-”

Ausur quickly pulled out the double bladed lightsaber and swung it forward, looming inches away from Kyra’s face. “What was that?”

Kyra growled at him, lowering her weapon. “Fine.” She fanned her fingers out. “I’ll leave the bounty alone.”

“Good.” Ausur didn’t move. “Now, get out of here before you lower the price any more! Besides, we’re nearly to Nar Shaddaa now.”

“Hey, guys?” Ren’Li stuck her head into the room. “The tracker that Ky placed on the Ebon Hawk has been detected.” She locked eyes with Ausur. “They’re coming after us.”

“Sithspit!” Ausur shook his head angrily.

“No worries.” Kyra shrugged. “They won’t be able to reach us under the Jekk’Jekk Tarr.” She paused, then stared back down at Zanna. “Although those Jedi do have their tricks…” She snapped her head up. “Ren’li! Get in here to disguise the bounty.”

Ren’Li hesitated. “How do I do that?”

Kyra snorted. “However you phassking want! Damn!” She knelt down next to Zanna and pulled out a knife from her suit’s belt. “I’ll get you started if you’d like.” She smiled at the Jedi insincerely. “Hope you aren't attached to that hair of yours.”

“What?!” Zanna stared at her horrified. “OW!” Kyra had abruptly yanked her hair above her head, pulling her head up off the ground. In the next instant, her head hit the floor, her hair in Kyra’s hands.

Kyra turned back to Ren’Li. “See how simple that was?! Do anything you can to make her unrecognizable.”

“Oh, okay. Sure.” Ren’Li came forward as Ausur left the room.

Kyra stood above Zanna, her black hair clutched in her hand. “I so enjoyed our girl time.” Kyra smiled smugly at the Jedi, then dropped her hair onto the ground before she walked away.

Zanna gaped at her hair on the floor, her head aching from being pulled around. She quietly began to cry to herself, looking up at Ren’Li. “Do whatever you want,” she told her quietly. “I haven’t died yet, so give it your all.”

Ren’Li looked quickly behind her, then closed the door of the storage room. She faced Zanna again. “I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Zanna snorted, then rolled over so she couldn’t be seen crying. “Yeah, sure you’re not. Only thing left you can break is my dignity, so go for it.”

Ren’Li slowly walked and knelt down, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Look, Mira was my friend. We thought a lot alike.”

Zanna slowly turned back over (which was difficult because of the cuffs on her wrist). “Mira?” She breathed. “You were friends?”

Ren’Li nodded, smiling weakly. “Both of us refused to kill or harm the bounties we went after. So, I promise that I’m not going to harm you.” She leaned over Zanna, unlocking the cuffs on her wrist. “Don’t try anything funny, though. I still can’t be affected by your tricks; I’m just giving you a minute to breathe.”

Zanna’s hands immediately reached for the top of her head- almost all her hair had been chopped off. Her face twisted in sadness, beginning to weep. She brought her hands to her face in agony.

Ren’Li stared at her. “I’m sorry, Jedi. I really am. Kyra’s gotten worse when it comes to the bounties.”

“Save your pity.” Zanna sniffed, wiping the blood from her face.

“If you could see inside my head, you’d know I’m being sincere.” She stood up and walked over to a small whicker basket, pulling some clothes out of it. “Here,” She said, tossing them over to Zanna. “Put these on before we land. Otherwise I can’t guarantee you’ll get out of this ship without any more injuries.”

Zanna grabbed the clothes slowly, looking up at Ren’Li. “Thanks.” She disrobed to change into a black and baggy man’s shirt, black leather pants, and an oversized man’s jacket. “Where did these even come from?”

“Other bounties…” She answered hesitantly. “The ones that didn’t make it alive.”

Zanna nodded. “Ah. Got it.” She changed into the clothes, the pain from her old wounds as well as the new ones aching. She closed her eyes and focused on letting the Force flow through her to heal her wounds. She sighed in relief as some of the pain was relieved.

Ren’Li watched her as she did so. “What’re you doing?”

“Just a Jedi thing,” She answered, eyes still closed.

“Oh.” She took a step closer. “You know, I’ve always thought that the Jedi were really awesome.”

Zanna opened an eye. “Yeah?”

Ren’Li smiled, nodding. “Absolutely. They-” Suddenly the ship started to slow, losing altitude. She looked at Zanna, panicked. “Quick-sit down. I need to put those cuffs back on you.”

“What?”

“Now.” Ren’Li’s face suddenly became serious. “Kyra will be back in here any second.” Zanna looked up at her, hesitant. “Please, Jedi. Trust me.”

Zanna eyed the bounty hunter. _She seems sincere…_ “Fine.” She turned around and put her wrists together.

Ren’Li hurriedly placed the cuffs on, just finishing as Kyra and Ausur walked back in.

“Get back to the cockpit, Mission needs you to dock,” Ausur commanded. “And put on the cloaking device. We don’t need anyone to be on our asses.”

“Sure thing.” Ren’Li gave a quick glance down to Zanna, then swiftly walked back to the cockpit.

“Who’s ready for some more fun?!” Kyra bounced up, smiling chaotically.

Zanna stared at her. “I hope that you’re not referring to me.”

Ausur walked forward towards her. “Let’s move it, Jedi. Time to collect the bounty.”

“After what your lady friend did to me, I doubt you’ll get much.”

“Well we definitely won’t get what we deserve with that kind of mouth on you.” She pulled her right wrist up, a dart peaking out of the top. “Nighty-night, Jedi.”

And just like that, her vision became black once again.

 

 

“That’s a load of crap!”

Zanna’s hearing slowly began to come back, although her body ached so much she couldn’t move.

“We agreed on the price,” She heard Ausur’s deep voice, furious, speaking. “We brought you the Jedi, just like you asked- And NOW you’re telling us that we’re only getting half?!”

“This is non-negotiable, Ausur.” An unfamiliar voice said. “Now leave my ship, or I will have you and the rest of your team forcefully removed.”

“Why don’t you grow a pair and come face us yourself!” Kyra screamed, obviously enraged. “Or are you too gizka, hm? Always hiding behind a hologram! It’s ridiculous.”

Zanna blinked her eyes open. She was staring at Ausur’s armor, seemingly upside down. She craned her head, and realized he was carrying her over her shoulder.

“I will not tell you again,” The new voice said. “Leave now.”

“We’re leaving, alright!” Mission spoke, enraged. “And we’re gonna take our bounty with us!”

Zanna was able to make out a few beeps, then a loud BANG as smoke began to fill the room.

“That’ll teach him,” Mission said smugly. “Let’s get outta here!”

The group began to run, Zanna still over his shoulder. _How do I get myself away from them?!_ She carefully twitched her fingers and wrists- the cuffs, for some inexplicable reason, had been removed. _Oh my god… This is my chance_. She twisted her face and inhaled deeply. _Better do something now, Hal_. She abruptly kicked her leg backwards, kicking Ausur directly in the face.

“OW!” He wailed, and, out of shock, dropped her onto the ground. She immediately crawled away from him, the smoke blinding her vision. “WHERE’D SHE GO?!” He screamed.

“You LOST her?!” Kyra cried. “You pfassking _idiot_!”

Zanna frantically crawled on the ground, desperate to find a way to escape from M.A.R.K 4. She felt her way across the floor, finally feeling a door. The oversized jacket she was put in was dragging her down. She growled as she took it off, flinging it to the side. She quickly pushed open the door and crawled inside. She stood up, panicked. _So far, so good._ The lights in the room were off, so she walked slowly forward. Her heart pounded within her chest. _Where in Sith Hells am I…_ She continued walking down the slim hallway.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, and a hologram of a man with a long beard appeared in front of her. “What an amusing Jedi specimen you are.”

She eyed him curiously. Who are you?”

“I’m the one who put the bounty on your head, Jedi.”

Her eyes widened. “You’re Goto,” she said breathlessly.

“That would be correct.” His deep voice answered.

“Damn.” She exhaled in frustration, the panic setting in further. She abruptly turned on her heels towards the door.

“That’s not a very wise choice.” Goto’s voice rang out through the hallway.

Just as she reached the door, it slid open to reveal a group of massive battle droids, all equipped with weapons pointed towards her.

“Now,” Goto’s voice purred, “I expect there won’t be any more complications. If you’d be so kind,  you’ll follow my droids off to your cell.”

She growled, putting her hands up in surrender as a few of the droids began to lead the way. She stood still, head hanging. One of the droids zapped her with an electric shock. “OUCH!” She squeaked. “The hell was that for?”

“ _Move it._ ” The droid ordered.

She followed the droids out of the hallway, then through Goto’s massive ship. She looked around as the droids led her through a hallway of containment cells. She stopped in her tracks as she walked past the second cell.

“ _Master Vrook_?!” She cried out in surprise.

The old Jedi Master sat in his cell, looking up in shock as his name was called out. “Exile?!” He stood up to get a better look at his former student.

“OUCH!” Zanna had been shocked again, prodded by the droid to keep moving. She locked eyes with Vrook, and kept staring at him until he was no longer in view. Her mouth kept open with surprise as the droids entered a smaller room with a force cage in front of her.

“ _Get in._ ” The droid ordered her again.

She hesitated, then stepped into the confinement of the cage.

“ _Arms up._ ”

Bewildered, she raised her arms, which were immediately locked into cuffs from above her. “A force cage? Seriously? This is ridiculous.”

The droids paid no attention to her and left as the cage’s force field was activated.

She stood helpless in the cage, arms stretched high above her head. The realization of the severity of her situation sinking in, she began to cry once more. _If Master Vrook hasn’t been able to escape… How the hell will_ I _?_

 

 

 _“Well, here we are: The Smuggler’s Moon.” Atton proclaimed, standing up after docking the Ebon Hawk. “Swallowing all the space port thugs the galaxy has to offer.”_  
_Zanna stared at him. “How do you mean?”_  
_He sighed, counting on his fingers. “Mandalorians, mercenaries, war veterans and pilots from the Mandalorian Wars and the Jedi Civil War all ended up on Nar Shaddaa.” He looked up. “From all sides of the conflict. When the last war ended, there was no place else for them to go.”_  
_“Sounds lovely.” Zanna fastened her lightsabers onto her belt. “Let’s get moving, then.”_  
_“Hold up,” Atton said, grabbing her arm. “Nar Shaddaa’s a rough place and easy to get lost in.”_  
_She grimaced at him. “So?”_  
_“Or for someone to get lost.” He concluded._  
_“That could work to our advantage,” Kreia added. “If the planet is as busy as you say, then perhaps we can accomplish our task undetected.”_  
_“Trust me, if we wanted to keep out of sight from the Sith for a while, you couldn’t pick a better spot.”_  
_Zanna paused, thinking. “Wait, then how hard would it be to find a Jedi here?”_  
_Atton smirked at her. “Not too long- you just gotta know where to look.”_

 

 

“Honestly, Mira, do you even know where to look?!” Atton’s voice was a mixture of panic and angst. “Time is kind of a factor here.”

Mira huffed and turned on her heels. “Look, I know you just want to find her. I do too.” She put a hand on his shoulder. “But you’re forgetting how tracking people down is what I do.” She patted his shoulder and swiftly turned back around. She was hurriedly walking to the docks of Nar Shaddaa, with Bao-Dur, Visas, Mical and Atton following close behind.

“Why did Kreia not join us?” Mical leisurely asked the group.

“Don’t know, don’t care.” Atton replied without hesitation.

“Although…” Bao-Dur pondered, “Don’t you think it’s rather odd that a Jedi mentor wouldn’t join us to go rescue her student?”

“I honestly, truthfully don’t give a damn about that harpy,” Atton breathed angrily. “And I happen to find it odd that you guys aren’t one hundred percent focused on Zan right now!”

“Atton, would you just calm down?!” Mira nearly yelled as they approached the docks. “We’re going to find her and she’s going to be fine, so _zip it_!”

“I sense her life still,” Visas told the group. “She’s alright, for now.”

“Hooray!” Mira threw her arms up in sarcasm. “Now we can all calm the _shit_ down and focus on finding M.A.R.K 4!”

“Damn,” Bao-Dur mumbled. “Don’t have to be rude about it…”

Mira slowed in speed, pointing to a pale blue Toydarian in the distance. “And _that_ is our first stop to finding them.”

“The…” Atton cocked his head in confusion. “The dock master?”

Mira nodded. “Yup.” She brought her hands to her mouth. “FASSA!” She yelled.

He spun around in the air, then groaned. “What do you want now, Mira?!” He asked in a disgruntled voice, hovering towards them.

“I need to know where Risk 4 is docked right now, and when it came onto Nar Shaddaa.”

“Oh…” He twisted his face. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, sweetheart.”

Mira put her hands on her hips. “What?! You owe me a favor, Fassa.”

He groaned quietly, rubbing his hands together nervously. “Yeah, but-”

“You will tell her what she wants to know,” Atton spoke, utmost authority in his voice. “And you will help us with whatever else we ask.”

Mira snapped her head to look over at him. “What the-?”

“Eh, I’ll tell you what you want to know…” Fassa’s voice became monotone. “And I’ll help you with whatever you ask.”

Atton smirked smugly. “Thank you.”

Mira shook her head at a loss for words. “Uh, yeah. So where did Risk 4 dock?”

“They made a deal with Visquis and got permission to dock underneath the Jekk’Jekk Tarr,” He said with a dead look in his eyes. “It docked approximately an hour ago.”

“Damn!” Mira said under her breath. She looked back up at the flying blue blob. “I don’t suppose you know where they went?”

“They contacted Goto to turn over their bounty. They were invited onto his yacht.”

“What?!” Mira cried out. “When did that happen?!”

Fassa’s mouth hung slightly open. “Approximately twenty five minutes ago,” he said blankly.

Mira turned to look at the group. “Okay,” she said, putting her hands up. “So, they didn’t leave too long ago. But…” She inhaled deeply. “They are on the Exchange leader’s personal ship, though.”

“Is there any way to get on board?” Visas asked.

Mira stared at the floor, frowning.

Atton looked around at the group. “Oh, come on! There’s got to be some way! We need to rescue her!” He cried desperately.

“We know,” Mical told him in annoyance. “And in case you weren’t aware, you are not the only one who cares for her on this ship!”

Atton glared at him, fire in his eyes. “Then why don't you think of something?!

“Here we go…” Mira said quietly, rolling her eyes.

Mical gaped at him angrily. “I have not been on this planet, you hotheaded-”

Atton stretched forth his hand, immediately sending Mical backwards with the Force.

“What the hell is the matter with you?!” Bao-Dur shouted, walking right in front of Atton. Visas was helping Mical up, looking nastily back at Atton. “I know you want to find her, but this isn't going to help anything!”

Atton’s breathing was heavy, his teeth clenched in fury. “I’m done with him.” He walked back towards the refugee landing pad, looking back at the group. “I’ll find her _myself_.”

“Atton!” Mira screamed at his back. “You’re going to get yourself killed! We need to stick together!”

He continued walking, ignoring the group.

Bao-Dur watched as he left their line of sight, then wheeled around to face his companions. “Well?” He said, lifting his arms up shrugging. “What now?!”

Visas scowled. “What an absolute ass.”

 

 

Atton stalked into a small repair shop, a scowl on his face. An orange alien with large, black eyes was hunched over a workbench. “Hey, you in business?” He asked the alien.

The figure stood up. “Welcome to Tienn’s shop,” he greeted. “My eyes are old, but I can see you want something of me.”

“Tienn, was it?” Atton drew closer to the alien. “Look, I’m trying to find a way onto Goto’s ship. Is there anyway you could make that happen?”

Tienn laughed heartily. “Goto?! You can’t be serious.”

“Serious as can be,” Atton snarled. “He has someone I care about in custody, and I need to get her back.”

He sighed. “Listen, that ship is almost untraceable. It sports a cloaking device so it can’t be seen.” He paused. “Although…”

Atton’s heart skipped a beat. “Although? Although what?!”  
“If you were hunting for Goto’s yacht, your freighter would be flying blind- unless it was one of Vogga the Hutt’s cargo ships.”

“Vogga?” Atton asked in confusion. “What does he have to do with any of this?” Atton had had an encounter with Vogga the Hutt when he, Zanna and Kreia previously came to Nar Shaddaa in an attempt to track down Zez-Kai Ell.

“Goto’s been preying on Vogga’s freighters for a while now. Even with all the traffic that goes on on this planet, Goto always seems to know which ones are his, and his ship just snaps them up.”

“So he’s tracking them?”

“Must be.”

“Is…” Atton shook his head, thinking. “Is there any way to change our ship’s ID signature? If it matches one of Vogga’s then we’d be in, right?!”

Tienn put his hand under his giant head. “It’s possible, yes. But I would need a transponder card with the ID.”

“Great,” He groaned. “How do I do that?”

 _‘Atton!’_ Visas’ voice came into his mind. _‘Atton, listen to me!’_

“Hold on just one second…” He told Tienn.

He wheeled around, focusing on letting the Force link his mind to Visas’. _‘What is it?’_

 _‘We found a way to get onto the yacht!’_ She said happily.

 _‘Yeah? Well so did I,’_ Atton told her, unamused. _‘Whaddya got?’_

 _‘Vogga the Hutt operates a droid warehouse, where he sends out all his freighters. If we can send T3 in, we can-’  
‘He can get a blank transponder card!_ ’ He exclaimed in his mind. _‘How did we wind up with the same plan?’_  
‘The Force works in mysterious ways,’ She said coolly.

_‘No, seriously.’  
‘Fassa told us.’_

Atton groaned. _‘I’ll be over in a minute.’  
‘I’m not too sure about that.’ _ Visas’ tone was strict.

_‘What do you mean?’  
‘The rest of us are not okay with how you acted. We have decided that you will remain wherever you are, and we will contact you when T3 has acquired the necessary information.’_

_‘What?! That’s ridiculous!’_ He paused, waiting for an answer. _‘Visas?’_ He sat in silence. _‘Dammit, woman!’_ He sighed, turning back around to Tienn.

“What was that about?” Tienn asked timidly.

Atton shrugged. “I’ve been unofficially put in time-out.”

Tienn raised his head. “Women troubles?”

Atton glared at him. “You could say that.”

 

 

“What’s taking that tin can so long?” Mira was getting impatient, as were the others. They sat near dingy apartments that were nestled within the Nar Shaddaa docks.

“The longer we wait here, the further away Zanna becomes…” Mical mused.

“Hey, give the little guy a break!” Bao-Dur said defensively. “That warehouse is bound to be filled with Vogga’s droids- we did not send him on an easy task.”

“I still am sensing life within her,” Visas confirmed to the group. “So as long as the droid doesn’t take too much longer, we have yet a chance to save her.”

“What if he does not come back at all?” Mical asked suddenly. He looked around. “What are we to do then?”

Mira shrugged. “We’ll figure something out. We’ll have to.”

“DWEEET-DOOOOOP-BREEEP!” T3-M4 came rounding the corner to the apartments, causing the whole group to cheer.

“Ey, look who it is!” Mira cried happily.

Bao-Dur smiled at the droid. “Did you get the transponder codes?”

“BWEEP! BOOOP-DEEEEE-REEET!”

“Excellent.” He grinned to the group. “We’re good to go!”

“I shall reach out to Atton to see where he is.”

Mira stared at Visas, who sat cross-legged on the ground. “This Jedi mumbo-jumbo will never cease to baffle me.”

“The ways of the Force are complex and extremely difficult to understand,” Mical said, attempting to explain. “Even for the Jedi, some aspects of the Force fail to be understood.”

She glared at him. “Yeah, okay. I’ll keep that in mind…” She rolled her eyes.

Visas finally stood up. “Atton has already found a technician of some sort who can accomplish what we seek to do.”

“Then let’s go meet up with him,” Bao-Dur suggested.

Mira stopped Mical in his tracks. “Even though he was being an ass to you before, please refrain from teenage bantha shit, alright?”

He laughed. “I will not, nor will I ever, stoop to his sort of behavior.”

“Well, thank the Force.” She began walking out of the apartments. “I was afraid you two would wind up in an argument on who’s the pfassking prettiest.”

“Let’s just go. We’re wasting time.”

 

 

“Well, it’s about time you all showed up!” Atton was sitting atop a plasteel cylinder in Tienn’s shop. He pointed at Visas as she walked in. “Yeah, and thanks for leaving me hanging.”

She smiled. “We didn’t need your childish behavior.”

“How was I acting childish?!” He whined.

“I won’t dignify that with a response.”

“ANYWAYS,” Bao-Dur yelled over the two, “We got the transponder card.” He handed it over to Tienn. “Can you switch our ship’s ID?”

Tienn took the card in his hand. “Yes, this will work nicely.”

“We’re gonna get my bounty back in no time,” Mira smirked.

“Okay, so we’ll head back to the ship and get ready to be abducted, then?” Atton asked hesitantly, looking around. “Great plan. Love it.” He did a thumbs up.

Tienn turned to face the rest of the group. “I must warn you all, this information on the card states that the freighter weighs a certain amount.”

“Is that a problem?” Visas asked.

“Indeed it could be,” Tienn replied. “Goto will know before the vessel is even intercepted it is not one of Vogga’s. Judging by your ship, I’d say it already is close to what this freighter’s is supposed to be.”

Atton leaned forward. “What are you saying?” he asked timidly.

“By the looks of it, only two of you would be able to stay on your ship to pass as one of Vogga’s.”

Mira hung her head backwards and groaned. “Oh my god, you have _got_ to be kidding me.”

“For the love of-” Atton started. “Okay, so quick decision time.”

“I think Mira should be on board.” Visas stated. “She has the knowledge to deal with any technological problems that arise, and if her old companions are still on board, she will be the only one to be able to successfully combat them.” She stared at Atton, who was giving her a stank face. “Or did you _want_ to get hit by a paralysis dart again? _She’s_ the one who knows how they operate. Mira’s the best chance to avoid them.”

Atton sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Bao-Dur looked at Mira. “If I’m not going, I’ll give you some tools to help bypass security. It’s bound to be tight.”

Mira inhaled. “Alright, I’ll go.” She looked around hesitantly. “Who else?”

The group looked around at each other in tense silence. Mical stood up after a moment. “It has to be you, Atton.” He locked eyes with him.

Atton’s eyes widened in surprise. “Me?!” He looked quickly at the others, who all nodded.

“Of course it has to be you.” Mical smiled at him. “She needs you right now, more than ever.” He inhaled deeply. “We all know it.”

Atton nodded humbly to Mical. “Thank you.”

Bao-Dur clapped his hands together. “Alright then. That settles that.”

Tienn gave the card back to Bao-Dur. “You people are crazy, but this will do the job for you.”

Mira looked over at Atton and grinned, fire in her eyes. “Let’s go crash ourselves a yacht.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that this didn't happen in the game, but it was my own personal way of speeding up the Nar Shaddaa storyline, plus a few of my friends wanted to be involved in this work so naturally I made them horrible people!


	7. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goto's yacht is crashed when the Ebon Hawk's crew members come aboard for a rescue mission.

_Now this Goto, he’s rigid, ruthlessly efficient, and all he sees are numbers.”_  
_Zanna stared at Luxa, a pink skinned alien. “And… this is your boss, right?”_  
 _Luxa smiled at her. “A much as he can be while I’m here on Telos.”_  
 _“So what do you want us to do about Slusk?” Atton asked her. Zanna, Atton and Kreia needed to meet with Loppak Slusk, local leader of the Exchange, to get passage off of Telos, as the Ebon Hawk had been stolen while they were stationed on the planet. To do that, they first were required to talk to Luxa, Slusk’s second in command. They had found her at a bar, nestled in between two Gammorean guards._  
 _Luxa sighed. “Goto keeps him around because he maintains a steady flow of income.” She took a sip from her drink. “Yet it’s only half of what I know it could be. I could be the Citadel’s boss-” she pursed her lips. “But Goto doesn’t allow breaks in the chain of command.”_  
 _Kreia lifted her head. “And this… Goto… is the one who initially posted the current bounty for Jedi?”_  
 _Luxa nodded. “Yup, that’s him.”_  
 _Zanna glanced over at Kreia, then back to the pink being. “What does he want with them? I mean, what does he plan to do with them?”_  
 _She took another sip of her drink, then shrugged, a grin on her face. “I can’t get into  the specifics, but let’s just say if you happen to know one, hide them and hope no one ever finds them.”_

 

 

“You’ve been difficult to find, Jedi.” Goto appeared before Zanna once again as a hologram. “At last I have you in my custody.”

She looked around, her hands cuffed high above her head. “Yeah, congrats. You did it.”

He glowered at her. “The bounty hunters mentioned you had a mouth on you. “

She cocked her head. “Well you know what they say- you can’t kill a sense of humor.”

“I am eager to give it my best shot.”

She stared at him. “What exactly do you want with the Jedi, anyway?”

“I wish for them to be exterminated.”

“Just Jedi?” She asked, confused.

“And the Sith, too.” Goto’s brows furrowed.  “Much like yourself.”

Zanna’s eyes widened. “ _Me_?! A _Sith_?”

“I have been instructed on the visible implications of one who chooses the so-called ‘Dark Side’.” He looked her up and down. “By my observations, I would most certainly categorize you as Sith.”

“That’s ridiculous!” She cried out, shaking her head. “I’m trying to _fight_ the Sith, not _join_ them!”

“So you say.” The hologram moved closer towards her shaking form in the Force cage. “Either way, you are a Jedi. And as, presumably, a Sith, it is imperative that you are exterminated.”

“You’re out of your damn mind!” She screamed at him, shaking violently. “I’m not a Sith! I swear to you!”

Goto smiled coldly. “I figured you would cause more trouble than the others. That’s why you’re in here, as opposed to a normal containment cell.”

Zanna stared at him in desperation. “What? What do you mean? Where did you put me?!”

“This-” Goto said, arms gesturing towards the room, “Is my torture chamber.”

Immediately, electric shocks shot through the cuffs that held her, sending waves of pain through her whole body. She screamed in agony as the pulses of electricity shot themselves down through her spine, seeming to burn her insides and intensifying the broken scabs on her back beyond compare. She cringed as she began to feel what she hoped was only sweat seeping from the wound.

She panted as the waves slowed, Goto right in front of her face. “The Jedi will be no more. Beginning with you.” His hologram swiftly disappeared as the next intense wave began, her screams louder than they ever were.

 

 

“That was way too easy,” Mira noted as her and Atton walked onto the yacht. “Don’t you think?”

Atton shrugged. “Who cares? We’re in, right? That’s all that matters.” He looked around the extravagant ship, whistling in admiration. “Remind me later to become a major crime boss…”

Mira slapped his shoulder. “Focus, Rand!”

“Damn, woman! Calm down!” He pulled out his lightsaber and held it firmly, just in case. “I’ve got this.”

“Just please think with your head instead of letting your…” She hesitated, searching for an alternative term. _“Lightsaber_ … think for you, alright?”

He glared at her in shock. “The hell, Mira?!”

She held her hands up defensively. “I’m just saying!”

He scowled and began walking towards a computer console next to a giant door. “Huh, think this could be useful?”

Mira slowly walked towards the console, pulling a small datapad out from the pocket on the front of her leather pants. “Maybe. Only one way to find out.” She hooked the datapad up to the console.

“What’s that?”

“Just some decryption technology Bao-Dur lent to me. Should help with bypassing some of the security.” Her face was focused as she began looking from the datapad to the screen, frantically typing commands.

“Where in Malachor did you learn how to do this kind of stuff?” He asked, impressed.

She shrugged. “Ren’Li taught me a lot.”

“Ah.” He lifted his head up. “Should have known.”

“Ha!” She gestured to him to come closer. “The Iridonian really knows his stuff. I was able to hack into a few of the security camera feeds.” Atton hunched over to get a better view as she selected one of the feeds from a menu. “Let’s see what we got in the containment cells.”

An image of four cells appeared on the screen, although the quality wasn’t great. It was spotted with static so the people within the cells were hard to make out. Atton furrowed his brow. “I don’t think Zan’s in any of these ones…” He mumbled as his eyes scanned the image. “Woah, woah! Hold up.” He squinted at the third cell.

Mira glanced at him, then back at the screen. “What is it?”

He pointed to one of the figures. They were pacing quickly in their cell, almost chaotically. “That… Is that Kyra?” He asked quietly.

Mira looked intently at where Atton was pointing. “Looks like her armor… And that mane of hers is unmistakable.” She looked up at him. “Yup, that’s her.”

“Where are the others…?” His eyes skimmed the rest of the containment cells. “I see a an empty cell, an old guy, the psycho, and the last one has a utility droid in it.”

Mira shook her head. “There may be more on the ship.”

Atton sighed in angst. “Alright, let’s check it out.”

She went back to the console’s menu, selecting another camera feed. “The image quality still isn’t great, but there _were_ more.”

“See any of our other friends?” He asked sarcastically.

“Give me more than half a second and maybe,” she hissed. She shook her head, staring at the screen. “Oh!” She exclaimed. “That’s Ausur.”

“How can you tell?”

“The bright orange beard.” She pointed at his sitting figure in the fourth cell.

“Gotcha. That still leaves the other crazy one and Ren’Li.”

“That’s gonna be a problem-” Mira claimed, pursing her lips. “There’s only one more feed I was able to hack into, and I have a feeling it’s not going to show both of them.”

Atton exhaled. “Well, even if it’s only one of ‘em, it’ll help us.”

Mira sucked in her breath. “Well, here goes nothing.” She switched to the last feed. She squinted. “That looks like a little kid!” She pointed at a figure, looking too small for their clothes, in a force cage. “I mean like, a _boy_!”

He stared at the screen. “Why would a kid be here?”

“I don’t pfassking know!” She cried out defensively. “Because Goto’s a maniac?” He continued studying the screen as Mira began to exit to the main menu. She shrugged, sighing. “Alright, then. Let’s get going. I’ll see what I can do about some of these doors.”  She fumbled around on the datapad, until the door next to them opened.

“Nice work, Red!” Atton exclaimed. “Oh, shit.” Three huge black droids were waiting behind the door. He shot daggers at Mira as he ignited his lightsaber. “You know what? Never mind.”

“Shut up!” She brought up her sonic blaster and began firing at Goto’s defensive droids, of which had shielded themselves. “Dammit!” Mira shouted. “Can’t you do some Jedi shit to obliterate these stupid things?!”

Atton ducked under a shot by one of the droids. “Well, I’m kind of new to this whole thing-” He grunted as he slashed the droid. “But I mean, I’ll see what I can do!”

Mira fired rapid shots at the droids and scowled. “ _Today please!_ ” She yelled.

“Damn, woman I’m trying!” He put his hand out, lightning striking and passing through all of the droids, causing all three to drop to the ground.

“Thank you,” Mira breathed, lowering her blaster. “That wasn’t too hard, was it?!”

“I’m not going to answer that.” Atton continued towards another sealed door. He groaned. “Looks like we’re gonna have to hack into this one too.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Mira took out the decryption device yet again, getting to work. Suddenly, loud sirens sounded off. “Shit…” She said under her breath.

Atton shot daggers at her. “Why didn’t the Zabrak just come?”

“Shut it.”

 

 

Zanna stood in the containment of the force cage, drenched in sweat. The electrocutions had been continuously delivered in waves for at least ten minutes, each new one draining her of life. Her arms had become numb from being held straight up, and she no longer had the strength to hold her head up.

 _Oh my gods…_ She thought to herself as the next wave started. _I don’t know how much longer I can take this…_ She knew for a fact that if she hadn’t had the Jedi training, she would have died sooner. It was only a matter of time now…

Over the overwhelming presence of the shocks around her, she was able to make out a strange sound. _Is… Is that an alarm?!_ Her heart skipped a beat. _Oh my god. Could it be them?!_ In an act of desperation, she attempted to reach out to Atton through the Force. _‘Atton… Atton…’_ She called out, _‘If you can hear me, say something… Anything…’_

 

 

Atton’s head snapped up while Mira tried to get the next door open. _‘Zan?!’_ He was certain he had heard her voice. _‘Zanna, you there?!’_

 _‘Yes, but barely.’_ Even in her thoughts, her voice was weak.

 _‘Oh thank the Force. I’m here. I’m coming to save you, love.’  
‘Hurry… I can’t take much more.’ _ Her voice was desperate, shaky even.

_‘I will. Where are you, Zan? Where do I find you?’_

“Got it!” Mira exclaimed, the door opening.

“Shush!” He hissed. “She’s telling me where she is!”

“What?!”

_‘I don’t know for sure, but it was past a row of containment cells. Master Vrook was in one… I’m in a force cage.’  
‘Hang on. Just hang on, we’re coming.’_

“Where is she?!” Mira asked.

Atton glanced up at her. “Were you able to see where those camera feeds were? Where the cell blocks are?”

“Uh…” She looked at her datapad. “Which one?”

“The one with the old guy,” He told her. “And Kyra. She passed him whenever she was going.” He paused. “Wait a minute… Oh my god! She’s the person you thought was a kid!”

She continued working on the pad, but glanced up at him. “What?!”  
“I don’t know what the hell she’s been through, but that’s her. We need to get to her now.”

Mira quickly typed on the pad, her brows narrowing as she focused. “Looks like east from here, and then north.”

“Okay, we need to move.” He ignited his lightsaber and began running to the east. _Please… Please hold on…._

The pair continued on, running throughout the ship. A horde of huge guardian droids, more of Goto’s defensive droids, and gun turrets stood in their way- however, Atton’s determination drove him, slashing down every obstacle in their path with relative ease. Mira had to run faster than usual to keep up with him, especially since he really didn’t know where he was going.

“HEY!” She screamed at him, as he was about to head down a corridor.

He turned around abruptly, groaning. “Damn, Mira! What is it?! We need to keep moving!”  
“Yeah, and I’m all for that, but you’re headed in the wrong direction, dumbass!”

He quickly looked at the corridor, lightsaber still in hand. “Oh.”

“That’s what I thought. Opposite way.” She pointed in a different direction. “Okay, we should be approaching the cell block now.”

“Excellent.” He pushed the door open, which led to a narrow hallway consisting of four containment cells. “Found it.”

“Good job, pilot. How would I ever have done this without you…?” She muttered in sarcasm.

“You know what?” Atton started.

“Honestly, I don’t wanna kn-”

“MIRA!”

She spun around, facing the first cell. “Holy shit, _Mission_?!”

Mission was on her knees the cell’s corner, hands cuffed behind her back. “Mira, please, you need to help me out!”  
She snorted. “Why in the name of the Force would I help you?!”

Mission shook her head. “No, not me. Ren’Li.”

“Red, we need to move!” Atton said through gritted teeth.

“Please, she didn’t do anything!” Mission begged. “Goto put her in the maintenance room to make her do repairs on all these damn droids. There’s no way for me to get out, but if you can get into that room, you’ll have no problem.”

Mira stared at her. “I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you, Mira! Just…” She exhaled deeply. “Tell her that I love her, okay? I probably won’t see her again.”

“Mira, we need to leave NOW!” Atton yelled.

She stared at Mission- her face, for once, was utterly sincere. “Okay. Fine.”

Mission bowed her head humbly. “Thank you so much,” she said quietly.

Mira nodded, then ran down the hallway to catch up to Atton, who had stopped abruptly before the next door. “Locked?” She asked, catching her breath.

He pounded on the door. “Damn thing’s stuck!”

“Let me see what I can do.” She knelt next to a screen as Atton put his ear to the door.

“Oh my god,” he breathed. “I can hear… something. Sounds like some sort of electricity surge…”

Mira snapped her head up. “Isn’t… Isn’t that where Z is…?”

His eyes widened. “Get this door open NOW!”

She fumbled to get the door open, when suddenly they heard the sound of screaming coming from the room next to them.

“MIRA!” He shouted, pounding on the door.

“I’M TRYING!” Her hands shook in desperation. “There!”  
The door slid open, revealing a relatively large room with different torture equipment- the most prominent being the force cage that held a woman being shocked, screaming for her life.

“ZAN!” Atton ran to the cage. “Zan, I’m here! I’m here! We’re going to get you out of there, I promise!”

Mira ran to another panel on one of the room’s walls and immediately logged into it. “I’m gonna shut this thing down!” She yelled.

“Do it quick!” He stared at Zanna, heart racing. “She doesn’t have much time.”

“Yeah, there’s only about two more minutes until it’s done with it’s job!” Her voice cracked as she yelled to him.

“MIRA!” He screamed at her. “Do something!”

Mira groaned from where she was standing. “There’s no way to shut it down!”

Atton snapped his head back to her. “Are you _kidding_ _me_?! There has to be _some_ thing!”

She shook her head. “I might be able to overload it-” She looked up at him. “But it’ll probably kill her.”

“We have no choice! If this doesn’t work, she’ll die!”

“Yeah, well, she might die if I overload the circuit!”

Atton looked back at Zanna, who was still screaming at the top of her lungs, her body jolting as the electricity was being shot through her. His face screwed up in sadness watching her. He took a deep breath, then faced Mira again. “Do it.” He stood directly in front of the cage, watching as Zanna continued to scream in agony as Mira started typing the command, focusing more on the Force to keep Zanna safe than he ever had since he became a Jedi. _Please work…_ He thought, closing his eyes. _She has to be okay._

“GET READY!” Mira shouted.

Atton held his breath as the force cage itself began to send sparks flying, its circuits overloading. The cage shook, it’s energy surging until it began to explode, all the while Zanna screamed. He held his hand up to shield himself from the extreme light that the explosion caused as Mira came over to meet him. The next moment was silent, smoke slowly coming out from the bottom of the cage. It’s shield had been shut down successfully.

“Zan!” He looked at her as she hung her head, seemingly motionless.

“She’s cuffed to that thing,” Mira noted, pointing to her wrists. “I can’t reach it, though.”

He reached up over the Jedi’s arms, unlocking the cuffs. Immediately, she fell forward into his arms, gasping for air.

“Zan?! Zan, are you okay?!” He asked as she fell limply into him.

Her only response was the littlest nod as she began to weep. The two slowly sunk into the ground, she being too weak to stand. She curled up into him as he knelt on the floor.

“Thank the Force you’re alive,” he whispered to her, cradling her against him as she wept. He kissed her forehead, rocking her back and forth on his knees. “It’s okay. It’s okay now.”

Mira looked down at the two. “We can’t be here for too long…” She said quietly.

He looked up at her with his eyes, but didn’t respond. He knew they didn’t have much time- but this was the most important thing right now. He looked down at the tiny woman in his arms. She was violently shaking, gasping for air in between sobs. What little skin pigment she had was gone, and it was bruised and fragile from all the shocks and beatings she had endured. He brought his hand to the back of her head, gently rubbing her hair- which had been choppily cut, which he assumed was not her doing. She also was wet from sweating, causing her teeth to chatter from the cold. He took off his ribbed jacket, careful to keep holding her steady, and gently placed it over her shoulders- and he noticed the black shirt was slightly discolored in the back from blood. They sat on the ground together with Mira standing over them for a minute or so as Zanna caught her breath and her crying slowed.

“OH, SHIT!” Mira shouted, ducking as a shot from one of Goto’s droid fired past her. “We’ve got company!” She brought her sonic blaster back up, firing at the circular droid. “Oh, pfassk it!” She pulled her right wrist up, aiming it directly at the herd of droids firing at her. The next instance, something flew out of her wrist launcher, causing all of the droids to explode.

Atton gaped at her. “Why the hell did you not do that before?!”

“Because I figured getting out of here would be harder than finding our way in!” She yelled as more droids approached.

He pressed his forehead against Zanna’s. “Okay, we’re gonna get you out of here, Zan. Just hang on as best as you can, alright?”

She weakly nodded as he secured his jacket over her, then scooped her up with his left hand underneath her butt, so she was more or less over his shoulder. He pulled out his lightsaber with his right hand, igniting it before following Mira through the containment cells. Zanna’s vision was weak, but it was still clear of what she was seeing. “Vrook…” She said quietly upon seeing the Jedi Master.

Atton stopped dead in his tracks. “What?”

“Vrook,” She said weakly again. “In there.”

He wheeled around, facing the old man. “Oh.” He turned his head to face her. “Do we _really_ need him?” He whined.

“Sorry, but yes.”

“Dammit.” He rolled his eyes in frustration. “Hold on.” He walked next to the cell Vrook was in, ignoring the gunfire from the droids. He took his lightsaber and slashed the cell’s security panel, causing it to explode.

Vrook stepped forward as the shield holding him fell. “Thank you, Exile.”

“Not to be a buzzkill or anything,” Atton grunted, “But it was actually all me. Also, we need to leave.”

The Jedi Master nodded. “Understood.”

“You guys head for the Hawk!” Mira shouted from the next hallway. “I’m going to go find Ren’Li.”

Atton groaned. “Why?” He complained.

Mira glanced at him before ducking from the crossfire. “She’s one of the good guys… And a friend.” She ran off before he could respond.

“Damn.” He glanced over at Vrook. “So, uh… You got a weapon on you?”

Vrook shot daggers at him. “I was imprisoned.”

“And?”

“My lightsaber was confiscated when I was brought aboard the ship,” he told him begrudgingly.

“Alright, one more stop then…”  
“No, we must escape. That is more important right now,” Vrook said authoritatively. “Goto may still trap us here.”

“Not on my watch.” Atton retaliated, repositioning Zanna on his shoulder. “Alright, let’s head out.”

 

 

“Just stay with her. Try whatever you can to help heal her.” Atton had placed Zanna down gently on one of the beds in the med bay, while Vrook stood over her looking concerned. “Please, just…” He inhaled deeply. “Try to do something.”

Vrook glared up at him. “I’m sure I’ll come up with ‘something’.”

Atton nodded, then turned around, rolling his eyes at the old man. He knew Vrook could heal her through the Force- he was only bitter at him because he had exiled her long ago. Not like that mattered at the moment, though. He stormed off to the cockpit, readying the ship to leave the instant Mira returned. “Damn, Mira…” He said to himself. “Get out of there.” He was, as much as he didn’t want to admit, worried that Mira wouldn’t come back. “We don’t need to go on another rescue mission…”

He sat impatiently in the pilot’s chair, the engine roared up and systems ready to leave the yacht. He tapped his fingers on the chair’s arms, breathing fast.

“I think this is yours.”

He turned around, hearing Mira’s voice.

“Yes, thank you, young one.” Vrook spoke. Atton assumed Mira had found his lightsaber.

Footsteps sounded closer to the cockpit, and Ren’Li emerged.

“Ah, what the hell are you _doing_ in here?!” Atton yelled as she sat down next to him.

“You need a co-pilot, and Mira needs to help Zanna recover.” She glared at him. “And believe me, man, we need to leave NOW.”

He raised his eyebrows in confusion. “What? Why?”

She began typing commands into the Hawk’s systems, shrugging. “There… may… or may not have been a self-destruct sequence initiated by the main power system’s computer.” She hesitated, looking over at his wide-eyed face. “And it may or may not be already counting down…”

“WHAT?!” He yelled. “Sith’s blood! Fine! We’re outta here.” He shook his head as the Ebon Hawk brought itself away from Goto’s yacht. “Hang on!”

Their ship was barely out of range as the yacht above them began to explode, the Hawk speeding down to Nar Shaddaa below, trying to avoid getting hit by the ship’s debris.

“Does this thing have any sort of protective shields?!” Ren’Li asked Atton, suddenly being hit by something.

“Not that I know of.”

She smirked. “Hm.”

He glared over at her. “What?”

She shrugged, grinning. “ _My_ ship does.” She looked over at him, smiling. _“Just saying.”_

He gaped at her in annoyance. “You realize we _did_ just rescue you, right?”


	8. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several surprising developments happen when the Ebon Hawk lands on Dantooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta for this work, Cambria, was editing my work chapter by chapter when she was in the hospital. The previous chapter was the last one she was able to do before she passed, and I haven't edited the rest of them for personal reasons. So from here on out, if there are errors or mistakes, that's why. <3

The Ebon Hawk landed gently where it had been docked before, a small space in the Refugee Landing Pad. As soon as it was on the ground, Atton jumped up from the cockpit and went straight to the medical bay. Ren’Li followed behind him.

Zanna was still lying down on the bed on her stomach with her eyes closed, both Vrook and Mira watching over her, the Jedi Master seeming to be utilizing the Force to heal her once again. Atton walked hesitantly up next to him. “How’s she doing?” He asked, rubbing his hands together nervously.

Mira looked over at him with a half smile, then patted his arm. “Considering what she’s been through the past week, she’s doing great.”

He furrowed his brows at her. “What about what she’s been through the past few hours?”

She rubbed his arm, trying to be a good friend. “That’s why I didn’t say ‘the past few hours’…”

He threw his head back. “What’s the damage?” He asked anxiously.

“She’s suffered extreme injuries via electrocution, as you know, so all the trauma caused her to go into hysteria.” She looked up at Atton. “But Master… Vrook… has been doing something with the Force to get her to calm down. So here we are.”

Atton’s eyes were glued on Zanna. “Is she unconscious?”

“For now, yeah. Until he’s done treating her.” She looked back down at her, the room silent for a minute or so. Finally Mira looked back up at Atton. “I know what you’re thinking, and I don’t agree.”

He looked down at her. “What do you mean?”

She shrugged. “You’re probably freaking out that it’ll be another four days until she comes to, right?”

He stared at her in amazement. “How did-?”

“I just do. And I think that since this guy’s definitely got more time on him than Visas does, and more experience, that she’ll recover in no time.”

He smiled at her. “Thanks, Red.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” She looked behind her and noticed Ren’Li, who was staring intently at Zanna. “Hey, let’s get you back to Nar Shaddaa.”

Ren’Li looked up at Mira. “Oh, of course. There is one thing you should know about, though.”

The two began to walk out of the medical bay. “What’s that?”

“Before you left with these guys the last time- more specifically when you went into the Jekk’Jekk Tarr- Kyra had me sneak into your safe house to put a tracker on your things.”

Mira sighed, shaking her head. “I’m not surprised.”

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t want to.”

“No, I know you didn’t.” Mira smiled. “You’re not like that.”

Ren’Li shook her head. “I’ve tried so hard to not be like them.” She looked into Mira’s eyes, hers glistening with tears. “How did things get so bad? I mean…” She took a deep breath. “It didn’t start out that way. What happened?”

“I can’t answer that for you.” Mira crossed her arms, shaking her head. “But I think that M.A.R.K 4 is in the past now. I’m not sure that…” She hesitated. “Not sure that they made it out.”

Ren’Li nodded. “Yeah. Who knows what I’m going to do now.”

“Well, you can start with disabling the tracker you planted on my stuff,” She laughed. “And, I mean, you can still be a kick ass bounty hunter. You’re definitely smart enough to do this yourself.”

“You think so?” She asked, twinkle in her eye.

“Absolutely.”

Ren’Li’s smile faded. “I don’t know what to do without Mission.”

Mira sighed. “You know, she asked me to get you. To save you.”

“What?”

“We were on our way to get Z, and we passed her. She was in a cell, really tied up.”

“Yeah, she kind of set off a smoke bomb in the yacht.”

“That doesn’t surprise me either.” Mira rolled her eyes. “Anyways, she stopped me and practically begged me to go and rescue you…” She paused. “And then told me to tell you that she loves you.”

Ren’Li’s eyes began to shed tears. “She did?”

Mira nodded slowly. “I promise. I really haven’t seen her that sincere… like, ever, really.”

“Thanks for telling me this.”

“Of course. You deserved to hear it.” She laughed. “I would’ve been a bad person if I didn’t, honestly.”

Ren’Li suddenly held out her arms and hugged Mira. “Thank you so much.”

Mira awkwardly let her continue the hug. “You’re welcome.” She let another moment go by. “Let’s get that tracker out of here, okay?”

“Sure. It’d be the least I could do.” She smiled at Mira. “And then back to Nar Shaddaa I’ll go.”

 

 

“Can everyone just calm the shit down?! I’ll answer all your questions if you’d just shut the hell up!” Mira yelled at the rest of the group.

After saying farewell to Ren’Li, she met up with Kreia, Mical, Bao-Dur, Visas, and T3 in Tienn’s shop. They had immediately began firing questions at her all at once, to which she did not respond well to.

“If nothing else, answer this one thing-” Mical said sternly, “Is she alright?”

“Yes. She’s fine. Well, she’s recovering.”

Visas looked to Kreia. “Perhaps we can aide her in recovery.”

Mira pursed her lips. “That might not be necessary.”

Mical raised a brow. “Why would that be?”

“She’s being watched over and healed by a Jedi Master already.”

Visas scowled. “I would not come close to calling Atton a Jedi-”

“Neither would I. He’s not who I was talking about.”

“Then who?” Bao-Dur asked.

“We came across a guy called Vrook. I guess he’s on your list of Jedi you’re all searching for.”

“Vrook?” Kreia asked quietly. “He was supposed to be on Dantooine…”

Bao-Dur looked over at her. “What was that?”

Kreia faced him, though she remained silent.

“ANYWAYS, Atton is with her on the Hawk, so we should all get back there so we can get the hell of this planet.”

“Good idea.” Mical said, arising from sitting on a plasteel cylinder.

“DWEEET-DOOO-BEE-BEEP!” T3 exclaimed.

“ _Bwooop beep_!” The remote whistled.

“Yeah,” Bao-Dur agreed. “I don’t want to have to come back here either.”

 

 

Mira led the team onto the ship, closing the loading ramp as T3 rolled in. “ATTON!” She yelled. “Time to get the pfassk out of here!” She craned her head to check if he was moving to the cockpit. “Rand?” She made sure the ramp had completely closed, then stomped into the med bay.

He was standing next to the bed, holding Zanna’s hand, as the rest of the crew was also standing around her. The bunch remained quiet as they looked upon her- her skin had become intensely bruised from the beatings M.A.R.K 4 had given her, and random bits of her flesh had been burnt off of her body from the electrical shocks. She looked even worse than when Mira had left to get the rest of the crew.

She walked up to Atton and gingerly put a hand on his shoulder. “We should get out of here,” she said quietly. “We don’t want any more trouble on Nar Shaddaa. We should head back to Dantooine as soon as possible; let the old guy off so we can continue on.” She looked up at Master Vrook, who was still using the Force in attempt to speed up her healing process.

Atton nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off of Zanna. He remained for a few more moments before releasing his grip from her hand and leaving the medical bay. Mira stared at the Jedi laying down and couldn’t help but wonder why she was unique. _There are plenty of other Jedi out there; why is she the one getting all the shit for it?_ A few moments later, the engines of the Ebon Hawk purred, indicating they were taking off towards the grassy planet of Dantooine once again. She looked up and noticed Mical, who was gazing at Zanna- much like Atton had. She lifted her head up. “Mical?”

“Hm?” He barely made any noise, still staring at the Jedi laying down.

“Could I talk to you for a minute?”

“Of course.” He made his way past Visas and Bao-Dur to reach Mira, who led him to the garage. She abruptly turned around, causing him to lightly bump into her. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly, “So what did you wish to talk to me about?”

“The Exile.” She looked at him seriously.

He quickly averted his attention to the side, mouth opening in confusion. “What about her?”

“I probably shouldn’t even have to tell you this…” She paused, looking up at him, hoping that he’d catch on. She exhaled deeply. “Zan…” She scratched her head. “She’s… she’s pretty much involved with Atton.”

Mical smiled. “I understand.”

Mira put her hands on her hips, surprised. “You do?”  


He laughed lightly. “I am no fool. While I do admire her greatly, I assure you that your concern will be of no issue.”

She stood in silence, just watching him- he seemed to be convincing himself of what he was saying was the truth. “Well, it’s good that…” She struggled as she spoke. “It’s good you know that. But I’m sorry about it.” She gave him a half smile. “You’re a good guy. And she cares about you, just maybe not in the way you’re hoping for.”

He nodded. “I know she does. And I understand- I have for a while now. So I shall continue to be a loyal friend, as that is what she needs me to be.”

Mira patted his shoulder. “Good for you.” She started to make her way out of the garage; Atton definitely needed a co-pilot in his state. _The last thing we need is to crash because he’s too hung up over Zan…_ She shook her head thinking about her conversation with Mical. “Only guy in the galaxy who labels himself as the friend…” She mumbled to herself. “More guys should be like him.”

 

 

_‘Awaken…’_

The word echoed through Zanna’s mind as her consciousness regained. Her mind tried desperately to figure out what was happening, and she began to feel her body coming back to life.

_‘Awaken, Exile.’_

The words were extremely loud in her mind, and her eyes immediately and uncontrollably blinked open. Her vision was extremely fuzzy, but she was able to make out a hooded figure over her. “Kreia?” She asked, her voice cracking.

“You have recovered quite well,” She said in a monotonous tone. “You have exceeded my expectations.”

Zanna strained her vision, trying to see her teacher more clearly. “Expectations?” She shook her head. “What expectations?”

Kreia’s lips coiled into somewhat of a smile. “The past week or so has been quite the test for you.”

“Test?” She blinked her eyes a few more times, her vision becoming clearer. “What do you mean?”

Kreia stood silently for a few moments, looming over the young Jedi.

Zanna twitched her fingers and toes to ensure she could move her body. She shakily sat up to look at the old woman. “Kreia,” she said sternly. “Did… Did you know all of this was going to happen?” She stared at her intently, mind spinning. “Wait… At the Academy, once Sion started attacking, I reached out to you-” She shot daggers with her eyes. “You ignored me.”

“That battle was yours and yours alone,” Kreia insisted. “Had I interfered, you would have-”

“I would have been a lot farther away from death,” Zanna said coldly. “I would have retained a lot more of my blood. That would have been nice.”

“Exile, that-”

Zanna snorted. “Exile? Is that all I am to you?!”

The old woman’s lips pursed. “What you have recently endured has proven you are stronger than I ever could have imagined,” she said quickly. “While I did not prohibit these events from occurring, I did not let anything happen that I knew you could not handle.”

“Oh my god!” Zanna cried out incredulously. “I can’t even believe this. I have been through so much shit these past few weeks, and-and- and you didn’t even _try_ to help me?!” She started to get up from the bed. “What the pfassk kind of shit teacher are you?!” She stood up, then immediately began to fall, her legs weak from all that she had gone through. She regained her balance and stood up straight. “Another question for you, if you’d care to answer it-” She glared at the old woman, inches away from her wrinkled face. “Why is it that you seem completely fine? On Peragus, when your hand was cut off, I could feel it. Yet you seem to be unaffected by, well, let’s see-” She started counting on her fingers. “Being slashed by Sion’s saber and almost dying due to blood loss, then being beaten and abused by a pack of psycho bounty hunters, and being nearly electrocuted to death.” She put her hands down and glowered at Kreia. “Care to explain anything to me?”

The old woman stood motionless.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Zanna began to walk out of the medical bay. “I swear on the Force, I’m just going to leave you on the next planet we stop at, you old bitch.” She marched out of the med bay as strongly as she could, trying to resist the pain overcoming her body.Her head was spinning as she made her way to her quarters, desperate to just curl up into a ball. She was nearly there when Mical came around the corner unexpectedly, causing her to bump into him. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “I didn’t know you were there.”

“Zanna!” He cried happily, immediately hugging her. “Thank the Force you’re alright. We have all been so worried about your well being.”

“Thanks, Mical.” She smiled awkwardly at him. As much as she enjoyed his company, all she wanted was to lie down in her own bed.

“It has been some time since I’ve seen you up and well,” he said softly. “The last time you responded verbally to me was when I came to your aide after your encounter with the Sith at the Academy.”

Zanna blinked in surprise. “Wow, wasn’t that… what a week ago? Maybe more?”

He nodded. “That is correct.”

She exhaled. “Yeah, good times…” She mumbled.

“How are your wounds doing, if I may ask?”

“Oh, they’re doing great!” She smiled, nodding. “They’re scabbing over, so that’s a good sign.”

“That is good news,” he said. “I am most glad to hear it.”

She folded her arms, looking up at him. “Thank you.” She said quietly.

He cocked his head in confusion. “What for?”

“For coming to rescue me.” She shrugged, laughing. “Back at the Academy, and then for taking care of me while I was near death.”

“Oh.” He swayed on his feet. “You are most certainly welcome. Though I must admit, it was Visas who truly healed you.”

“So modest.” She joked. “I wouldn’t have made it if it weren’t for you.” She looked sincerely into his eyes. “You saved me, Mical.”

He exhaled, running his hand through his blonde hair and shaking his head. “I will always come and save you, Zanna.” He promised her quietly.

She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.” She smiled at him once more before walking past him towards her quarters.

Mical remained standing, his head hung, as she left him. He let out a sigh as Visas appeared. He looked up at her. “How long were you lingering?” He asked her.

“Long enough.” She walked up in front of him. “Are you alright?”

He smiled. “I am perfectly well.”

She smiled warmly back at him. “That’s good to hear.”

He took her hands in his, their fingers interlocking. “Let us continue this conversation in the starboard dormitory?”

“Of course.” He linked arms with her, and the pair walked to other end of the Ebon Hawk.

“I long for the day we can speak as one without hiding it,” she said once they were in her quarters.

He cupped the side of her face with his hand. “I know, and I am sorry for it, love.” Mical said quietly. “However, we cannot as long as we both are on this journey with the Exile. That is why both our appearances must be kept up to avoid any suspicion of our own whereabouts.”

“Be honest-” She ordered him, her voice desperate and soft. “Do you still feel the way about her as you did when you first met her?” She hesitated. “That conversation you just had was intensely convincing.”

He sighed. “I shall tell you what I told Mira- I admire her greatly, as I’m sure you do as well. She is a remarkable Jedi as well as a person.” He smiled at her. “But, no. I no longer hold any romantic feelings for her-” He brought his forehead to hers. “Those are reserved for you, my sweet Visas. I promise.” He gently brought his lips to hers, then embraced her in his arms.

 

 

“We should be touching down on Dantooine in an hour or so,” Atton proclaimed to Mira. “After that, we should lie low for a few days. Force knows we all need a break.”

“Aye-ay, captain,” she replied sarcastically, smirking at him.

He glared at her. “Save the sass for someone who won’t catch it, Red.”

She shrugged. “Just trying to lighten the mood.” She swiveled slightly in her chair, lips pursed in thought. “Speaking of, I managed to smuggle some Tarisian Ale onto the Hawk while we were still on Nar Shaddaa.”

Atton’s eyes widened. “You _did_?” He laughed. “How did you swing that?!”

She grinned. “You underestimate me, Rand. You really do.” She leaned back in her chair, folding her arms. “So, what do you say? I can go get the Zabrak to take over, and have a friendly drinking competition.”

He gaped at her in disbelief. “You’re joking, right?” He laughed. “I’d crush you, Red.”

Mira smiled, fire in her eyes. “Then you shouldn’t have a problem, right?”

His mouth remained open smiling. “Sure. You’re on. Go get Bao-Dur then we’ll settle this.”

“Perfect.” She stood up, looking at Atton. “I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“I have to warn you, though-” He shouted at her as she left. “I spent a lot of my time in cantinas, Red.”

She sauntered away, grinning wickedly. “We’ll see about that.”

 

 

“I’ll take it from here.” Bao-Dur placed his hand on Atton’s shoulder.

“Great!” He stood up from the captain’s chair. “Thanks, buddy.” He turned around and hastily started walking to meet Mira, unexpectedly slamming into T3.

“BEEEET-BEEP!” He whistled angrily.

“I’m _sorry_ , god!” He patted the droid. “Don’t have to be so rude about it.”

“DEEREEEET-BEEEP-DEE-DWOOOOP.”

“You being a temporary co-pilot doesn’t make you any less of a trash can.”

T3 whistled in a snickering fashion.

“Whatever.” He mumbled as he continued walking. _Thank the Force Mira smuggled that alcohol on board… I could use a drink._

He rounded the corner to the kitchen, where Mira was sitting with her feet crossed on top of the table, sipping a bright green liquid from a shot glass.

“Hey, what gives?!” Atton cried. “You started without me!”

She smirked. “I’m doing you a favor, Rand. I’m giving you a better advantage to win this-” she finished the last of the drink, slamming the glass down on the table. “This is my second shot.” She grinned at him. “Your move.”

He shook his head as he took a seat opposite her, where a full shot glass of Tarisian Ale was waiting for him. “How is this stuff even still available?” He picked up the drink, examining it. “Taris was destroyed.”

She shrugged. “There are still people that know the recipe. The planet didn’t need to be intact for people to still _brew_ the stuff. It’s not that hard to understand.”

He glared at her. “You talk a big game for such a small girl.”

Mira readjusted herself, putting her legs underneath the table and leaning closer to him. “You’re acting like a gizka for someone who thinks they can win.”

He stared her down, furrowing his brows. He abruptly brought the glass to his lips, downing the entire thing with a flick of his head. “Let me do another one so we’re on the same number.” He began to pour himself another shot from a huge bottle of Tarisian Ale. He chuckled to himself. “This ain’t gonna be enough, Red- I _promise_ you that. I’ve nearly built up an immunity from-”

He was cut off by Mira placing two more large bottles on the table. She crossed her arms. “I’ve got two more in storage.” She smiled at him. “Bring it on.”

 

 

 _“Do you feel it? The wound of this world… it is centered here.” Kreia gestured to the sight ahead. “Yet it still holds an important part in our journey.”_  
_Zanna glanced over at Kreia. “Why’s that?” She returned her gaze back to the building in front of her. What used to be a large and beautiful Enclave for the Jedi was now destroyed- in ruins._  
_“If we succeed in gathering the Jedi, they will come to this place,” Kreia explained as the Dantooine winds whistled around them, “and if those Jedi are slain, then all that remains of the Order shall be drawn here as well.”_  
_“Woah, hold up;” Atton said suddenly. “What do you mean, ‘slain’? Are you expecting them to be killed?”_  
_Kreia’s head turned to face him. “I do not know what lies ahead.”_  
_“Bantha shit…” Atton mumbled._  
_Zanna shook her head. “Slain… by who? I mean, if they’ve survived this long, why-” She stopped. “Uh…” She scratched her head, the thought suddenly lost from her mind._  
_“What was that?” Atton asked, craning his head past Kreia to see her._  
_“I… I’m not sure. Let’s just get to the sub-levels. We need to find Vrook.”_  
_Kreia faced the Enclave, a cold grin on her face…_

  
“Exile?”

Zanna blinked her eyes open, bringing her blankets closer to her face. She looked up. “BAH!”

“Good morning to you, too.” Vrook stood over her, a more or less permanent  scowl  on his face.

“I’m sorry, Master, for my reaction-” she exhaled, sitting up. “I was just… not expecting you to be in here.”

“Your friends thought it wise for me to continue healing you before I departed back to the planet.” He sighed. “So I obliged.”

“Oh…” She bowed slightly. “Well, thank you, Master.”

“I must ask something, Exile.” His face was grim.

“Anything, Master.”

“While on the yacht of the crime boss Goto, I noticed your eyes.”

Zanna’s heart dropped. “You did?”

Vrook nodded. “They were marked by the Dark Side, Hal.”

She shook her head. “Master Vrook, I promise I have not yielded to the Dark Side!” She said quickly.

“Then explain yourself. Tell me of your time since your Exile.” He narrowed his eyes, the look of disapproval on his face.

She sighed nervously. “So, here’s what happened…” She began to tell him all of her journey, from Peragus to Telos, to Nar Shaddaa, then their previous trip to Dantooine, then finally Korriban- and of the Sith Academy and, finally, of her experience within the tomb. “I admit that it was a moment of weakness, when I was faced with that final task, but I swear to you on the Force that I have not strayed from the path of the Light.”

He stared at her intently while she pleaded with her eyes. His breathing was heavy as he examined her. “I sense no deceit in your claims,” he said at last. “I believe you.”

She bowed again to him in thankfulness. “Thank you, Master Vrook.”

“Thank the Force, Exile- it is what shows us the truth.”

“I know.” She nodded, sighing from relief.

“While I was treating you for your wounds, I was able to also- in a sense- heal your eyes. The darkness that was once manifesting itself upon you has lessened.”

“Really?!” She smiled, laughing. “That’s amazing!” She paused, thinking. “But why did you do it if you suspected me to be aligned with the Sith?”

He exhaled, looking down at the ground. “I knew if there was even a chance that the physical effects were truly because of your alignment with the Force, then my rectification of those effects would only be temporary.”

She lifted her head. “So you’d know for sure if I was a Sith or not, since my eyes would return back to the yellow, right?”

“That would be correct.”

Zanna nodded. “Wise.”

“It also is the Jedi way to help all we can; to heal those who seek to be healed.”

“This is true.” Zanna smiled sincerely at the old man. “Thank you, Master.”

“You’re welcome, Exile.” He began to walk out of her quarters. “Oh, there is another thing about your recovery, as pointed out by the young man from the medical room-”

“Mical?”

He stared at her disapprovingly. “Yes, I believe that was him name. He mentioned that the electrical damage that was done may cause a permanent hair color change.” He scratched his balding head. “I do not know why this is important, but he asked me to mention it nonetheless.”

“Yeah, that sounds like Mical.” She sighed, then ran a hand through her hair looking down. She paused while she did so, then glanced up back at Vrook. “Why… How…” She licked her lips, struggling for words. “My hair- it’s like to my shoulders already.”

Vrook looked down at her, unamused. “And?”

“Kyra cut almost all of it off. Is ‘fast hair growth’ a part of this healing process of yours?”

“The Force technique I have used strengthens all of the body’s systems. So I assume, yes- it has sped up the growth process, and will continue to do so over the next few days. It also will help relieve and remove bruises or minor cuts you have suffered, but it will not alleviate the marks permanently.” Vrook nodded, turning back again towards the door. “The majority of the pain you have suffered from will be gone; and your wounded body will become stronger because of it.”

She smiled, overwhelmed with gratitude. “I can’t ever repay you for this. I owe you my life.”

He smiled softly. “No need. Continue to save the lives of others- it is all in being a Jedi. Promise me you will do the same as I have.”

“I promise, Master Vrook. Thank you.”

He nodded, then exited her quarters.

She sat up straight, absolutely elated. She recognized that, as she stretched her body, she felt better than she had in weeks. A smile of pure joy came across her face,  immediately beginning to examine her body. Vrook had been correct- the bruises she knew had been present before were almost completely faded away. She jumped up in excitement, breathing fast. In a haste to get to the refresher, she got tangled up in her sheets and wound up tripping and falling onto the ground- she didn’t mind one bit. She picked herself up and ran to the refresher, desperate to look at herself in the mirror. She laughed out loud when she met her own gaze- soft, blue eyes once again looked back at her, her somewhat curly hair just touching her shoulders. She ran her hand through her hair, turning her head to examine it. “Hm…” Zanna said to herself. “Not the weirdest thing that’s ever happened to me…” She lowered her head to better inspect her scalp- the roots of her hair were a silvery color, which she suspected was what Mical hypothesized regarding the correlation to the electrical damage and her hair. Once again though, she didn’t mind one bit.

She was abruptly knocked off balance as the Ebon Hawk shifted. _I think we’re landing…_ she thought. _I’d better go check in on the others._ Zanna fluffed her hair with a smile before heading out to the main hold of the ship. As she approached the kitchen, she heard very loud laughter. She peered down the hallway. “What the hell?!”

Mira glanced over at her. “Ey!” She shouted, throwing her arms up. “Look who’s up and about!”

Zanna stepped closer slowly, pointing towards the opposite side of the table. “What..? What happened here?”

She looked over to where Zanna was pointing. “Oh, you mean _him_?” She looked over at Atton, who’s jacket had been taken off, his arms and face flat on the table, completely passed out. She shrugged. “The man couldn’t handle his alcohol.”

Zanna shook her head, hand on her face. “How much did he have?”

Mira gave a hearty laugh. “Not as much as I did, that’s for sure.” She leaned over and patted Atton’s head. “Poor kid.” She looked up at Zanna, looking almost giddy. “He didn’t stand a chance!” She wheezed.

“Okay, well that’s fantastic,” Zanna said sarcastically. “How long will he be out for? We should be on Dantooine practically any second.”

“Hmm, hard to say.” She picked up one of his hands and raised it, then immediately dropped it so it fell smack down on the table. “Maybe… I don’t know… until tomorrow?” She held back laughter as she spoke. “It depends.”

Zanna groaned, throwing her head back. “Is there any way to fix him?”

“Not that I know of.” She began pouring herself another shot. “Oh!” She exclaimed, suddenly laughing. “Oh, you mean about the alcohol.”

She glared at Mira. “The pfassk did you think I meant?”

“I assumed his overwhelming sass, sense of authority, his overall personality-“

“Okay, I get it.” She sighed. “So, is there a way to help get rid of this?”

“Sure, yeah.” Mira chuckled. “He should be fine once we get to Dantooine and settle down.”

“Good.” Zanna turned to leave, then paused. “Out of curiosity, what was the final score before he passed out?”

She took a sip from her glass. “Well, as of right now forty five minutes in, I’m on my fifteenth- He only made it to seven.”

Zanna shook her head. “Great…”

 

 

“This place is great!” Bao-Dur exclaimed as he stepped into a hallway.

“You could say that again.” Zanna mumbled, looking around at the building she was in. “Administrator Adare was way too nice to let us stay here for the next few days.”

Mical was staring at a large plaque by the front door. “Sandral Estate.” He turned to the others, excitement in his face. “This estate is incredibly rich with history!”

“Fun fact-” Mira said monotonously, “No one really gives a shit.”

“BWEEP-BOOP!” T3 whistled happily.

“Oh yeah, you should be happy in the maintenance room the Administrator mentioned,” Bao-Dur agreed.

The gang had been graciously offered to take up residence in the abandoned home of a former elite Dantooine family, the Sandrals, by the planet’s government, Khoonda. Terena Adare, Khoonda’s administrator and a good friend of Master Vrook’s, had been so relieved they had rescued him from Nar Shaddaa that she allowed them all to temporarily live on the Sandral grounds. The home was incredibly large, with more than enough rooms for each of the current members of the Ebon Hawk.

Atton suddenly let out a loud burp, slung over Bao-Dur’s shoulder. “Gross.” Bao-Dur said, shaking his head. “Great work, Mira.”

“The pfassk did I do?!” She cried, raising her arms defensively.

“I wanna go to sleep,” Atton mumbled.

“I have never more had a such a dislike for another living creature.” Kreia stated, taking a step away from him.

“Nor I…” Visas agreed quietly.

“Moving on,” Zanna hissed, “I have a list of room numbers that we’ve been assigned to. The building apparently is in a square design, so the common room and kitchen are in the middle, with the rooms lining four hallways-”

“LET ME TAKE YOU DOWN A SIZE!” Atton yelled, flailing his arm at Mira.

“There’s no one to fight, dumbass,” she sneered at him, smacking his arm away.

“Mira, tone it down with the sass since you’re technically responsible,” Zanna said, eyes narrowing, “and everyone else, just listen to your room numbers and report to it after I call it out. Understood?”

The group nodded.

“Alright.” She looked at the paper the Administrator had given her. “Visas, you’re in Calder 2-”

“Excuse me?” Visas asked, confused.

“The General is using the phonetic alphabet that was created for the Republic during the War.” Bao-Dur explained.

Zanna looked around. “Did I really use it?”

“You most certainly did,” Mical agreed. “It is alright. It is a part of you, your history, and part of-”

“Alright, save it, Disciple.” Mira shook her head. “Zan, just move on. Most of us know what you’re talking about.”

“Alright, Mira, you’re on the opposite side of the building in X-Troop 3.”

“On it.” Mira picked up her small bag of belongings and hastily walked away.

“Kreia, you’re Calder 3, Atton is Onasi 1, Mical, you’re Manaan 3.”

“Did I hear my name?” Atton yelled. “I swear on the Force, I saw a boma shouting my name.”

Zanna put a hand on her hip, looking at Bao-Dur. “Honestly, if he wasn’t drunk…” She cleared her throat. “Bao-Dur, you’re in Manaan 2, I’m in X-Troop 4. And would you please take him to his room?”

“Sure thing, General.” Bao-Dur saluted with his free hand and walked away.

“DWOOOOP?” T3 asked.

“Oh, the maintenance room is apparently below this level. There should be an elevator in the common room.”

He whistled in affirmation and wheeled off.

“Yeah, I’m gonna head to bed too.” She turned towards the M wing. “Force knows we all could use some rest.”

 

 

A few hours had passed since the crew had returned to their respective rooms, having had dinner and most were in bed for the night. Zanna, however, had retired long before the others, still feeling the aftermath of the weeks previous. Atton, too, had been in his room the whole day instead of being out and about- for very obvious reasons.

She awoke suddenly from a dream, the same one she had earlier that day; although it wasn’t exactly a bad dream. She sat up, pulling her sheets closer to her. _What just happened?_ She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but whatever she was dreaming about seemed less like a dream, but more of a memory. _Something to do with Kreia… But what?_  She stood up from the bed and began pacing, wide awake now, trying to remember what she saw. _She was telling me something… About the Jedi I think? Dammit… And while it seemed more like a memory, it also somehow was incomplete. Why can’t I remember what happened?! I feel like I have a hangover._  Then she remembered: _Atton… I wonder if he’s still completely out of it._ Since she preferred to sleep with just a top on, she frantically scanned the room for her pajama pants. As soon as she  slipped them on she immediately headed for the door. Though his room was just around the corner, she tiptoed barefoot in an attempt to be as quiet as possible. She stood in front of room O1, her breathing unusually rapid. She took a deep breath before cracking the door open.

She peeked into his room- his window was open, moonlight pouring in, and he was sitting at the foot of the bed, his hands buried into his face. “How’re you holding up?” She asked quietly, opening the door slightly more ajar.

He snapped his head up. “Zan!” A smile broke out onto his face. He jumped up as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. “I’m so happy to see you.” he said as he brought her closer. He seemed unsure of what to do with himself.

She couldn’t hide the enormous smile on her face. “I’m happy to see you too, you have no idea.”

He just shook his head before bringing her lips to his. After he did so, he studied her face, holding it lovingly in his hands. “Your eyes,” he breathed, “they’re-”

“Back to normal,” she finished for him.

“I was going to say beautiful.” He corrected with a smile, his thumbs moving back and forth on her side hairline. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

“And you’re drunk.” She laughed, hugging him tightly.

“Nah, not anymore.” He laughed. “I was pumped with…” He hesitated, struggling for the right words. “Basically a medpack, but for hangovers.”

“Oh, well that’s a relief. And also convenient as hell.” She smirked at him. “I was worried you were only saying those things because your head wasn’t on straight.”

He shook his head, with that half-smile of his on his face. “Zan, when has my head ever been askew?”

She laughed. “ _Askew_?”

“Hey,” he said defensively. “Not like you’ve ever said anything crazy.”

“I have,” she said, her eyes twinkling. “But they haven’t been nearly as crazy as anything you’ve ever said.”

“Here’s another one-” he tilted her head up closer to his. “I love you, Zanna Hal.”

She stared at him, mouth open in shock. “What?”

“The last time I had the opportunity to tell you that, I let it go… And I nearly lost you forever.” He smiled. “I needed to make sure you knew that in case something else happened. I loved you from the moment I saw you.” He chuckled to himself. “I thought you were a dream.”

She threw her arms around his neck, standing on her toes, an irrefutable smile on her face. “I love you too, Atton Rand.”

He grabbed her below her bum and lifted her up, their faces now right in front of each other’s. He kissed her fiercely as she wrapped her legs around him, bringing her hands to the sides of his face.  He slowly walked back over to the bed, gently laying her down before he hovered over her, continuing to kiss her. His hands reached for her waist underneath her shirt, then slowly began to continue upwards. Feeling his cold touch on her skin, her back arched, and she abruptly pulled back from him. He stopped. “Zan, you alright?”

She hesitated. “I…” She bit her lip. “I don’t know if…”

Atton immediately rolled off to the side of her. “Of course, of course. I don’t want you to do anything that you d-”

“No!” She groaned, pushing herself off of the bed and standing beside it. “It’s not that. It’s not that at all.”

He sat up on the bed, back against the wall. “Then what is it?”

She paced beside him, biting her nail. “It’s just that…” She stopped in front of him. “I… haven’t ever… well…” She stared at him, hoping she didn’t have to say the words.

He laughed. “ _That’s_ what you’re worried about?” He grabbed her hand. “Zan, I know you haven’t. You’re a Jedi, for pfassk’s sake.” He smiled at her. “I don’t care about that. All that matters is that I’m here with you, and if you’re not ready, then I’m completely fine with that.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.”

She looked down. “But you’re right- I’m a Jedi.”

Atton glared at her in confusion for a moment. “What-? Oh.” He tilted his head back so it rested against the wall. “The rules. I forgot.”

She sat on the edge of the bed. “And if I ever want to be accepted back into the Order, I have to follow the rules…” She let out an exasperated sigh. “But there’s a chance they won’t even let me back in now…” She mumbled to herself.

He sighed, leaning over to rub her shoulder. “If that’s what you really want, then I’m okay with that.” He paused. “But… that also means that anything between us can’t happen.” After seeing her concerned look, he asked her quietly, “Do you want that too?”

She shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. After a minute or so of thinking, she looked at him right in the eyes. “I want to be with  _you_ more than anything else,” she whispered.

He wiped the tear off her face, keeping his hand on her cheek. “Even if it means giving up being in the Order? Zan, I mean, this is a big decision.”

She took his hand that was on her face. “Atton, I escaped death a few days ago, and if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t even be here.” She turned to face him, sitting cross-legged before him. “Having you by my side, I know now, is what I want-more than anything.”

He ran a hand through her hair. “Are you sure about this?”

She smirked. “You complaining?”

“No, not at all!” He laughed. “I’m just double checking.”

“I’ve made up my mind,” she told him, adjusting her position so she was straddling him. She sat on her knees, holding his face in her hands.

“You sure did,” he breathed, placing his hands on her waist. She tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head.

She examined his bare chest, which was very well defined- and he had a black tattoo on top of his right peck. “You never told me you had a tattoo.”

He looked down at it. “You never asked,” he replied with a grin.

“What is it?”

“It’s the Huttese symbol for ‘a fighter’.”

She cocked her head, putting her arms around his neck again. “Why do you have it? I mean, I like it and all, but any significance?”

“Yeah. Well, you know I spent a lot of time in War, and when you’re doing what you’re doing, you’re fighting for your life. You’re fighting for something. And it reminded me why to keep fighting- especially now.”

She bit her lip, smiling. “Why now?”

He tugged her closer. “Because now I have _someone_ to fight for.”

“Yeah?”

He kissed her on the lips, then her neck. “Yeah. I promise, Zan, I won’t stop fighting for you.” He whispered the words to her, running his fingers through her hair.

She brought her forehead to his, uncontrollably smiling, and brought her lips to his. She once again felt his touch against her waist, slowly traveling upwards. She took the hem of her own shirt and brought it up over her head, revealing her bare chest. He took a sharp breath in, taking her in his sights. He took her hands in his. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

She shook her head smiling, and pressed herself against him, passionately kissing him. He took her waist and carefully laid her down, so he was once again hovering above her.

All of the battles they had gone through, all the disapproval, the flirtation between them, and the love formed between them found its release. Zanna and Atton were undisturbed by the rest of the crew for the rest of the night, unknowing of what was happening behind closed doors.


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zanna and Atton develop their relationship despite the consequences. Meanwhile, Mira's situation becomes much more dicey.

_“Ah, you’re back.” Atton was still seated at the controls on the Peragus mining facility. “For a second I thought you wouldn’t make it out of those tunnels.”_  
_“Well, I’m tougher than I look.” Zanna was carrying a small bag that she had acquired while searching the facility for other people- a suit that proved unsuccessful._  
 _“You must be if you found your way through that hell of a maze.” He leaned back in his chair. “That looks like an emergency supply bag.”_  
 _She unzipped the bag, eager to find anything remotely useful. “Aha!” She exclaimed. “There’s some clothes in here!” She was still confined to the extremely small jumper she had on, which basically served only as undergarments._  
 _“Dammit…” Atton muttered._  
 _She looked up at him, scowling. “Excuse me?”_  
 _“Uh, I mean…” He scratched his head. “I meant good to hear it.” He nervously laughed. “No sense in you running around half-naked. It’s.. it’s distracting… I mean for the droids…_ ”

 _She raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you quite finished?”_  
_“Yeah, yeah. I’m done.”_  
 _“Good.” She glared at him. “Now turn around.”_  
 _“What? Why?”_  
 _“I’m going to put on these clothes because I am freezing cold and I barely know you and, honestly, you’re kind of creeping me out, so do me a favor and put those eyes away.”_  
 _He gaped at her. “Damn, okay.” He swiveled back around in his chair, putting his hands up defensively._  
 _She examined the mining uniform, shaking her head. “This’ll do for now,” she told herself, stepping into the clothes._  
 _“So…” Atton said, his back to the young woman. “How long have you been a Jedi?”_  
 _She scoffed. “You’re trying to make small talk now?”_  
 _“Hey, just trying to get to know you better is all. I won’t tell anyone, trust me- I’m great at keeping secrets. Besides, don’t forget that I’m helping you out here.”_  
 _She shook her head, smiling. “Fine. I’ll oblige you with your stupid questions.”_  
 _“Thank you.” He threw his hands back behind his head. “Being a Jedi must be tough, you know… No family…” He paused. “No husband.”_  
 _“No tougher than enduring your false sympathy while you’ve been staring at my chest,” she replied immediately._  
 _“Hey, I wasn’t tryin-”_  
 _“Save it.” She zipped up the uniform, pulling her braid out from it. She sighed. “But yes, that’s true.”_  
 _“What’s true?”_  
 _She crossed her arms. “Jedi aren’t allowed to have families or relationships… let alone a boyfriend or husband.”_  
 _“That must be tough. Ever had a crush or a love? You know, rebel against them?”_  
 _She glanced off to the side, chuckling to herself. “Nope. Not one.”_  
 _He let out a hearty laugh. “Bantha shit.”_  
 _“It’s true. You can believe it, or don’t, if you’d prefer. But it’s the truth.”_  
 _“And why’s that?” He asked, genuinely interested._  
 _She stared at this man she had barely even met. Why she was telling him so much about her life, she wasn’t sure- although she wouldn’t know him for long. As soon as she got off Peragus she was on her own once again. “I don’t know…” She finally said quietly. “Never found someone worth falling for, I guess.”_

 

 

Atton awoke suddenly, but kept his eyes closed for a few more moments before flickering them open, immediately grinning from ear to ear. Zanna lay sleeping, her head on his chest, one of her legs draped over his. He exhaled deeply, putting an arm over her side and rubbing her arm gently. Their bodies were tangled within the bed’s sheets, the morning sun streaming through the window. He looked down at her, the silver part of her hair shining as the sun hit it. Before the previous night, he had barely seen her for a week- between her being attacked by Sion, then being kidnapped by M.A.R.K 4 and taken onto Goto’s yacht, their time had been limited together. He examined her body, being able to see the markings on it that he had not been able to the night before. His heart sunk as he was able to make out bruises amongst the scars and marks that the electrical burns had caused along her whole body- the places that weren’t covered by the sheets, anyways. He knew that she had gotten treatment from Vrook, but it hadn’t completely made them disappear. He shook his head and kissed her gently on her on the top of her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open as she awakened. “Hello,” she said quietly, a smile appearing on her face.

Atton smiled back at her, brushing some hair from out of her face. “Morning, beautiful.”

She stretched out, readjusting herself so her head was nestled under his. “Sleep well?”

He hugged her tightly. “You could say that.” He grinned at her.

She moved her head, kissing him on the cheek. “Good.” They lied together in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company. She traced her fingers over his tattoo. “I still can’t believe you have a tattoo,” she laughed.

He glared down at her. “I don’t get why it’s so hard to believe,” he chuckled, “I mean it’s just-”

“Hey, Atton! You awake?” Mira’s voice came from behind the door aided with three knocks.

Zanna sat straight up. “Shit.”

“What do we do?!” Atton whispered.

“You can’t possibly be hungover still.” Mira laughed. “And if you are, I sincerely feel bad.”

The two looked at each other as the door began to open. Immediately, Zanna expertly rolled over and landed with a thud on the ground towards the window, out of sight from anyone walking in the door. Atton, meanwhile, brought the sheets up to cover himself, just in time as Mira walked in.

She walked in slowly. “Er…” She glared at him. “Going shirtless now, eh?”

He glanced down at himself. “I-” He hesitated. “-like sleeping without a shirt on…?”

She cocked her head to the side. She pointed to something on the floor. “Do you also wear ladies’ underwear?”

He looked at Zanna’s panties on the ground, and threw his head back groaning. “Dammit…”

She closed the door behind her, locking it. She turned back around. “Hey, Zan!” She called out.

Zanna peaked her head up from the bed, Atton’s overly large shirt like a dress on her. “Please don’t tell anyone,” she pleaded quickly as she stood up. “I’m not supposed to be in any sort of relationship with anyone and this could really get me in trouble and-”

Mira laughed. “Z, calm down! I know the situation.” She glanced over at Atton. “But for the love the Force, could you put on some pants? At least until I leave?”

“Aw, I’m truly disappointed you didn’t want to see what I have to offer,” he said with a smile. “But, if you insist.”

Mira turned, facing the door. “I really hate you sometimes, Rand.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He picked up his pants off of the floor and quickly put them. “You’re good.”

She turned back around and came closer to the pair. “Like I was saying, I know what the Jedi situation is.” She glanced at both of them. “That being said, I also knew that this was gonna happen eventually.”

“You did?” Zanna asked, walking next to Atton.

Mira snorted. “Z, please- if there’s anyone on this ship who knows what’s going on, it’s me.”

“I find that offensive.” Atton retaliated.

She raised an eyebrow. “Really?” She crossed her arms. “Fine. If you’re so damn observant, why don’t we elaborate about what our dear friend the innocent Disciple has been keeping to himself?”

“Wait, _what_?” He said incredulously.

She flashed a know-it-all smile at him. “Don’t know what I’m talking about?”

He shook his head. “Should I?’

“Yes, you should-” she laughed. “If you’re the one one who supposedly knows all the gossip around here.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Shut up.”

She laughed. “And now I know you also are sporting a tattoo!” She clapped her hands together. “That’s awesome.”

Atton glanced at Zanna. “See?” He said, gesturing towards Mira. “ _She_ gets it.”

Zanna rolled her eyes. “Okay, you know what?”

“Huttese, huh? Interesting choice.”

“It has a simple elegance,” he said sarcastically, smiling.

Mira laughed. “Okay, that was funny.” She gave him a high five.

Zanna looked around, confused. “Did I miss something? Last time I was in the loop, you guys low key hated each other.”

“Still do.” Mira said, narrowing her eyes. “But we’ve had to go through some shit together.”

Atton nodded, looking at Zanna. “And, I’m not sure but-” he pointed at Mira. “Correct me if I’m wrong, Red, but we may have accidentally become friends.”

“Somewhat, sure.” She shrugged. “If that’s what you want to call it.” She smiled at Zanna. “Which is part of the reason why I ain’t going to tell anyone about you guys doing the dirty.”

Atton’s face scrunched up. “You were doing so well, then you ruined it- OW! Hey, what gives?” He was cut off by Mira punching him in his arm, Zanna rolling her eyes.

“I’m _helping_ you, you ass!” She said angrily. “God!”

“If anyone else finds out about this…” Zanna started, shaking her head.

Mira put a hand on her shoulder. “They won’t.” She smiled as she gave the Jedi a hug. “It’ll be our secret.”

“You guys should know though; I’m terrible at keeping secrets.” Atton added. Still hugging Zanna, Mira threw a punch at him.

 

 

Mira rounded the corner back to her assigned room, pleased with herself at knowing yet another secret. Even as a bounty hunter on Nar Shaddaa, if something was going on, she was the first to know about it. That’s what made her such a great bounty hunter- no matter who she was going after, or even if she wasn’t assigned to someone, she could still tell you any dirt on them. In her profession, secrets were almost as valuable as credits- the more you had, the better chance you had at surviving. In a place like Nar Shaddaa, blackmailing people for credits was almost as profitable as an actual job. Anything you could do to get yourself currency was fair game; being a bounty hunter and a life of secrecy and blackmailing were quite successful for Mira.

She entered her room to get some stuff before she headed off to breakfast. She bent over her bag of belongings, already open, pulling out her ballistic jacket and the last bottle of Tarisian Ale. She held it in her hand, swishing it around to determine how much was left. “Damn,” she muttered to herself. “Barely half.” She tied her bag back up and stood up. She turned to head towards the common room, then stopped. _Something doesn’t feel right…_ she faced the window again, sure that she had seen something briefly before. Her eyes scanned the Dantooine plains until she came across an unusual blue hint amongst the green. Her heart skipped a beat. “No…” she whispered. “Not here… not now…” She quickly untied her bag, dropping the bottle, equipping her wrist launcher and grabbing her blaster pistol.

She ran down the hallways on the Sandral Estate, straight through the back door. Her pistol was up, her movements careful, as she examined the plains before her to find what she had thought she’d seen. “Where are you…?” She asked herself quietly. She had established some distance from the Estate, still searching for her target. She stepped carefully down a grassy hill, the Estate now out of sight. “Where are you, you piece of shit?!” She cried out, blaster still held up.

Without warning, a hand came from behind, covering her mouth, while another attempted to grab her pistol. She fired her weapon, the only thing being hit was the ground. She attempted to kick the person behind her, to no avail.

“Mira!” The man’s voice yelled. “Mira, for shit’s sake, calm down!”

He released her from his grip, and she immediately turned on her heels to face the man in the blue armor. “You scared me to death!” She panted. “What the pfassk was all that for?!”

“Wanted to make sure you weren’t being followed.”

She put a hand to her head. “I’m surprised no one else saw you since you were just lounging around.” She glared at him. “Do you know how easy it was for me to spot you between your armor and your glaringly obvious red beard?!”

Ausur frowned. “No one else was _looking_ , Miri. That’s the key difference.”

She crossed her arms, looking at the ground. “How long will I have to keep quiet about you guys?” She asked him softly.

He took a step closer to her. “As long as I tell you to.”

“I can’t live like that, Ausur.”

“Well, that’s a shame.” He smiled wickedly. “I’ll tell Ky to attack _now_.”

Mira shook her head. “What?!”

“That’s the deal, Miri- you keep your mouth shut that you know we’re alive, or your friends will pay the consequence.”

She stared at him in horror. “What the hell is the point of _that_?”

He groaned. “This wasn’t ideal for _us_ either. You stumbling upon us escaping wasn’t supposed to happen. So, now you have to deal with knowing too much.”

“I still don’t get it, though.” She licked her lips, brows furrowing. “Why don't you just take her now? You could have done that before, or even now.” She stared into his eyes. “What the hell are you waiting for, exactly?”

“Something’s happening in Iziz soon.” He scratched his beard. “We’ve been contacted by a military leader there to capture the Jedi that’s _already there_. Now, we know your little friend has been searching for any others of her kind, so she's bound to end up there soon.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “And when that happens, we pick them off one by one and cash them in harmlessly.”

She laughed. “ _Them_? What do you want with the others?”

“Don’t be a dumbass, Miri. We know that there are two other Jedi in your little crew- not to mention the two that are training now.”

Her eyes widened. “How did you know that?”

“You don’t give us enough cred, really. Ren’Li was quite upset that _you_ failed to save her girlfriend from Goto’s yacht-”

“What?!” Mira cried. “She told me there was no way to rescue her! I barely had time to find Ren- and that was _after_ I stumbled across you two shits getting into an escape pod.”

He grinned maliciously. “Ren doesn’t know that, though, does she?”

Mira scowled. “Fine.”

“So she did extensive research on you and your little friends.” He chuckled. “I’ve never seen her more determined to catch a bounty, let me tell you. She’s even asking Ky for advice on how to… effectively… capture them.”

“She’s taking after that bitch now?!” Mira put her hands to her forehead. “I don’t believe it…”

“You’d be surprised at what revenge will make people do, Miri.”

Mira shook her head, unwilling to believe his words.

“So, you keep quiet to your squad, then you let mine finish our job on Iziz.” He came inches away from her. “And if you mention _anything_ , we’ll know.” He abruptly brought a hand and clasped it around her throat. “ _Understand_?”

Her face screwed up in anguish. “Yes.” She responded through gritted teeth.

He smiled coolly. “Excellent.” He released his grasp on her. “There’s another thing I’m gonna need you to do.”

She gritted her teeth. “What could you possibly want from _me_?”

He raised an eyebrow. “ _You_.”

She took a step back. “What?”

He laughed. “To keep your friends safe, you’re going to do whatever I tell you to do.”

“Ausur, I’m not going to be your play thing!” She growled.

“You will be if you want your friends to live.” He aggressively grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. “I’ve wanted you since before Nar Shaddaa, Miri-”

“Dear god.” She avoided his gaze, facing her head away from him. “Please-” she begged.

“And now I’m finally getting you. And if you refuse, I’ll send my own personal kath hounds to murder your friends. Right here, right now.”

Mira’s mind was spinning, her emotions overcoming her. “Fine,” she choked, eyes welling with tears.

He smiled. “Aw, the mighty Mira is crying.” He pulled her closer, much to her disgust. “Don’t worry,” he whispered, his breath smelling of smoke, “It’ll be our little secret.”

 

 

“What is wrong? Something troubles you, I can feel it.”  Visas had walked into Mical’s room, where he was knelt down in thought.

He glanced up at her. “I do not doubt you can; you are strong in the Force.”

She closed the door behind her before going closer to him. “What is it?”

“I have been pondering about the nature of our relationship…” He paused. “Among other things.”

“What is there to say?” She crossed her arms, voice still calm, yet a tune of disapproval to it.

“I often wonder if we are solely together due to the strange way the Force pulled both of us on the Exile’s journey.” His face looked sad. “As if…” He shook his head.

Visas knelt down in front of him. “As if what?”

“Let me ask you this, my sweet- had we not been brought onto the same vessel by the Force, would I have been someone you would might develop feelings for?”

She laughed incredulously. “Mical, how could you say that?”

“I just have become insecure about myself.” He hung his head. “It is nothing you have done; it is just my own thoughts is all.”

She put a hand under his chin, lifting his head up. She smiled at him warmly. “The feelings I have for you are because of what I see, what I hear in your voice, and because of who I know you are. Your spirit is stronger and more beautiful than any other I have I seen.” She took his hands in hers. “And that is why I feel the way I do.”

Mical remained silent as she sat before him, smiling in the slightest.

“I shall leave you to think. Your mind is full, I know it.” She stood up and turned to exit.

He jumped to his feet. “Visas, wait.”

She stopped, turning her head. “Yes?”

“There is something you have on your mind as well.”

“How do you know this?”

He shrugged. “I know you all too well.”

She slowly turned around, shaking her head. “It is a foolish desire.”

He chuckled. “I am sure it is not. I wish to hear it.”

She took a deep breath. “Alright. I want to look upon you, where it is just us- in secret. I want to see your face, the color of your skin.”

He stood, shocked. “You do?”

She nodded sheepishly. “From the moment I heard your voice, was in your presence, I have longed for you.” She shook her head, laughing to herself, almost sadly. “When I heard it, I loved you more than my own life. And I wanted you to be here, with me, for as long as you will let me love you. I want to see what everyone else can. I want to see you.”

Mical slowly walked towards her, smiling sweetly. “Then let us look upon each other.”

She smiled back at him. She inhaled deeply before reaching up for her headdress, carefully pulling it down. Light blonde hair fell around her face and to her shoulders, wavy from being kept up all the time. Her eyes held a hint of blue amongst the milky white due to her partial blindness. While she had been constricted to seeing through the Force, her physical eyes still was able to see, as vague the picture was.

Mical stared at her in awe. “You are more beautiful than I ever would have thought,” he breathed, holding her hands.

Her lips turned into a smile. “As you are handsome,” she told him. “I have waited for this moment for so long.”

“As have I.” He grinned at her before gently kissing her. He ran a finger through her blonde hair. “I was not expecting your hair to be this color,” he laughed.

She grinned. “Good.” She embraced him. “Now we have both seen each other.”

 

 

Mira’s face was gaunt as she walked back through the doors of the Sandral Estate, feeling numb. She closed the door leisurely behind her before wiping one last tear off of her cheek. She could hear the others in the common room, undoubtedly gathered for breakfast. She took a deep breath. “Get it together, girl…” She whispered to herself. “For your friends. Do it for them.” She slowly strolled through the hallway, trying to get what had just happened out of her mind until she entered the common room.

The gang was seated around a large square table, with Atton and Bao-Dur playing pazaak, while the others watched as they ate breakfast.

“Alright, Zabrak, what’s your move?” Atton said, looking smug.

“What’d I miss?” Mira asked, doing her best to sound normal.

The two players glanced up at her. “Atton’s at nineteen, I’m at seventeen.” Bao-Dur said.

“This is the tie breaking round,” Zanna explained as she took a bite of an apple. “It’s getting intense.”

“I do not understand what is such a big deal about this game…” Mical muttered.

“You shut your damn mouth!” Atton cried, pointing at him.

“He did not say anything to personally offend _you_ ,” Visas hissed at him. “Honestly, get over yourself.”

Atton gaped at her. “ _Me_? Why don’t you go back to being a Sith or whatever. You’re still acting like one.”

Visas’ lips pursed. “You want me to act like a Sith?” She asked angrily.

Mical nervously put a hand on her shoulder. “Visas, please-”

She heeded nothing of what he said. The next instant, she stretched her hand out, the pazaak cards flying off of the table, as well as knocking Atton out of his chair. “Bite your tongue,” she warned, standing up. “Or next time I will not hold back.”

“ _Oh my god…_ ” Zanna mumbled, as Bao-Dur stood up in outrage and Kreia laughed softly.

“What did _I_ do?” Bao-Dur cried. “C’mon, Visas!”

“I’m leaving.” Visas strode out of the room.

Mical sat still, shaking his head. “Oh boy…”

Mira stood, laughing hysterically as Atton sat up on the ground. “That was amazing,” she chuckled. “Oh, man. I needed that.”

Atton scowled. “Glad I could improve your day,” he mumbled.

She extended a hand out to him. “Let me help you up, buddy.”

He took her hand and stood up. “Thanks, Red.”

Bao-Dur still held his side deck cards in his hand. “If it’s any consolation, Atton, you would have won.” He flashed two red cards. “I couldn’t do anything if I wanted to.”

“Ha-ha!” Atton laughed. “I knew it.”

“Watch yourself,” Bao-Dur said sternly, pointing a finger at him. “You may have beaten me at pazaak, but I still have years of experience on you.”

Atton stood, a puzzled look on his face. “I… don’t see what that has to do with this, but I mean I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Good game.” Bao-Dur shook his hand. “And, as promised-” he reached into his pocket. “Here are your twenty credits.”

Atton laughed giddily as Bao-Dur handed him two coins. He bowed jokingly. “Thank you, good sir. Let’s play again sometime?”

“Sure.” Bao-Dur turned to exit the common room. “As long as nothing like _that_ ever happens again.”

“I feel that. See you later, buddy.” Atton saluted the Iridonian as he left.

Mira had settled into a seat next to Mical with a piece of bread and jam. “Well that was entertaining.”

Zanna rolled her eyes. “Sometimes I wonder why we don’t all just split.”

Mical looked over at her. “Why do you say that?”

She shrugged. “Ever since I came to on Peragus, whoever I’ve become companions with, someone else on the team hates them.” She gave a glare to Kreia. “Some more than others.”

Kreia scowled. “Some _deserve_ it,” she muttered. “If they cannot-”

Zanna put a hand up. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Fine.” Kreia stood. “When you are done here, I have something I wish to discuss with you. I believe it will benefit you greatly.”

“Uh… okay?” Zanna stared at the old woman as she walked away, before making eye contact with Atton, who put his arms out in confusion. She shrugged at him. “Anyways,” she exhaled as Mira bit into her bread, making an audible crunch sound, “No one here really likes each other.”

“I beg to differ,” Mira laughed, raising her eyebrows.

Zanna bent forward to look past Mical and at Mira, shooting daggers. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Sure, we may not all get along,” Mical told her softly. “But we follow _you_. We have all joined you because of your _purpose_ , not because we thought it would be fun.”

Atton raised his hand. “I thought it would be fun.”

“Oh, hush!” Mira yelled, throwing an extra piece of bread at him.

He didn’t even flinch as it hit his jacket and fell onto the floor. He raised an eyebrow, kneeling down to pick it up off the floor. He snickered at Mira before taking a bite out of it.

“Oh my god…” Zanna mumbled again to herself. “See, this is what I’m talking about.”

“Hey, me and Red are buddies!” Atton cried out defensively. He pointed at Mira. “Help me out here.”

She sighed. “I guess.”

“And how many others on this ship are your friends?” Zanna asked.

Mira silently bit into her bread, Atton doing the same.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about.”

“Like I said before, we are not here for each other.” Mical stated. “We have chosen to accompany you because of what your mission is.”

Mira choked on her food hearing “mission”. She hadn’t truly been paying attention, consequently thinking he had mentioned Mission from M.A.R.K 4. Her paranoia kicked in as she coughed, trying to stabilize her breathing. She grabbed Mical’s beverage glass, chugging down whatever was in his cup.

“Hey!” He cried out.

Her eyes watered as she finished the glass. She inhaled deeply. “Sorry…” She muttered, pushing the glass back in front of him.

Mical shook his head. “As I was saying, we are here with you as companions. We follow you, not each other.” He tilted his head. “Does that make sense?”

Zanna nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess.” She smiled at him. “Thanks.”

“Of course.” He cleared his throat. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I should go make sure Visas has calmed down.”

Mira smirked. “Mm-hmm.”

Mical glanced at her. “Did you say something?”

“Nope.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Huh.” Zanna had moved from the seat to let him pass. “I will see you all later.”

Zanna stood up. “I should get going, too; see what Kreia wants.”

“Probably to give you some more wise words of wisdom,” Atton said sarcastically.

She smiled at him as she walked towards him. “I’ll see you when I’m done.”

He grinned at her as she walked out of the common room, leaving only Atton and Mira. They awkwardly stared at each other for a minute or so, the only sound being her chewing on her breakfast.

“So…” She said finally. “How was it?”

“How was what?” He asked her, walking to sit next to her.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Rand; you know what I mean.”

“I believe that’s a personal matter,” he insisted, sliding onto the bench next to Mira. “Although I’m _sure_ you’d love to know more about it.”

“Ew.” She took a final bite of her bread. “Did anyone else notice you guys?”

He shook his head. “Not that I know of, but with all these Jedi around it’s hard to tell.”

“Takes one to know one,” she smiled, nudging him.

“Nah, I ain’t a Jedi yet.”

“Damn, I try to compliment you and that’s all I get?” Mira snorted. “I’m hurt, Rand.”

“What’s wrong?” He asked suddenly, looking her right in the eyes.

She was taken aback. “Wh-What?”

“Something’s wrong with you.” He didn’t ask her, he told her.

“What makes you think something’s wrong?!” She asked defensively, heartbeat quickening.

“Red, come on.” He drummed his fingers on the table, his voice serious. “I know people.”

She raised an eyebrow. “ _Really_? What makes you think that?”

He leaned closer to her. “You ain’t the only one who tracked down and hunted people, Mira.”

She gaped at him. “What are you saying?”

Atton quickly looked around, making sure no one else was around. “I was a bounty hunter, too, of sorts.”

“Are you shitting me?!” She screamed in a whisper.

“I most definitely am not.”

“Well, c’mon!” She pleaded. “I need to know more about this.”

“If I do, will you let me know what’s up?”

She bit her lip. _I can’t…_ she thought to herself. _I can’t do that to you, Rand…_ She smiled at him. “I’ll consider it.”

He pursed his lips. “I’m gonna keep this as vague as possible, since it’s not something I’m proud of.” He pointed at her. “And you gotta swear you won’t tell anyone, Red.”

She made a crossing motion over her heart. “You got my word.”

He exhaled deeply. “I was defected to serve under Lord Revan after the War ended.” He rubbed his hands together nervously, making it a point not to look at Mira in the eyes. “Once the Jedi Civil War began, I became part of a special forces unit that specialized in tracking down and killing Jedi.”

Mira scratched her head. “You… you killed Jedi?”

He nodded, the guilt obvious on his face. “Yup.”

“How?” She breathed.

“I was taught techniques,” he shrugged. “Myself and the others. I got really good at being able to hide myself from their tricks. I also got really good at doing my job.”

Mira stared at him, her face pained with sadness. “Why are you telling me this?” She whispered.

“Because I figured it’d be nice to have someone who gets you.” He glanced over at her. “We both know what it’s like to have guilt about getting our job done. Out of everyone on this ship, I think you and I are…” He paused. “I think we’re the most alike. And, in spite of me being an ass half the time, I really believe that we’ve formed- I don’t know, a kinship. We both know the same stuff. We both understand what it’s like to be on your own- to _truly_ be on your own and doing whatever you have to do to make it.” He smiled at her. “And I think you know that, too.”

She sat in silence for a while, pondering all he had told her. “Yeah,” she said finally. “Yeah, I do.” She nodded, smiling at him. “Thanks for telling me about your past; I get what you mean all too well. And yeah, I admit- we’re friends.” She smirked at him.

He held his arms out, an overly-large smile on his face. “Bring it in, Red; I think we just had a moment.”

She laughed. “I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

“Your bantha shit meter seems to be dysfunctional. You should get that checked out.”

She nudged him playfully. “Ass.”

“But, you never did tell me what was wrong.” His facial expression changed suddenly as he talked, the smile diminishing.

“And you never told me how you were able to so quickly realize that there was anything in the first place,” she argued, trying to get off the subject.

“Ah, it’s easy. You have so many telltales, Red. There’s the fact that you bite your lip whenever something’s bothering you-”

“I do?” She faced forward, avoiding his gaze.

He nodded, laughing. “Absolutely. All the times there’s been something stressful going on, you bite your lip. Secondly, you disappeared for like half an hour after you left my room this morning.” He lowered his head ever so slightly. “It doesn’t take that long, especially for you, to get yourself to breakfast. And then there’s the fact that you walked in looking like you’d just seen a ghost.”

She sat, feeling numb as he spoke. “Did I?” She asked motionlessly.

He put a hand on her shoulder, leaning forward to get a better look at her. “Mira, what the pfassk happened to you?”

“I…” She shook her head, biting her lip. _I don’t want to get you and everyone else killed…_ “I can’t…” She whispered, eyes welling up with tears. “I just can’t.”

“Red-”

“At least not right now, alright?” She said defensively. _Or maybe not at all…_ she thought to herself. She stood up abruptly. “I’m sorry.” She stalked away, arms folded, back to her room.

Atton continued sitting at the table, puzzled at Mira’s behavior. “I’m gonna figure this out, Red…” he said to himself. “Whatever it is, I’m gonna figure this out- that I _promise_ you.”


	10. Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T3 comes across some game-changing information while Mira finds herself in a horrible situation. Afterwards, Zanna develops some serious personality changes as their mission becomes more serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE/NON-CON MATERIAL**

Zanna entered room C3, where Kreia was kneeling on the ground, much like she had been the previous time her mentor had something important to say. “What did you want to talk to me about?” She asked.  
“I believe it is time for your… tactics… to change,” the old woman replied, standing up. “And I can help you do so.”  
“I don’t understand,” Zanna said, uncertain. “What kind of tactics are we talking about?”  
Kreia sighed. “You see, what we have been doing, and the enemies we have encountered, have all been merely child’s play. The true threat has yet to come.”  
“Oh my god, you’ve got to be joking,” Zanna mumbled in an exasperated tone.  
“And this new threat…” She paused. “It is a quiet thing- unlike the Jedi Civil War. It drives at something deeper than the strength of the Republic.”  
Zanna’s eyes narrowed. “What’s its target?”  
“It is aimed at you.”  
She stared at her mentor in silence for a few moments. “I don’t believe that.”  
“The Republic was never what was important- ever.” Kreia explained. “It was but a shell that surrounds the Jedi, just as the teachings of the Jedi are a shell surrounding the heart of man.”  
“So, what exactly are you saying?” Zanna asked anxiously.  
“You see…. the war- the true war- has never been one waged by droids, or warships, or soldiers. They are but crude matter, obstacles against which we test ourselves.” Kreia’s head lifted ever so slightly. “The true war is waged in the hearts of all living things, against our own natures, light or dark. That is what shapes and binds the galaxy, not these….” Her face scrunched up in disgust. “Creatures… of man. You are the battleground. And if you fall, the death of the Republic will be such a quiet thing, a whisper, that no one will be able to hear.”  
Zanna gazed at her mentor, attempting to sense any lies. “You’re being serious,” she concluded incredulously. “So it’s all up to me, then; if I die on this mission, then the  Republic dies with me?”  
Her teacher nodded. “That is correct.”  
The young Jedi stumbled backwards. “This is insanity! How am I supposed to conquer the Sith?”  
Kreia’s lips coiled into a cruel smile. “That brings me to my original point- things need to change.” She stepped forwards so she was right in front of Zanna. “Now.”  
She raised an eyebrow. “What kind of changes?”

 

“Beeep-Doot-Dee-Deeet.” Bao-Dur’s remote droid chirped. He had gone down into the maintenance room at the request of his master. While they were settled on Dantooine for a few days, he wanted to update T3-M4’s systems to make sure everything was in good shape.  
“BEEP DWOOOP?” He asked the remote as he was going through his old files.  
“Deeet-Deereeet Bwoop,” he insisted, sass in his chirps.  
“DOOOP BEREEET…” T3 whistled, beginning to roll towards the elevator.  
“Bwoop deet de-dwoop,” he assured him as he got onto the lift. The remote floated quickly so he too could make it onto the elevator. The two droids rode up to the main floor, which was located on the O side of the building. “Bweep deeet.” The remote commanded, floating around the corner to the C wing. T3 rolled behind him, humming as he went.  
They were past the first door when T3 stopped. “DOOO-DEREEET?”  He asked his companion.  
The remote turned around and gave an annoyed whistle. “Bwooooop…” It begged, inching forwards, beckoning him to come.  
“DOOOOP!” T3 assured, slowly rolling towards the second room. He peeked inside, where Master Hal and the old lady were together. The woman had her hand on Master’s face, although it appeared that Master Hal did not want the woman touching her.  
“Stop resisting it,” the old woman hissed. “It is necessary, and soon you will see it!”  
“What are you-?! Kreia, dammit! Stop, for pfassk’s sake!” Master Hal yelled, attempting to break free from the woman’s grip. “At least tell me what you’re doing!”  
The old lady groaned. “Fine.”  
“Dwooop beep doo deep?” The remote chirped quietly.  
“DEEET BEEP DEE-DWOOP,” he replied, beginning to record the sight before him. “DOOP-DWEET…” He was going to retain this evidence in his memory core- it could come in handy, in case he needed to blackmail the old woman... or, on the other hand, it could prove as entertainment if the conversation between the meatbags became interesting. Either way, T3 knew that recording Master Hal’s encounter with this old woman would be useful- whatever its ultimate purpose turned out to be…

 

Mira’s eyes popped open as she lay on her back, now wide awake. A strange noise had caused her to wake up, although she wasn’t entirely sure what it was. She sat up slowly, scanning her room for a source. Her attention was brought to the window to her left, where the sound had most definitely come from. She stood up cautiously and examined the window. A small piece of paper was stuck in the lower right hand corner.

_**Hey, Miri. We need to talk. Now. Come alone and unarmed, or your friends are gonna get it- I guarantee it. And be prepared to make another insurance payment.** _

She cursed quietly. “I can’t do this again…” She mumbled. She shook her head. _But I have to…_ she thought to herself. She growled as she threw on her leather pants and grabbed a large beige sweater she had found in a closet within the Sandral Estate. She rubbed her face with her hand nervously, steadying her breathing, before quietly making her way out of her room and through the hallways.  
It had been four days since she had had her first meeting with Ausur, and throughout those days she remained hoping that the first time would be the end of it before Iziz. He had contacted her once again the next day after their encounter, where he forced her to make the same “payment” once again. She walked slowly through the grassy land behind the Estate, the Dantooine winds blowing wildly. The sweater billowed around her, and she had to keep a hand to the side of her face to keep her shaggy, shoulder-length hair from completely blocking her vision. Mira’s heartbeat quickened as she approached the place where he had met with her before. “Ausur?!” She cried, the howling wind drowning out her voice. “You shit-ass, are you here?” She squinted her eyes, her vision still adapting to the night.  
“Damn, woman, lower your voice!” Ausur had appeared suddenly, causing Mira to jump in surprise. He was wearing casual clothes instead of his usual blue armor- most likely due to the lateness of the hour.  
“God!” She yelled. “What’s your problem?!”  
“My problem is that I’m supposed to be _dead_ ,” he hissed, grabbing onto her arm. “And I intend to keep that illusion until Iziz. So the next time I tell you to come meet me, you’d better keep your damn voice down.”  
She shot daggers at him, her red hair whipping around from the wind. “Why exactly did you want to see me, anyways?”  
He grinned at her. “We’ll get to that.”  
“Gross…” She mumbled.  
“I meant, you _bitch_ , we’re not gonna discuss it here in the open.”  
Mira snorted. “Just do whatever you’re going to do and let me go back inside. I mean, seriously! It’s freezing out here and I just want to get some sleep. Besides, who’s going to be out here at this ungodly hour?!”  
Ausur’s eyes narrowed. “Let’s go.” He yanked on her arm, pulling her further along the Dantooine plains.  
“P-please don’t t-tell me w-we’re going to that pfassking c-cave again,” Mira said through chattering teeth. She was shivering from the cold, the wind continuing to blow harshly.  
Ausur didn’t respond. His hand was firmly around her arm, the other behind her back. They continued walking along until they reached the mouth of a cave. “Go,” he commanded her, pushing her forcefully in front of him. He pulled a blaster pistol from his belt, pointing it against her back.  
She growled at him, but obeyed his order. The cave was quiet, and far less chilly than the open plains outside. All was silent, save it for their footsteps along the dirt ground. “How far am I going?”  
“Turn left up ahead.” His voice was stern.  
“Oh, back to the lovely spot you took me to last time?” She asked sarcastically. “You really know how to treat a girl-OOF!”  
He kicked her in the back of her knees, causing her to fall. “Shut up,” he grumbled. “The more smart ass remarks you make, the more tempted I am to call Kyra.”  
Mira knelt on the floor, and whipped her head back to look at him. “Where even is Kyra?”  
“Get up.” His blaster was pointed at her head.  
She did as she was told. She walked along the cave’s path until another opening came up. She turned into it- an open space lay ahead of them, with storage containers lining the walls. She turned around abruptly. “Okay. I’m here. Now tell me what’s going on.”  
He laughed maniacally. “You’re in no situation to boss me around.” He kept his aim at her head, chuckling. “No, not anymore.”  
She held her arms up slowly. “Okay.” She said, panicked. “Okay, I get it. Then what did you want to talk to me about?”  
“I’ve been keeping my eyes on you the past few days,” he explained. “And I’ve noticed your friend has been asking a whole lot of questions.”  
Mira’s heart skipped a beat. “How did you-?”  
“You seem to be forgetting that we have significant intel and tech now,” he said monotonously. “We have our ways of figuring out your whereabouts.”  
“Got it…”  
“And, yeah, your friend- the Jedi’s boyfriend- he’s been asking you a lot about your well being.” He laughed. “Why he’s interested in you on a personal level, I’ll never know, but-”  
“It’s because unlike you, he’s not a heartless mother-phassking-”

“SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!” He bellowed. “I swear to god, I will shoot you.”  
She didn’t flinch, hoping he couldn’t tell she was afraid. She knew deep down that he wouldn’t actually shoot her- he was too invested in her to make such a mess of things unless she really did tell anyone about M.A.R.K 4.  
Ausur cleared his throat. “You’ve really been pushing it, Miri. You really have.”  
She tilted her head in confusion. “How do you mean?”  
“I believe you’ve told him on multiple occasions that you intend to tell him eventually.”  
Her heart skipped a beat. “I don’t recall that,” she said quietly.  
“Sure you don’t.” He took a step towards her. “I just want to make it clear that you won’t ever tell him. As you may ‘recall’, I can call my partners and your friends’ deaths will be imminent.”  
“Kyra isn’t on Dantooine, though…” Mira grinned. “Is she?”  
Ausur’s eye twitched. “What?” He breathed.  
“She’s way too psychotic to not have made a move already. And if Ren’Li is so hell-bent on getting revenge like you claim she is, she’s smart enough to have made a plan to wipe us all out- hell, to destroy the entire estate- which she would have done sooner if she was really here.” She smirked at him. “They’re not here, are they?”  
His grip on his pistol loosened for a second, before instantly bringing his other hand onto his weapon to steady it. “I can still take you all out.”  
Mira laughed. “Ausur, be honest- no you couldn’t.”  
He came inches from her face, the blaster nearly touching her forehead. “Maybe not by myself, but in the position I’m in, I could still space you. None of your friends would know, and then I’d just contact Ky to come to Dantooine right away- she’d be here in the morning, and the three of us would most definitely kill your friends before lunch.”  
Mira’s face sunk. “Pfassk…” she said under her breath.  
He laughed once again. “So think about that.”  
“I _get it_ , Ausur,” she growled.  
He chuckled. “And to make sure that that doesn’t happen, you know what I want.”  
“Right…” she said quietly. She kept the sweater tight around her, unwilling to move.  
“Come on, Miri,” he cooed, bringing a hand under her chin. “Don’t act like you don’t enjoy this.”

She turned her face away in disgust. “I hate you so much,” she whispered.  
“But you like your friends more.” He said matter-of-fact, bringing his hand to her chest. “So you’re gonna do what I tell you to do.”  
“Fine…” she breathed, the fear making her voice tremble. She lowered her hands from the sweater, to which he instantly ripped and tossed aside, leaving a thin shirt and her leather pants remaining. Her eyes began to glisten with tears. “Ausur…. Ausur, please,” she begged. “Don’t do this.”  
He shrugged, laughing. “You know what my price is.” His hand went under her shirt.  
“NO!” She screamed, slapping his hand away. She staggered back, losing her balance and falling onto her back in the dirt.  
Ausur’s face twisted with anger. His finger went on the trigger, walking towards her. “What did you say to me?!” He yelled in anguish. “I don’t- AAAAAH!” He was lifted up off the ground, flying across the span of the cave, knocking over some of the storage containers as he slammed into them.  
“She said no, mate.” Atton had appeared suddenly, his blue lightsaber glowing in the darkness. “I assume you know what that means.”  
Ausur stood up, his face filled with rage. “How in the hell did you FIND ME?!” He screamed, bringing his blaster and aiming it this time at Atton.  
Atton spun his lightsaber in his hand, walking toward the bounty hunter. “You know what a stealth field generator is? Yeah, they work wonders when you’re following someone.”  
“You… you nerfherder!” Ausur yelled. “You’re going to regret this!”  
“I doubt that.” Atton’s face grimaced, his stance shifting. “Make one more move, and I end you.”  
Mira trembled, still sitting on the ground, holding her breath. She looked back and forth from the Jedi to the bounty hunter. The men stared each other down in a stand off, neither budging.  
“So, what’s it gonna be, you kung scrum?” Atton finally said.  
Ausur’s face sunk, and he groaned. “Fine!” He yelled, raising his hands up in surrender. “Fine.”  
Atton retracted his saber, smiling. “Good boy.”  
“You can take me, if you must.” His face twisted into a wicked smile. “But I’m taking Mira.” In an instant, he brought his pistol and aimed it at Mira’s head. He fired his weapon, smiling cruelly as Mira screamed in terror.  
“NO!” Atton yelled, reaching his hand out for her.  
Ausur turned towards him. “Sucks,” he said nonchalantly. He glanced over at Mira, who was still sitting up. Her arms were over her head, but she remained unharmed. Ausur’s face fell as he realized the shot somehow missed his target. “Wh-What?!” He breathed. “Impossible…”  
“You seem to be unclear that I am a Jedi,” Atton growled, igniting his blade again.  
“Please!” Ausur begged, dropping his pistol. “Please don’t kill me!”  
Atton stared him down. “Sucks.” He leapt into the air with the aid of the Force, piercing Ausur through the heart as he landed. The bounty hunter immediately fell onto the ground, dead. “Serves you right,” Atton said, spitting on him. “You piece of shit.” He turned his attention to Mira, who was lying on the ground on the opposite side of the cave. She was sobbing. “Red!” He yelled, running towards her. “Red, are you alright?!” He knelt down beside her. As he did so, he scanned the wall for a mark for where Ausur's shot hand wound up hitting as he had deflected by reaching out with the Force. “Mira, you alright?” He asked quietly.  
She continued to sob as he knelt next to her. She shakily lifted herself up. “I’m fine,” she said, her voice trembling. “I’m…” She felt a lump in her throat, and she couldn’t finish her sentence.  
Atton watched her cry for a moment before bringing her into his arms to embrace her. Her arms went around his back as she wept, her body shaking from the sobs. “It’s alright, Red,” he said quietly. “It’s over now.”  
The two friends sat in the cave in their embrace for a while, minutes passing as he continued to let her cry in his arms. He rubbed her back as she did so, knowing that showing her he was there and she was protected at that moment was probably the first time she felt like she wasn't completely in it for herself for a long time. He looked down at her, her face wet with tears. She still was shaking, though not as violently as she was before. After a few more minutes, the crying had slowed.  
She breathed through her mouth as the tears stopped. She looked up at him. “Atton… I…” She sniffled. “I can’t ever thank you enough.”  
He smiled. “What are friends for?”  
She sniffed, breaking his embrace and sitting on her bum in the dirt. “How did you find me?” She asked as she wiped her cheeks with her arm. “I mean, how did you know I was coming here? That he called me here?”  
He sat down onto the dirt, cross-legged. “Well,” he exhaled, “Do you want the long version or the short version?”  
She smiled. “Short,” she laughed. “I don’t want to think about this any more than I have to.”  
“Alright, then,” he said, clearing his throat. “I had gotten up to go to the bathroom, as I usually do at this hour.”  
“Spare me the details,” she snickered. “Please.”  
“Fine. Anyways, I was headed back to my room and I saw you walking around. I figured something was up so I grabbed my lightsaber and a stealth field generator and followed you.”  
She gaped at him in disbelief. “But… how did you manage to tail us in this cave? The footsteps would have been too loud.”  
“Ah!” He smiled. “You know this, Red! It’s tailing 101!”  
She lifted her head up, mouth ajar in realization. “You stepped in synch with Ausur,” she concluded. “I’m impressed.”  
He bowed jokingly. “Why thank you.”  
The two laughed. She smiled at him. “Thank you, Atton. Seriously, he…” She shook her head. “He would have killed me.”  
“And I couldn’t let that happen,” he insisted. “You’re the only one on the ship besides Zan I like.”  
She nudged him. “Ass,” she laughed.  
He stood up and extended a hand to her. “C’mon, Mira. Let’s get you back.”  
She took his hand and he lifted her up. The two began walking back into the main cave. She took one last look at Ausur before he was out of sight, and she was free from his grasp. She shook her head as she went through the encounter in her head, thinking about how easily Atton struck him down. “I can’t believe how badass you were,” she mumbled. “I mean… that was amazing!”  
He laughed. “I was pretty great, wasn’t I?”  
She shook her head, laughing. Her chuckles faded as she continued her thoughts. “I think it’s gonna take a while for my mind to process the fact that he’s dead,” she said quietly.  
Atton shrugged. “It was for the better, Red. Although I’m sorry it had to come to that…” He glanced over at her. “I know you guys were friends or whatever at one point. But he left me no choice.”  
She nodded. “No, I know. It’s just… he’s been involved in my life one way or another for most of it.” She sighed. “We go back further than you’d probably expect.”  
“Really?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “How far are we talking about?”  
“Another story for another time, Rand,” she laughed. “Let’s just enjoy the fact that there are only two members of M.A.R.K 4 left, and they’re both in Iziz.”  
He pursed his lips. “You realize I totally just rescued you, right?” He looked over at her, grinning. “I think I deserve a tragic backstory at this point.”  
“Oh my god,” she laughed. “Rand, I promise I’ll tell you all about it another time. But right now it’s late and Force knows I’m gonna be traumatized from this shit.”  
He shook his head in disagreement. “Nah, I think you’re gonna be fine.”  
“Really? Why do you say that?” She asked.  
“You’re better than that,” he replied. “Think of it as another bounty eliminated.”  
She nodded her head slowly. “Alright… I can do that.”  
He tilted his head. “Although, it was me who actually killed him, so technically it’s another bounty for me.”  
She just shook her head chuckling, hugging him from the side as they stepped foot onto the grassy plains, the wind noticeably less violent than before. “Ass,” she joked. The two friends walked back to Sandral Estate, the sky still dark from the night.

 

 

“Not that I’m complaining that we’re actually taking a break, but don’t you think we should head to Onderon soon?” Bao-Dur asked hesitantly.  
The group was once again gathered around the kitchen table for lunch. They had been living at the Sandral Estate for six days, and some of the crew members were getting antsy.  
“I agree, we should continue on in our journey.” Everyone’s head turned in shock as Kreia spoke. “I believe it to be wise to get to Master Kavar as soon as possible.”  
Atton laughed in disbelief. “Wow, look who finally has an opinion!”  
“Probably because she’s anxious for one of us to get killed,” Mira mumbled.  
“As much as I don’t want to admit it,” Zanna said to the group, “She’s right. We’ve stayed here for long enough, I think. The sooner we get to Kavar, the sooner him and Vrook can meet.”  
Mira looked around in confusion. “Which means…?”  
Kreia turned her head to face her. “It means that our enemies will stand less of a chance to win,” she said coolly. “If we are to be victorious, we must continue on- and soon.”  
Mical glared at the old woman, looking as if he was trying to figure something out. “I hate to be a nuisance, but what can two Jedi truly do against the Sith?” He asked hesitantly. “Truly?”  
Zanna glanced over at him, chewing some cereal. “There’s not just two,” she sighed. “Not like it’ll be much help, but there’s one more. Not to mention myself, Kreia, you, and Atton.”  
“Wait hold up!” Atton cried. He looked seriously at Zanna. “Why was I named last?”  
Visas shot daggers at him. “Are you serious?!”  
“Am I ever?” He retaliated.  
“Ladies, please…” Bao-Dur groaned. “Calm yourselves…”  
Visas growled at him disapprovingly. “How dare you!”  
The rest of the crew began chattering and arguing, trying to calm someone else down, while angering someone else inadvertently.  
“Rand, don’t get all worked up about this, it ain’t-”  
“Oh, I’m perfectly fine! It’s the Sith who-”  
“She is no Sith! Revoke your words or-”  
“Mical, this isn’t your fight, so-”  
“Neither is it yours, Iridonian. I suggest you-”  
“ENOUGH!” Zanna slammed her hands upon the table, standing up. They all were silenced instantly, looking down sheepishly. She looked around the room. She took a deep breath, her eyes filled with fire. “Now I have just about had it with all of you. There’s no more time to act this way. After we round up Kavar and come back to Dantooine, that’s going to be it. After that, the Sith will no doubt reveal themselves.” She shook her head. “We’re all going to have to work together to delay that as much as we can. I shouldn’t even have to be telling you all this right now. I mean, guys, come on!” She laughed angrily. “We’ve all been here together for at least a month now- who knows, I’ve lost track- but we’ve been through enough together by now to not be like this! I ask each of you from the bottom of my heart to put aside your pfassking reservations towards each other and just get over it.”  
“But, Zan-Ow!” Atton started, before being whacked in the back of the head by Mira.  
“Not the time,” she mumbled.  
Zanna sighed, a hand on her forehead in frustration. “For the love of the Force, can’t you get along for two seconds?! There’s something bigger than your egos at stake here and I will not put up with any more of this shit from you guys!” She looked around threateningly, pointing at every person. “And if you aren’t willing to even _pretend_ to get along when I’m around you all, then I need you to leave this mission right now. There’s no more time to half-ass things or to create this petty drama amongst yourselves. So just shut the hell up and listen to what you need to know, or your asses aren’t making it back onto the Ebon Hawk, do I make myself clear?!”  
The crew sat in silence for a few moments, all taken slightly aback at their leader’s sudden direct and disciplinary approach.  
Atton looked up at Zanna. “Oh my god, that was so hot,” he mumbled to himself. The others glanced over at him in annoyance.  
Kreia groaned in disgust. “Keep your thoughts to yourself, if you do not mind.” She cleared her throat. “We have more to discuss that your… urges… can absolutely not be a part of.”  
Atton laughed, somewhat coughing. “Urges?”  
Mira elbowed him in the ribs. “Again, not the time.”  
Mical sighed, shaking his head. He looked over to Zanna. “What were you saying before?”  
She snorted. “I’m not sure, honestly.”  
“I recall.” Bao-Dur spoke softly. He had a way to make everyone feel at ease; it was his voice itself that was able to calm everyone down. “The General mentioned how there’s more than two Jedi Masters remaining.”  
Atton blinked in surprise, facing Zanna. “Really? Who else is left?”  
She looked down, folding her arms. “You’ve met her.”  
“What?”  
“It is the historian from Telos.” Kreia stated.  
“Oh no,” he mumbled. “You mean that crazy lady with all the servants?”  
Zanna looked up, sighing. “Yeah… that’s Atris, all right.”

 

 

_“I did not expect to see you after the day of your sentencing.”_   
_Zanna knelt before her old friend, one of the few remaining Jedi Masters- Master Atris. “After all this time, you’re still wearing the white robes, huh?” She said with a smile._   
_Atris’ face remained unmoving and stern. “I thought you had taken the exile’s path, wandering the galaxy-” She paused to brush a thick strand of white hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Yet you have returned; why?”_   
_“Oh, I’m doing fine, thanks so much for asking, Atris.” Zanna said sarcastically._   
_“Answer me,” the Jedi hissed. Her silvery-blue eyes narrowed._   
_The young woman stood up, scowling. “You know, you can’t just act like we were never friends!” She cried. “I understand why you did what you did all those years ago, but-”_   
_“Do you now?” Atris asked, an eyebrow raising._   
_“Of course, I’m not ignorant. I intentionally went against your and the council’s wishes to go fight in the War.” Zanna sighed. “The Republic needed all the help they could get, so I-”_   
_“The Republic asked the Jedi Order for aid against the Mandalorians, that much is true,” Atris acknowledged, her tone shifting into a more defensive and bitter one, “Yet that aid did not mean rushing into battle- giving in to aggression, your hate, your passions.”_   
_“I-”_   
_“You sought adventure, you hungered for battle.” She scowled. “You could not wait to follow Revan to war. The Jedi Order asked only for time to examine the Mandalorian threat. They urged caution, patience… And you defied them.”_   
_“There was NO time!” Zanna yelled. “The threat was real. It was already destroying- it was already killing and enslaving millions of innocent people throughout the Outer Rim. Hell, if myself and the others hadn’t decided to help when we did, we’d all be speaking Mandalorian right now.”_   
_Atris’ face scrunched up in anger. “So you still stand by your decision?”_   
_“Well, my punishment could have been much worse, so for that I’m grateful.”_   
_“There was much about that day that was difficult to forget.” Atris said sadly. She looked upon her old friend. “Yet you gave the Council no other choice. You gave ME no other choice.”_   
_Zanna gaped at her in confusion. “I went to war to protect others, not for battle!”_   
_“So your choice was to meet the aggression of the Mandalorians with more aggression?! That is not the Jedi way!”_   
_“Atris, please,” Zanna mumbled, putting a hand to her head. “I no longer wish to discuss this. It’s something of the past- and there’s something more important than arguing over my exile that I must speak with you about!”_   
_“How is it that you are not content to confine your ruin to yourself?” She asked, her voice shaking. “You must spread it to others, wherever you go?”_   
_“Wh-” Zanna tilted her head, suddenly confused. “What do you mean?”_   
_“Ruin yourself with your actions if you will, but when your actions bring harm to others, then you must answer for it.”_   
_Zanna shook her head. “You lost me.”_   
_“Have I?” Atris asked coolly. “Tell me, have you already forgotten how you destroyed the Peragus mining facility? Or is that something you will deny as well?”_   
_“Peragus?” Zanna breathed. “You think that I would intentionally destroy an entire planet?!”_   
_“I do not know. Though I do know that you were there moments before its’ destruction.”_   
_“Okay, so now I get blamed for the actions of the Sith?” She asked, folding her arms in frustration._   
_Atris’ eyes widened. “Sith?” She asked in a whisper. “What do you mean?”_   
_“The Sith came for me on Peragus…” Zanna said quietly. “To kill me.”_   
_“Wha-?”_   
_“I had been brought aboard while unconscious and once I awakened, I quickly discovered that the facility had been ambushed by the Sith. Myself and two sole survivors remained, the others had been slaughtered by them. Me and my companions had to escape somehow-” She hesitated. “We found a ship, used it to depart from the facility, and were then pursued by them. They fired upon an asteroid in an attempt to hit us… It caused a chain reaction and Peragus was destroyed.”_   
_Atris stared at the young woman in front of her for a few moments. “You speak truly,” she breathed. “But why would they come after you?”_   
_“They believe me to be a Jedi,” Zanna answered. “They intend to kill the rest of the Jedi as well.”_   
_“There are no more Jedi except I,” Atris retaliated quickly. “Like you, they turned from the Order, and now only I remain.”_   
_“Right…” Zanna mumbled to herself. “But the big thing is that they’re out there, and I need help to defeat them.”_   
_“Whatever force they can bring to bear, it will matter not. If they face a true Jedi, then they shall fall.”_   
_Zanna glared at her in disbelief. She had said it so confidently- yet Zanna knew that Atris couldn’t single-handedly defeat the Sith; the delusion of her old mentor’s belief was far more ludicrous than she had remembered her teachings to be. “Yeah…” She mumbled. “Are there any other Jedi that can help?”_   
_“I said I was the last of the Jedi, exile, and I do not speak falsely.” Her tone was defensive. “There are others who were once Jedi, but no longer. They will not take action against this threat.”_   
_“The Sith have large numbers on their side. You’ll need all the allies you can get, Atris, Jedi or not; surely you understand that?” Zanna pleaded with her eyes._   
_Atris stood in silence for a few moments. “Perhaps…” She said finally. “But if you are to help me, it cannot be done from here. There are others in the galaxy who may help us against a Sith threat. If you can find them, gain their trust, perhaps our defenses shall be stronger for it. Take your ship and seek them out. If you find them, encourage them to gather on Dantooine- from there we can call a council and see what can be done.”_   
_Zanna smiled. “I won’t let you down, Atris. This I promise you.”_   
_The woman’s lips trembled, almost looking as if she wanted to smile back. She took a deep breathe. “It is time for you depart… And I must meditate.”_   
_“Goodbye, Atris.” Zanna said, bowing. She watched her old friend turn back around and walk solemnly to her chambers. An uneasy feeling began to fill the pit of her stomach as the doors to Atris’ chambers opened, where she could faintly see glowing red lights. She sighed. ‘What have you been up to….?’ She thought to herself._

 

“And this… Atris… She will be able to aid us in this journey?” Mical asked slowly.  
“From what I grasped through the Force, she will be critical in this upcoming battle.” Kreia stated.  
“But she never really said she would actually do anything,” Zanna said slowly. “I mean, she might not even show up.”  
“Yeah, I’m not about to trust anyone who puts me in a force cage…” Atton mumbled. “Her and that entire army of women is creepy as hell.”  
“Army?” Visas inquired. “She herself has an army?”  
“She’s been training women in the polar academy on Telos. They’re not force-sensitive though, but they know the ways of the Echani and their combat methods fairly well.” Zanna stated. “Maybe she’ll send some of them to help once we bring Kavar back to Dantooine.”  
Kreia looked down. “Perhaps. But we mustn’t rely solely on the assistance of Atris or her handmaidens.”  
“So what do we do?” Bao-Dur asked, looking around.  
“We do what we’ve been intending to do;” Zanna answered sternly. “We round up as many of the Jedi as we can and bring them back here to this planet. Whether or not Atris plans on being one of those Jedi is completely up to her.”  
“And after that?”  
Zanna sighed. “After that… we prepare for war.”  
Mical scratched his head. “And you know of this for sure?”  
“Do you doubt your leader?!” Kreia bellowed, causing everyone to jump in their seats in surprise.  
“Er…No, of course not,” he answered quickly. “I just-”  
“Then let it be and trust in what she tells you!” The old woman commanded.  
“Damn, he was just asking a question!” Atton cried. “What’s your problem?”  
She glared at him disapprovingly. “Leave it be.”  
“So, when do we leave?” Mira asked.  
Zanna glanced over at her. “Tomorrow. In the morning.”  
Mira nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”  
“So enjoy the rest of the afternoon, then be prepared to leave Dantooine.” Zanna stood up, her cereal bowl in her hand. “We got a lot more to do.”

 

 

“Breathe, Hal. Just keep breathing…” she whispered to herself.

Zanna lay awake, shaking. Her mind was clouded with a million thoughts, though she couldn’t control them- not anymore, at least. They swarmed throughout her mind; the past few days weren’t quite as bad as they were now, although laying awake, unable to sleep, with nothing else to take up her thoughts certainly didn’t help.

_‘Things are going to be different… You can't change it now. You’re going to do what you need to do to succeed.’_

“But I don’t want to…” She whispered back to the voice in her head.

_‘But you will. You know this. You no longer have a choice in the matter.’_

The Jedi shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. “I didn’t ask for this,” she said through gritted teeth. “I didn’t want this.”

‘ _But you’re the only one that can fix the wound, Hal. You’re the only one that can heal the galaxy of it.’_

“I don’t care!” She yelled in a whisper. “I still don’t see why this is-”

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the doorknob to her room move. The door squeaked open, her mind suddenly becoming empty of the thoughts just a moment go were occupying it.  “Hello?” She called out.

Atton stuck his head into the room. “Can I come in?”

She sighed in relief. “Of course.”

“Thanks.” he shut the door quietly behind him and walked towards her bed.

“What, you had a bad dream or something?” She asked with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, terrifying,” He replied sarcastically, laying down next to her. “There were monsters and they were big and scary.”

She laughed. “Yeah?”

He nodded. “The scariest one looked an awful lot like Kreia. Ain’t seen anything quite as terrifying as-” He paused, intently staring at her. “You’re crying…” He concluded.

Her eyes widened, immediately rolling onto her side away from him. “It’s fine,” she assured him.

“Zan, what happened?” He asked softly. He scooted right up next to her on his side as well, their bodies close together, putting an arm over her waist. “You alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” she said again. “Seriously, Atton. Don’t worry about it.”

“Your eyes have water in them, Z. How the hell can I _not_ be worried?”

She craned her neck towards him. “I can’t tell if you’re being serious.”

“Well, I’m always worried about you, so you decide.” His tone was slightly defensive.

“God, I’m sorry for not knowing if you were joking since you always do!” She yelled. “Sometimes it’s hard to tell with you…”

“For future reference, when I’m asking about your well-being, I most likely won’t be pfassking around, you know?” He removed his arm from her waist.

She began to feel a lump in her throat as she brought her legs closer to her chest, turning to face away from him. “Good to know…” She whispered. The two lied in silence, tension in the air. All the while, she tried not to make any noises that would tip him off she had begun crying.

“Look, Zan…” He finally said, his voice quiet. “I know that things are rough, but they have been since Peragus, right? I just-” He sighed. “You’ve been acting weird for a few days now. Not like the good kind of weird that I’ve gotten used to, but a different kind.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, her voice breaking.

He shook his head. “It’s hard to explain, really. You just seem more…” He hesitated.

“More what?!” She demanded.

“I don’t know, it just seems like you haven’t really cared about anyone recently!” He pursed his lips, immediately regretting his words.

She rolled over, facing him, her face wet with tears, mouth gaping open. “You don’t think I care about you?” She whispered, her voice cracking. “Or Mira? Or Visas?”

“Zan, I-”

“Bao-Dur? Mical? _Kreia_? Even T3?!”

“Zanna, that’s not what I meant…” He defended, shaking his head.

“What did you mean, then?!” She sobbed. “Because I didn’t _ask_ for any of you to come with me! I didn’t _ask_ for you to stay this long, and you bet your ass I’m not worried every day that something terrible is going to happen to every one of you!” She paused, staring angrily into Atton’s eyes. “There isn’t a moment that goes by where I’m not consumed by this mission and what it means we all have to do. I would gladly give up my life before any of yours are taken, and you damn well know that I would go on by myself if I knew that was going to happen.” They stared at each other for a while, neither knowing what to do, her face slowly breaking up as time went on until she was weeping. “You just don’t understand…” She choked through her tears.

He pulled her into his arms gently, stroking her silver hair. “Then help me understand, Z.” He paused. “And… I’m really sorry for what I said, I… I didn’t really mean it.”

She sniffed. “I know… I know. I’m sorry, for blowing up like that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he told her quietly. “But seriously, Z, what’s wrong?”

She sat still as his hand cupped the side of her face. He patiently waited for a response, although she wasn’t sure she could really give him one. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. “Do you trust me?” She asked him quietly.

He flashed his half-smile at her before kissing her forehead. “Of course.”

“Good… Because I’m not sure I can tell you right now,” she whispered.

He sighed disapprovingly. “Really?”

Her mouth was opened slightly, hesitating. “Yes,” she decided. “I’m sorry, Atton. I promise, I’ll explain everything to you later.”

He rubbed the side of her face with his thumb. “I’m holding you to that, Hal.” He brought her face forward and kissed her gently before holding her in his arms tightly.

She lied in his arms, still silently crying. _Hopefully you’ll be able to forgive me for ‘everything’…_

 


	11. Unwanted Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final stop to Onderon is thwarted and rerouted to a seemingly desolate moon.

“We’re approaching Onderon now; Can you inform the others that we should be landing soon?” Atton asked Mira, maneuvering the Ebon Hawk. “There’s a lot of unexpected traffic up ahead.” Onderon’s atmosphere was scattered with star cruisers, battle ships, and large yachts all headed towards the planet below.

Mira took her eyes off of the co-pilot controls to look ahead. “What the hell is all of this?” She muttered to herself. The Hawk steadily and slowly crawled towards the giant planet of Onderon, dodging the ships surrounding them, though still probably an hour away from the surface. “That’s weird,” she told herself, noticing that a majority of them were identical in appearance. “Does this sort of… look like a military fleet to you?” She asked him, a concerned look on her face. “I don’t mean _all_ of them, just… most, I guess.”

Atton’s eyes narrowed as he examined one of the ships in question. “Now I can’t be one hundred percent positive, but I know for a fact that something isn’t quite right here.”

The Hawk continued to slowly inch forward then unexpectedly lurched, coming to an abrupt stop. Mira whipped her head to face the pilot. “The hell was that for?”

“The line to dock at Iziz shouldn’t be this long…” He mumbled. “I didn’t realize that these ships in front of us were trying to get to the same place we are. This is the tail end for a line to dock; I thought they were just stopped.”

“Has there been any sort of-”

“What’s wrong? Why did we stop?” Zanna had suddenly come into the cockpit.

“I guess we’re not the only one trying to find a Jedi Master in Iziz,” Atton replied sarcastically. “We’re probably not going to be able to dock for a while.”

Zanna’s face shifted slightly as she looked upon the scene in front of her. “Something doesn’t feel right…” She whispered.

Mira looked back at her. “You too?” She snorted. “What makes you say that?”

“It’s difficult to explain… Almost like a disturbance- here in orbit, but… also the planets below…”

“So I guess this blockade is a symptom of larger problems on Onderon?” Atton thought out loud.

“If they decide to do a cargo search…” Mira noted, sighing, “We’re gonna be in trouble.”

A beeping noise began to emit from the main controls in front of Atton. “I guess we’re gonna find out,” he muttered. “I’m receiving a message from some General Tobin- I’m patching it through now.”

 _“Ah, the Ebon Hawk,_ ” a low and posh-sounding voice cooed. The three looked at each other, Mira rolling her eyes. _“I was told to expect your arrival; I don’t know your business on Onderon… but it ends here.”_

“That can’t be good…” Atton choked.

“We need to get out of here, NOW!” Mira shouted, immediately beginning to type in commands.

“You got it!” Atton reached for the controls, desperate to get moving. He was suddenly hurled forward, caught off guard- the ship had shifted, a blast hitting the starboard dormitory. “Pfassk!” He cried.

Zanna, meanwhile, had slammed into the right side of the cockpit from the impact. She grunted as her arm hit the metal wall, sinking to the ground. “ATTON!” She screamed.

“I’M TRYING, GOD!” He yelled, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He moved the Hawk away at a more intense speed, four smaller ships right on their tail.

“Dammit!” Mira shouted as they were hit once again. “What the pfassk are these bastards’ problems?!” She didn’t get a reply.

The Hawk continued to speed around the other ships in the blockade, swerving and dipping in attempt to avoid the small fleet pursuing them. “GAH!” Atton yelled as the impact from another hit nearly knocked him out of his chair. “We’ve taken a lot of damage; we can either try to fight back or I can outrun them and hide us on the moon nearby!” He looked quickly back at Zanna, teeth clenched. “It’s your call!”  
Her mind raced, trying to quickly come up with a decision as she stood back up. “Uh…”

 _‘The Hawk has taken enough hits; we need to get to safety,’_ The Voice in her head advised her. _‘It’s our best chance at getting out of here.’_

“We’d better run for it,” she said, nodding. “To the moon.”

“Get ready!” He advised, putting the Hawk into full throttle. Their speed increased in less than a second, causing Zanna to fly backwards onto the floor with a thud. He glanced back at her. “I said get ready!” He yelled.

“Shut up!” She yelled back. “Just get us to the moon!”

Atton laughed to himself as he continued toward the green moon below, a forest of tall trees becoming clear. “This could get rough,” he cautioned. “There’s not much room for landing anywhere.”

“You’ll pull it off,” Mira assured him. “And I mean, hey, if you don’t then you’ll kill us all; so don’t stress.”

He quickly glanced over at her with an annoyed face. “Thanks for that.”

Zanna decided it would be safer for her to remain on the floor after being thrown around, so she sat in between the pilot and co-pilot’s chairs. _‘You’re nervous,’_ the Voice noted. _‘Don’t be- everything is connected to the Force, and you are too valuable to It to be killed in some freak accident.’_

“Well that’s comforting,” She muttered back to it.

“What?” Mira turned around in response to the Jedi.

Zanna glanced up, wide-eyed. “What?”

“You say something?”

She paused. “Did I?”

Mira groaned. “I can’t do this right now…”

“I see an empty clearing!” Atton shouted. “This is our shot.”

“I’m on it.” Mira again began to type furiously into her command console.

Zanna’s heart continued to beat faster- not being able to see what was happening from her view on the floor was nerve wracking. She glanced up at Atton, whose face was totally focused, a bead of sweat making its way down his face.

“Almost….” He paused, switching the gears of the Hawk. Immediately Zanna could feel the ship begin to descend. “We’re okay.” Atton said out loud; though most likely to assure himself of the fact. The ship finally came to a full stop, slightly jolting as it landed. “And we’re good to go,” he exhaled, slouching back into his chair.

Mira took her hands off of the controls, sighing in relief. “Well that wasn’t the worst landing I’ve seen,” she said. “Good work, Rand.” She reached out for a high five, to which he lazily responded to.

He rubbed his face with his hands. “Oh my god, that was stressful!” He complained. “You know, just once I wish someone was glad to see us- But no, if it isn’t weapons pointed at our heads, it’s someone trying to _blast us out of the sky!_ ” He took a deep breath before swiftly he turned around to look at Zanna. “You okay down there, our mighty leader?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m not going to dignify that with a response.”

Shouting was heard coming from the rest of the ship, undoubtedly by the confused members of the Ebon Hawk. Bao-Dur, followed by his remote, was the first to enter the cockpit. “What in Sith’s blood just happened?!”

“ _Bwoop-Deet?!_ ” His remote echoed.

T3-M4 came rolling into the cockpit as well, whistling in annoyance, telling Atton off about his poor maneuvering skills.

The Iridonian glanced down at the floor as the droid continued his rant. “General?”

She held up a hand in protest. “Don’t ask…”

Mical and Visas both entered the tiny space. “What has happened?” The Disciple asked. He looked down at his companion sitting on the floor. “Are you alright?”

“Don’t ask.”

“The ship has suffered damage, hasn’t it?” Visas asked.

“Just a little,” came Atton’s reply. “Gonna take a while to repair to ship. Looks like we’re stuck on this moon for a while.”

“Just our luck!” Mira snorted. “The only moon in the galaxy that constantly rains.”

“This is no moon…” Mical mused. “I think I have read of this place before in the Jedi archives.”

“I bet you have…” Atton mumbled under his breath.

“From my observations and study, I’d guess that this is Onderon’s sister planet-” Mical looked around at the place before him. “-I believe this to be Dxun.”

Zanna’s heart dropped. “What?!” She whispered. She leapt to her feet to survey the planet they were on- sure enough, a downpour of rain was occurring, with a vast jungle lying ahead. “No…” She breathed, backing up (and bumping into Bao-Dur’s remote). “No, no, no….” She swiftly turned around and fast-walked away and out of the cockpit.

“Uh…?” Mira glanced up from her controls to watch the Jedi leave. She looked around at the others, who seemed to share her confusion. “Anyone wanna take a guess?”

“Irrational fear of rain?” Atton thought. Mical, Visas, and Bao-Dur all glared at him with narrowed eyes. “What?!” He cried.

“Really?” Visas asked.

“Could we all just figure out how to rectify this situation?” The Disciple asked.

“I did happen to pick up the remains of an old outpost near here; maybe that’s why there’s a clearing like this one around.” Atton glanced around at the jungle around them. “Maybe they were once settlements.”

“There were no settlements here.”

The whole crew jumped at the surprise of Kreia’s voice.

“Good god, woman!” Mira yelled, clutching her chest. “Where the _shit_ did you come from?!”

Kreia paid no attention to her peers’ shock or comments, continuing on. “These clearings were most likely once craters or crash sites.”

“Crash sites…?” Atton asked, bewildered. “From what? This moon looks strictly uninhabited.”

“The Disciple was correct- this is Dxun.”

“He said that?” Mira asked quietly. “Oh, I’ve gotten used to tuning him out… Although…. that changes things.”

“How could that possibly mean anything?!” Atton cried, looking over at his friend.

“No wonder Z got so upset…” She muttered.

“Could someone explain why this damn moon is so important?!”

“This is the same place that the Mandalorians began their crusade against the Republic,” Kreia informed him. “The remains of any outposts you have detected are military ones.”

“This is also a place of great mourning for many people who’s family served for the Republic…” Bao-Dur said.

“Wh-?” Atton started, before a memory came into his mind- it was when Zanna had opened up to him about her trials within the tomb on Korriban: _‘It was my first battle as a leader for the Republic; on Dxun. I didn’t explicitly follow my orders… because of it, my troops went straight through a minefield to fight off the Mandalorians. There were so many losses...’_ His face shifted. “Oh, no…”

“Yeah…” Mira said softly.

Atton immediately got up out of his chair, heading out of the cockpit.

Mical glanced over at Kreia, who was standing very close beside him. He cleared his throat and shuffled slightly away from the older woman towards Visas.

“Are you kidding me?” Visas scowled.

 

 

Zanna was lying flat on her back, hands covering her eyes. Her silver hair was fanned around her head, her chest rising and falling quickly as the memories  of Dxun played through her mind. “Why did we have to wind up here?!” She mumbled to herself. “Onderon has four moons; why does it have to be this one?!”

 _‘The Force has guided us here for a reason,’_ The Voice told her. _‘You need to explore this place again, Hal; I feel there’s something here…’_

She didn’t respond. Of course the Force brought her there; it seemed the Force always had a way of making things more complicated and unpleasant for her. All her life she’d been told that ‘All things are connected through the Force’… She laughed. “Yeah, it’s all connecting to pfassk my life up…” She muttered.

“Hey, Zan, are you alright?” Atton’s voice disrupted her swirling thoughts.

“I guess,” she answered sulkily, still covering her eyes. “I just… I never wanted to have to come back here.”

“I was actually referring to you talking to yourself, but that’s okay.” He moved the footlocker in her quarters right beside her on the floor before sitting on top of it. “I… I understand why you’re so distressed.”

She shook her head. “I was twenty… Never had any sort of military training; I don’t get why they put me in such a high position of authority.”

Atton sighed. “It’s because you’re a leader, Zan. Revan knew that, and even though he’s… you know… he’s still one of the smartest, most efficient War leaders I’ve come across. And he trusted you. He trusted you as a General, and no amount of training in the universe could prepare anyone for the Mandalorians.” He placed a hand on top of one of hers covering her face. “You did the best you could do.”

“But I didn’t _have_ to.” She shook her head. “Ten of my troops died for every Mandalorian. And it’s all my fault….”

 

 

 _“What are we dealing with here, Ford?” General Hal asked quickly through the comm link. “Do we have any intel on this?” She had one of her troops patch through a holographic image of a large bomb in front of them. Hal had thought it a good idea to take a few soldiers to raid one of the Mandalorian caches on Dxun for weapons; when they finally hacked into the small building, the doors sealed shut behind them while a bomb had begun a countdown- with less than three minutes before it detonated. The others were moving on to an assault against the Mandalorians outside, without their General.  
“Some Mandalorian shit…” One of the techs, Ford, responded. “Probably an EK-07 or -08.”  
“A what -K?!” Zanna shouted. The static coming through the comm was thick. “Repeat yourself.”  
“Endor-Kashyyak!” He confirmed. The Republic had created a phonetic alphabet special to the Mandalorian War; as they were a breed of people that lived for battle, they had memorized all other military alphabets that were used by the Republic up to now.  
“Okay, what do we do?!” Zanna asked. Her heartbeat quickened. “I need to get back to the rest of my troops!” There were fifteen Republic soldiers in the cache, and she wasn’t about to let them all die, nor the ones she had locked herself out from.  
“On the side of the timer, there should be a serial number, and that’s going to tell me which wire you’ll need to cut.”  
She knelt down next to the timer. “I see it.”  
“What is it, General?”  
She took a deep breath. “3-7-2, J-O-Y-S.”  
“What? There’s too much static!” Ford shouted.  
“Did you get any of that?!” General Hal asked desperately.  
“I got the numbers, what are the letters?”  
“Jedi- Onasi- Yavin- Starship!” She shouted.  
“Okay, there should be a dash followed by three letters.”  
She narrowed her focus. “Manaan Force Alastor,” she stated. “M-F-A.”  
“Alright, that means you need to slice the green wire.”  
“Green?”  
“Yes, General.”  
She took a deep breath- less than a minute remained on the timer. She ignited one of her silver lightsabers and sliced the wire Ford had indicated- and then the timer stopped, the screen becoming black. She smiled, exhaling in relief. “It worked! It stopped.” The soldiers around her began cheering.  
“Great to hear it, now to hack your way out of there.”  
The screen that had momentarily blackened turned on once again, its’ brightness illuminating the cache they were in. “Ford! The screen!”  
“What?! What’s happening?!” He shouted.  
“It…” She paused as words began to fill the screen. “It’s the serial number again…” The letters J-O-Y-S/ M-F-A appeared vertical on the far left of the screen.  
“What?” Ford’s confusion was undeniable. “Hal what’s happening?”  
More letters began to pop up next to the ones already there, the screen filling up with letters. Zanna’s heartbeat raced as she read the message:  
_**_JOKES ON YOU SCUM / MINE FIELD ACTIVATED_**  
_“NO!” She screamed. She jumped up and struck the closed door behind her with her lightsabers. She looked back at the soldiers. “We need to get out of here NOW!” She ordered._  
 _The squad immediately began firing at the door in a desperate attempt to get out of the cache. Zanna, along with the others, beat the door down for nearly a minute before it finally inched open. She instantly tried to pull the door open with all her might, exerting her strength, until she was aided along with the others until the door was wide enough for them to get through. She ran through the door into the jungle after her troops. ‘Please… please… I hope to the Force you disobeyed my orders…’ she thought to herself. She and the others sprinted through the thickness of the Dxun jungle to catch up to the rest of her troops. Her heart dropped as she heard explosions in the distance, which was where she assigned them to go for the assault. She channeled the Force to improve her speed, quickly distancing herself from the fifteen soldiers. The jungle around her became a blur as she ran, the explosions becoming louder and louder as her heartbeat also became heavier. Smoke could be seen rising above the trees, and Zanna could now hear screaming as well…_  
 _She rounded a corner of trees and stopped dead in her tracks at the scene before her- the Mandalorians’ headquarters stood before her a hundred yards away, a fortress that looked plain in appearance, with mines exploding everywhere that was sending Republic soldiers (some of them missing limbs) flying around the field before her. She sank to her knees, weeping, as she looked around to see most of her troops dead on the blood-soaked field. Some were running towards her in attempt to escape the detonations, only to run right into one that had been unnoticed. The bodies of her soldiers continued to fly through the air as he twenty-year old sat in silence amongst all of the explosions, the rain pouring onto her skin- camouflaging her tears._  
 _“HAL! Hal, do you hear me?!” The voice of one of her superiors came through on her comm link, well hidden from the rain beneath her armor._  
 _“Yes.” She answered as confidently as she could._  
 _“What the hell is happening?!”_  
 _She sat, still eyeing the scene before her. A dismembered arm landed a few yards away from her, causing her to flinch in surprise. She sobbed for a few more seconds, loudly crying before slightly regaining her composure; or enough to be able to answer to her superior. All she could respond with was: “I’m going to need backup…”_

 

 

Atton sat next to her, holding her hand as she concluded explaining her memory to him. Tears welled up in her eyes once again as she re-lived the experience.

“If I hadn’t been so dumb to raid that cache, the mines wouldn’t have been activated. The bomb tripped it…. And it’s all my fault.”

“Zan…” He said quietly. “Zan, you couldn’t have known-”

“My mission was to infiltrate the Mandalorians’ headquarters, not their weapon caches!” She defended angrily. “It was my first task, and because of my incompetency dozens were blown up! Not to mention that the mines tipped off the rest of the Mandalorians we had breached the perimeter to their HQ. Those that hadn’t already been spaced by the mines were killed by them. Then I just had to wait for the Republic reinforcements to do what I was supposed to do in the first place- attack.”

He squeezed her hand a little tighter. “Zan, I’m so sorry…” He whispered.

“Don’t be.” She told him, shaking her head. “It was my call.”

He watched as she continued being distressed, his heart heavy. “I know that this is a part of your past you wanna forget-” He chuckled, trying to cheer her up. “Hell, I have more than my fair share of those moments- But right now, we need to figure out a way to get off this moon and to Onderon… and I’m sorry, but that means we need to explore this place to see if we can make that happen.”

She paused, staring at him in silence. She slowly nodded. “You’re right, of course. I just don’t know if I can do it…”

“Sure you can!” Atton grinned. “You’re Zanna pfassking Hal! You can probably do almost literally anything.” He brought her hand up to his face and kissed it. “And I know for a fact that you can walk around this moon.”

She smiled weakly at him. “Thanks.”

“In the meantime, though, I should probably be here to fix the Hawk up; in case you don’t come across another option to get out of here.”

She sat up. “You’re not gonna come with me?!”  
“You know I would, Zan. But I know how important it is to get out of here, so me and the other technologically educated team members should stay here to speed up the process.”

“But that means I have to bring…” She trailed off, and threw her head back in annoyance. “No…”

He patted her hand. “Yeah…”

She groaned. “I hate this planet enough without ‘Team Enthusiasm’ breathing down my neck…”

 

 

“Off we go!” Mical cried enthusiastically, walking cheerily down the Ebon Hawk’s ramp.

Visas followed behind him, then Zanna. “Is the old one not joining us?” She asked Zanna.

“No; she needs to mediate or something.”

“That’s a common practice for Jedi Consulars such as herself. She must be very wise.”

“Yeah…” Zanna muttered as she stepped onto the grassy surface of Dxun. She immediately shivered looking around her. “Or maybe she’s _dying_.”

“Don’t say such things,” Visas advised calmly, though loudly, as the rain poured down around them. “I realize you are upset, but we must remain tranquil and positive in our thoughts, for they will impact our physical actions in a negative way as well.”

Zanna stared at Visas in vexation. “Right…” She mumbled.

Mical was already crouched down examining some of the shrubbery. “This specimen is absolutely fascinating!” He cried.

“Oh my god.” Zanna whispered to herself. She took a deep breath. “Guys, I hate to be a nag, but I really don’t want to be on this pfassking moon any longer than I have to. That means nothing other than being on the lookout for anyone who might have a connection to us getting out of here. Understood?”

The two nodded in affirmation. “You got it,” Mical stated. “Then let us continue o-” He was cut off by a very loud howling noise coming from somewhere in the distance.

“What was that?” Visas asked quietly.

“Hard to say…” Zanna sighed. “One of the monsters that inhabits this god-forsaken place- maybe a boma, or a drexl, or a skreev, or perhaps a cannok, maalraa, OR-” She added with sarcasm, “-Ooh! Maybe if we’re lucky enough, a zakkeg!”

Visas stared at her. “Which one should we hope it’s NOT?”

Zanna ignited her twin lightsabers, swinging them in front of her. “All of them.”

The trio was led by a bitter Zanna into the Dxun jungle via a narrow mud path that had rocky cliffs on either side of them, making it easy for them to slip and slide as they trudged on. She paid no attention to her companions’ faces of concern as the noise of the beast became dangerously louder, her blades still ignited as the rain continued to shower them.

She stopped suddenly and turned to face the other two. “Looks like a clearing up ahead; I’m fairly confident that whatever the hell is making that sound will be frolicking within it.” She took a deep breath, rolling her eyes. “Not sure what’ll be after that, but just stay alert and keep your weapons ready.”

Visas and Mical glanced over at each other apprehensively as Zanna continued on with a brisk walk, but they did what was asked of them- with a _whirr_ sound, their violet and blue blades were instantly ignited. The Disciple raised an eyebrow at Visas, to which she shrugged in response. They hesitantly walked to catch up to Zanna out of the mouth of the path, where she had been surveying the area before immediately stopping in her tracks.

“Dammit,” Zanna whispered.

The other two stopped as well before the clearing to wait for instructions, though the General remained motionless; even the movement of her chest rising and falling from breathing was undetectable from where they stood.

“What is it?” Mical asked in a hushed voice.

She looked quickly over at him, a nervous look on her face, before her eyes darted back to whatever was around the corner.

“Exile, what is wrong?” Visas echoed before catching up to her leader.

 _‘Slow movements,’_  Zanna instructed telepathically with the aid of the Force. _‘It’s a drexl; though lucky for us it’s just a larval.’  
‘A larval? As in… it isn’t fully grown yet?’_  Visas asked. ‘ _Then what are we waiting for?’_ She began fast walking towards the clearing before Mical put out his arm to stop her.

 _‘That is not wise.’_ He advised her, shaking his head. _‘Even at this premature stage of life, the drexl can be as much as three times as large as we are.’_

Visas glared at Zanna. ‘ _This is true, I presume?’  
‘Come see for yourself.’_ She dared. ‘ _Though I’d come slowly and quietly.’_

Mical lowered his arm and nodded over at the Miraluka. Each step was made carefully as to not make any noise, though the pace seemed to be painfully slow as the anticipation strengthened within them.

The two finally emerged into the mouth of the clearing and tuned their heads to what Zanna was looking at. Upon spotting the beast, Mical’s mouth gaped open in shock.

A few hundred meters away stood an insanely large creature- just like he had described moments before- that was a bright green in color with a mouth far too small for its tusk-like teeth, with rather large and curved brown spikes that began at its head and continued down its back and a pointed tail at the rear. The drexl hunched standing on two incredibly thick legs, devouring a chubby cannok sloppily (a pile of more deceased sitting ones next to it). It was easily the largest creature that the Disciple had ever seen, and Visas could sense that it was not a creature to be trifled with. The three stared, immobilized, as they watched the beast use one of its extremely large and sharp talons to skewer another cannok; completely piercing through the creature with ease like it was a piece of cloth and popping it into its enormous mouth. Upon closer inspection, it was clear it was blocking another path; beyond that, there was no other way to continue through the jungle.

Mical cringed as bones cracking became audible even at their distance and through the pouring rain. _‘What is our course of action?’_ He asked hesitantly. _‘We need to proceed with our quest.’  
‘We can use Force powers against it,’_ Visas thought, ‘ _Our lightsabers may not deal much damage against it.’  
‘That’s a negative,’_ Zanna responded in an exasperated tone, _‘I came across a few of these during the War, and we figured out pretty quick Force powers seem to effect them very little… or even at all.’  
‘So what are we to do?!’_  Visas yelled in thought. ‘ _There is no other way to continue forward, and this is the only way to the outpost Atton had detected!’  
‘Well…’_ Zanna thought. _‘We’ll be fine for now as long as it doesn’t notice us.’_  
‘Right…’ She responded.

 _‘I just hope to the Force that we can think of something before it’s done eating…’_ Mical worried, continuing to look at the feasting drexl, who had only a handful of cannoks left to dine on.

‘ _How did you dispose of these things during the War?’_ Visas inquired desperately.

 _‘Very slowly…’_ Came her reply.

_‘Just tell us what to do and we shall do it.’_

_‘I will when I know what to do!’_ Zanna snapped back. The beast was down to the last two cannoks. _‘I guess we could TRY Force powers and then a strategic attack… Though I’m not sure where the weakest spot on this thing is.’_

Mical narrowed his eyes in concentration. _‘Perhaps the legs and feet? If we can prohibit its’ movement, that could give us leverage to strike elsewhere.’  
‘That might work,’_ Zanna thought, _‘I mean, it’s our best option.’_

 _‘May I try something… else?’_ Visas asked, a hint of mystery in her tone.

 _‘Like what?’_ Mical asked hesitantly.

 _‘You shall see.’_ Without warning, Visas darted into the heart of the clearing and towards the beast.

“Visas!” Zanna screamed in a whisper, trying to stop her.

The drexl, however, had been made aware of Visas’ presence by her footsteps before Zanna had even spoke. It turned to face her, the ground shaking each time its foot hit the ground. The tiny woman stood at a dangerously close distance away at no more than a hundred meters away from it, and she stood calmly in front of it, her double-bladed lightsaber glaring through the rain. The beast roared powerfully; even from Visas’ position she could feel its breath, though she remained unmoving. The drexl raised its ginormous arms above its head while it howled once again before lowering its head in a position to charge.

“VISAS!” Mical yelled, beginning to run towards her as it bellowed.

“Mical, STOP!” Zanna commanded, shoving herself against him to restrain him. “It’s not going to be any help!”

His eyes pleaded with her, his breathing rapid. “But-”

“I know, and if I need to, I _will_ ,” she told him quickly, looking behind her to view the scene. She gave him an intense look. “I will do whatever it takes; I don’t need anything happening to you too.”

They both stared ahead, the drexl finishing its cry and beginning to gallop towards Visas. She remained motionless until it was only a few hundred feet in front of her, steam coming out of its nostrils in aggravation. Zanna’s heart raced as it drew closer, and she began to sprint to help her friend; it was getting too close.

Visas abruptly threw her hand out towards the beast, grunting as she did so. The drexl howled out as it tripped over itself and fell onto the ground. It attempted to get back up, though it somehow could not. She turned back at her companions. “Now we attack!” She yelled to them. Zanna was nearly there already, while Mical instantly began running at full speed to Visas’ aid. The three of them circled the animal as it swatted and kicked at them with its limbs and spiked tail, its anger evident by the thrashing movements as it shrieked.

“I’m going for the crown hit!” Zanna yelled out. “Cover me!” Her mind returned to a trick Kreia had taught her on Dantooine- what luck she had learned it just that week- about making yourself unseen for a short amount of time by channeling the Force. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on the words of the lesson her mentor had spoken to her- and became invisible.

The other two had went around on either side of the drexl and began to gently poke at the creature’s sides and arms with their weapons, just enough to irritate it and keep its attention. Surely enough, the beast continued to thrash around at Visas and the Disciple as Zanna was somewhere around unseen in preparation to strike. The beast twisted its neck to bring its head directly in front of the Disciple’s face, continuing to screech.

“YAAAAAAI!” Zanna yelled as she suddenly became visible- she was in midair, bringing her dual weapons down with all her might across the drexl’s head. With one last wail and a squishing sound, the beast fell over with a loud thud that shook the ground. One of its front limbs twitched as its thick and deep red blood began oozing out around it, the head turned upright sitting in front of it. Zanna stood near the detached head still in the position she landed in, her breathing heavy. She looked up warily at her friends. “Are you both alright?”

Visas nodded as Mical laughed in awe. “That was astounding!” He cried. “I am humbled to be a part of your team.” He bowed slightly as Zanna grimaced.

“Oh, don’t do that,” she pleaded sourly, “it’s… kinda weird.” She glanced up at Visas. “And you!” She exclaimed, gesturing towards Visas. “What did you do to that thing? I’ve never seen anything like it!”

She shrugged, though a smile curled up on her face. “It was nothing; just a beast trick I had been taught previously.”

“Well, it was damn impressive!” She shook her head chuckling. “You’ve got to teach me that sometime.”

Mical looked at Visas with a confused look. “While impressive it is, you were taught your Jedi techniques under the direction of the Sith… Why would they teach you to control such creatures?”

“It is not unusual for the Sith to manipulate such beasts and use them at their disposal for the use of battle or torture.” She looked down at the ground at the drexl as a clap of thunder sounded. “So, naturally, I was taught this lesson should I need to do the same.” She stared at the creature for another moment or two before snapping her head to look again at Zanna with a smile. “Might I ask, by the way, where this power of yours has been all this time?!”

She laughed. “Hey, I only learned it a few days ago,”

“Well that was certainly fortunate…” Mical mumbled under his breath. “Kreia had not thought this could be a valuable asset until this particular moment in our journey?”

Zanna shrugged. “I’m not sure. I mean, hey, at least I learned it before now, right?” She looked down at the fallen drexl before her. “Oh, dammit!” She groused- the beast’s blood had spread and had made its way to the bottom of her boots. She immediately and hastily stepped back and observed the rest of her black and forest-green armor for any other blood. “This is the last set of the Jal Shey that isn’t pfassked up yet…” She mumbled. “In any event, we should probably-”

“Zanna?” Mical interrupted, a concerned tone to his voice.

“What is it? We need to g-” She stopped mid-sentence as she turned around. “Oh… Shit.” She noticed three figures near the path walking out of the mouth of the path they needed to go through- three figures she instantly recognized, a bitterness swelling within her. “For pfassk’s sake,” she spat through gritted teeth.

“I am confused?” Visas stated, looking around. “These beings do not seem like they would impose much threat against us.”

Mical sighed. “It goes beyond much deeper than that…”

“What do you mean? I do not understand.”

Zanna looked back at her. “No, you wouldn’t… You weren’t  a part of the war that fought against them-” She returned her attention back to the large figures, heavily armored head to toe in red battle suits walking towards them with rifles in their hands. “These are mandalorians.”


	12. The Mandalorians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Zanna's past comes back into her life, and they may be the key to getting on the right path.

The three figures in red stopped in front of Zanna and the others. “Hold it right there!” The mandalorian in the middle proclaimed. From his position slightly in front of the other two, she guessed he was of a higher rank than his companions. “We’ve got you surrounded.”

The General snorted. “Not even close. It’s equal numbers; not like that’d help you much.”

The two mandalorians on either side of the speaker raised their weapons defensively as their leader laughed. “I wouldn’t be so sure of that, Jedi.”

“I have not a good feeling about this…” Mical mumbled as the trio looked around. Suddenly mandalorians appeared completely lining the walls of the enclosure that they stood in as well as blocking their path behind them; these ones were armored in blue and all had blaster rifles pointed at them.

“You were saying?” The middle mandalorian sniggered.

“What do you want?” Zanna asked coolly.

“I was out patrolling the jungle with my boys when we heard the commotion coming around this area,” his low voice echoed through his helmet, “I figured we should see what all the fuss was about when we saw you three. I called in reinforcements immediately to-”

“We mean no harm to you or your clan.” Visas interrupted.

“Don’t flatter yourselves, _Jedi._ The extra troops weren’t for _you_ -” He gestured towards the fallen drexl. “-they were for the beast.”

“Oh…” Zanna muttered. “Well…” She glanced down at the creature’s head and raised up an arm, shrugging. “I think we have it under control.”

“And that’s why I speak to you now.” The two mandalorians next to the speaker gently lowered their weapons.

“Wh-? What is happening?” Mical asked, more so to Visas and Zanna than the mandalorian.

“What could we possibly speak about?” She retaliated, anger in her voice.

“Myself and my brothers are surprised you got this far,” he said, once again referencing the drexl. “The jungle doesn’t usually let its prey go that easily. What are you doing here?”

“I have studied this moon and its records extensively in the Jedi Enclave…” Mical said hesitantly. “I believed Dxun to be an abandoned moon since the end of the War; what are you doing here?”

“Not that I have to explain the actions of myself or Clan to anyone,” the leader sighed, “but we claimed this moon decades ago when we reforged ourselves after Exar Kun’s defeat. In fact, some of us call it home.” He shifted his tone to a derisive one, pointing at Mical. “Don’t believe all the Jedi shit you read, mate.” He looked back at Zanna. “Why are you trespassing here?”

“Our vessel crash landed upon this moon by accident,” Visas quickly told them. “We were shot down by another and we had no choice but to flee to this place.”

“Ah, we expected as much. Few visit Dxun by choice.” He raised his weapon suddenly. “We have orders to escort you to our camp.”

Zanna blinked in confusion. “Your _camp_? Why on earth do we need to go to your camp?”

“Our leader wants to speak to you;” He told them. “And if I were you, I would come peacefully rather than forcefully.”

 _‘This could help us, Hal!’_ The Voice told her. _‘Just talk to their leader. Who knows, it could be valuable.’_

She nodded her head. “Fine. Lead on.”

“Excellent. Follow us.” The middle mandalorian turned around towards the path at the end of the clearing, the other two red soldiers rolling close behind.

Zanna raised an arm to her friends, indicating they move forward. “After you,” she mumbled. Mical timidly stepped forwards in suit of the mandalorians, then Visas. Zanna sighed as she looked around at the blue suited men all around her. _These are the same sons of bitches that set that damn mine field up…_ She shook her head violently as she fought to keep the memories of these beings out of her mind, hastily walking after her friends.

The trio was led deeper and deeper into jungle; she worried they were going to take them to a secluded pasture and exterminate them in the quietness. As they trudged on, the rain miraculously began to secede; the light pouring through the trees making them squint and their soggy clothes beginning to feel uncomfortable. Visas and Mical walked side by side in front of her, still following the three mandalorians armored in red. A slightly steep hill stood before them, though it continued upwards for a ways.

The leader in red turned his head around at the others, continuing his vigorous pace up the muddy hill. “Keep it up;” He yelled. “We’re nearly there.”

“GAH!” Visas yelled, slipping backwards from the wet ground. Luckily Zanna stood right behind her, immediately propping her up back to her feet.

“Are you alright?!” Mical asked quickly, taking her hand in his.

“Yes; just a scare is all.” She smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Zanna groaned. “No, the pleasure was all mine…” she mumbled to herself sarcastically, brushing a few half-dried strands oh silver hair away from her face. “No need to thank me.”

The horde of people continued climbing up the slope, the three Jedi often getting their shoes stuck in the mud or a quick slip before recovering- the mandalorians had adapted to the moon’s weather and had made the necessary adjustments to better fit the environment.

“Had I known this was what we would be dealing with-AH!” Mical said, his foot sliding backwards from the mud. He picked himself up, huffing. “I would have made a proper wardrobe change.”

“We’ll be fine,” Zanna muttered. “Hopefully this won’t be a huge waste of time.”

“I see something up ahead!” Visas announced suddenly. “It may be our destination.”

Zanna looked up and saw a large archway in the distance, with unusually high walls on either side of it. She sighed. “That looks like mandalorian architecture, if you ask me…” She said quietly. The image of the fortress from the War appeared in her mind, before seeing the explosions in front of it. She blinked her eyes hard. “No, no, no!” She muttered. “Not now, Hal.”

“Did you say something?” Mical asked, turning his head towards her.

She glanced up, wide-eyed, at him. “What? No!” She said quickly. She cleared her throat and gestured forward. “Let’s keep moving.”

His face scrunched up in concern. “Are you sure you’re al-”

“Alright!” The mandalorian leader shouted out, turning around to face the others and interrupting the Disciple. “Here we are. Might I remind you Jedi that you are simply guests here at our camp. And don’t try anything funny,” he added, “you will quickly be defeated.”

The three nodded in affirmation to the soldier in red. He turned swiftly on his heels before continuing to stride onward. They obediently followed him and the others through the insanely high archway into the campsite.

Zanna looked around uncomfortably at the camp as she walked on.  There was a countless number of mandalorians scattered about- most in blue, others in red or yellow- all fighting each other in hand-to-hand combat, most likely training. Large moss-covered buildings filled the site, the flag of the Mandalorian people proudly hung on nearly every one. The blue mandalorians that had been tailing them throughout the jungle dispersed, joining their fellow mandalorians.

The three suited in red remained in front of the trio, headed towards an official looking building. “This is where our leader resides.” The two mute ones split to stand on either side of the door of the building. The speaker held up his weapon at a ninety degree angle casually. “You will treat him with the utmost respect; and if you do not, there will be consequences. Understood?” They all nodded. “Good. You may enter.” He pushed the door open to the building for the others.

Mical and Visas looked over at Zanna. The Disciple put an arm out, gesturing towards the door. “After you.” He mimicked with a smile.

Zanna inhaled deeply before walking through the door frame. Her friends followed next, the mandalorians coming in after them. The room looked fairly old, though a figure was hunched over a complex looking computer setup on the far left side of the room. This particular figure, unlike every other mandalorian she had seen, was armored in a unique silver bodysuit.

“Here they are, Sir.” The red armored one declared.

The figure stood up from his hunching position and turned around. He was of a very large stature, both tall and wide in build. His helmet had two tubes connected from the bottom of it, though she wasn't quite sure what the purpose of them was. “So _you’re_ the intruder?” He finally said. His voice sounded like he was older than most mandalorians were- perhaps in his forties or fifties. It was low and gravelly through the mask, yet incredibly authoritative… and somehow it seemed familiar to her. “Our sensors picked up your handiwork in space.” He placed a hand on his chest. “I am Mandalore, leader of the Mandalorians.”

Zanna’s brows furrowed in confusion. “That’s not possible,” she said, “We-we defeated Mandalore during the War…?”

“When Mandalore falls, a new one is elected to take his place,” He explained, “I am the replacement for the man that had fallen in war.”

“Pardon my inquiry-” Mical said timidly, “But I believed the mandalorians to be disbanded? Although, now I see that that is incorrect.”

“Scattered, perhaps…” Mandalore admitted. “But we’re still alive. Alive and rebuilding.”

“Rebuilding?” Zanna said incredulously, laughing. “The only mandos I’ve seen since the War ended have been nothing but blasters for hire.”

“Many mandalorians have fallen from the path of honor and are now no more than common mercenaries.” He said with a tone of almost disgust. “But that is changing.”

“Right…” Visas mumbled.

“We remain here to strengthen ourselves and to restore our people to our former glory. The sole purpose of the weak is to feed on the strong.” Madalore’s voice became louder and more passionate as he spoke. “We train here to learn the lessons of the jungle- if one falls to one of the beasts on this moon, then he is weak and has no right to call himself a mandalorian.”

“Damn…” Zanna muttered in disapproval. “That’s pretty harsh for a race that’s already been on the brink of extinction, don’t you think?”

“It’s the nature of our people to be strong and to be victorious above all other creatures- humans included. This camp serves the purpose of preparing and conditioning those that have the potential to be a true warrior.”

“Yeah, well, I hate to be a nag here-” Zanna started. “-But your camp looks like it’s seen better days. In fact, I’ve _seen_ this place in those days during the War.”

“Covert camps aren’t meant to attract attention.” Mandalore retaliated. “A past soldier of your particular standing ought to know that… right, General?”

Zanna’s heart skipped a beat as her two friends quickly looked over to her in surprise. “How did you-?”

“It _is_ you!” He said energetically. “We met during the end of the War- At Malachor; Only briefly, though.”

“I don’t remember anything,” she said sincerely, her face scrunched up in thought. “When could we have possibly met?”

“As I recall, it was only a few moments…” He paused, lowering his voice. “Though moments that could have been my last.”

She looked at the ground as she filed through the memories of the battle that Mandalore spoke of, going through every single detail that she could recall- she didn’t remember coming into contact with really any mandalorians…. except….

“Wait…” She breathed. She slowly looked up at him. “You…You’re th-"

“The mandalorian you saved?” He crossed his arms. “That’s the one.”

 

 

 _“RAAAAAAAGH!” Zanna yelled, jumping off of the high mountain ledge she was on. The cold wind hit her face as she remained in the air and squarely onto the top of a basilisk, a mandalorian warship. The Republic forces were so close to victory- this rock of a planet was the final step before the sixteen year long assault would end. General Hal had been assigned to keep as many enemy soldiers busy on Malachor V for as long as she could; Revan, Sith Lord and leader of the Republic, had prepared a trap of sorts for the mandalorians on this planet. She was waiting for the rest of the Republic forces to come to the planet; but for now, her task was to stall._  
_She lied atop the ship, gripping an opening hatch with one hand while using a saber to try to puncture through the thick metal surface in an attempt to keep its occupants busy. She screamed as the ship abruptly turned completely vertical, causing her to nearly drop down onto the ground far below. She desperately took a hold of a stuck out piece of metal, leaving her dangling with less grip than she had on the service hatch. The General began to sweat as the basilisk weaved through the mountains of Malachor V, her body swaying as the ship tottered in flight. She grunted as she tried to pull herself onto a more secure spot, but it didn’t seem like there was one._  
 _To her surprise, the ship swung back to its normal flying position, throwing her once again to the top of the ship. She held on tightly as it began to descend to the rocky surface beneath them, her heart pounding in preparation for the confrontation. The vessel shook as it landed firmly on the ground, Zanna taking the chance to jump backwards off of the basilisk and onto the ground. She stood in a defensive position, dual weapons ignited, waiting for someone to exit the ship. The humming of the engines diminished, an exit ramp opening from the side._  
 _“What the bloody hell was that for?!” Came a thunderous voice. A tall mandalorian, in a reflective purple set of armor and helmet, walked out of the ship, arms out in aggravation. “Have you no pride, Jedi?”_  
 _“What are you talking about?” She asked through gritted teeth._  
 _“Have you no sense of honor? Or-or respect for battle?” He laughed beneath the suit. “Hell, if you wanted to fight me and my companions, you should have sent a missile after us.”_  
 _“Doesn’t matter; you’re still going to be spaced soon either way.”_  
 _The mandalorian roared as he charged at the Jedi, heavy blaster rifle in hand. He fired as she ran to meet him, neatly deflecting his shots, before he attached his weapon to his back. She took this opportunity to do what she always did to these armored mandalorians- remove their helmet. Throughout her battles, she realized the most time efficient way to dispose of these creatures was by a clean decapitation, so removing their protective helmets was the first step. She leaped up into the air above and behind him before he could realize what was happening, then immediately jumped back and onto his shoulders. He yelled as she twisted off his purple helmet; barely doing so before he took one of her legs and threw her onto the ground. She swung at his feet with one of her weapons while she stood up from his previous attack- not anticipating what would happen next. He jumped to avoid the swinging blade, simultaneously executing an extremely powerful uppercut beneath her jaw while also successfully retrieving the weapon from her left hand. She howled in pain as he made contact with her jaw, staggering back in shock. With a grunt, he jumped up in the air before kicking her squarely in the chest, completely knocking the wind out of her and  sending her flying onto the rocky surface with a thud- her other lightsaber flying behind her._  
 _Zanna lied on the ground, choking for air as the mandalorian slowly walked up to her, chuckling as he knelt down. She got a good look at him as he did so- he had a square face that was decorated with scars, with spiked black hair that was greying on his head. His grayish blue eyes locked on her as he spoke to her. “And that’s how ya fight with honor,” he said in a calm voice, “I’m surprised old Revan didn’t train you Jedi better for real warriors like me.”_  
 _She looked up at him, still struggling for breath. “You… know…. Revan?” She managed to ask him._  
 _“As luck would have it, I do.” He grinned savagely, admiring her lightsaber hilt. “Had one just like this, if I recall.”_  
 _“How… would… you…. know that?” She gasped._  
 _“You could say we’re old pals, I suppose.” He laughed, though it sounded more of a grunt. “Helped him out of some crazy shit a while back.”_  
 _She laughed as best as she could. “Friends…” She whispered to herself. “Yeah, right…”_  
 _“Though I gotta say, I’m offended he didn’t send his greatest warriors to come here to do battle with me.”_  
 _She sat up slightly. “He… knew YOU… would be here?!”_  
 _He nodded. “I’m sure he figured so. He knows damn well I’d be participating in every battle this War had to offer.” He chuckled. “He knows old Canderous lives for this…” He said quietly._  
 _“General Hal.” A familiar voice suddenly was audible via com link._  
 _“Is that…?” Canderous whispered._  
 _She locked eyes with him as she answered her leader. “Yes, Lord Revan?” She noticed the mandalorian’s face completely changed when he heard the sound of the man’s voice- it even looked like a hint of a smile._  
 _“The reinforcements that were originally coming to assist you on Malachor will not be arriving in time.”_  
 _Her heart dropped. “Does that mean you want me to-”_  
 _“It is activated and is waiting for your signal, and your signal only;” Revan commanded. “Get yourself and anyone from the Republic out of there and then meet up with the Iridonian- he is waiting for you to detonate this pathetic place and all the worthless mandalorian souls in it. Understood?”_  
 _“Understood, Lord Revan. It shall be done soon.”_  
 _“Excellent.” Static followed for a brief moment, indicating he had completed his message._  
 _Zanna continued to look at Canderous, who’s face had been drained of its color, mouth open in sad shock. She sat on her knees in front of him in silence. Her heart went out to him and she truly felt sympathy for this man- a man who moments earlier she viewed as a faceless monster. And for some inexplicable reason, she could feel through the Force that this man was indeed strongly connected to Lord Revan._  
 _“It’s not possible…” He whispered. He shook his head, his face twisting with rage. “I was there with him through it all! He would never have risen to power again without MY help!” He was yelling now, though whether he sounded more angry or more upset, she couldn’t tell. He glanced up at her. “Is this true? He’s going to destroy this place?”_  
 _She nodded slowly. “Yes…” She slowly reached out her hand and put it on his shoulder. “But…” She took a deep breath. Something significant about this man emulated through the Force- she had a feeling she could not let him die. “I won’t let him destroy you too.”_  
 _“What do you-?”_  
 _“Take your ship and get out of here as quickly as you can. I’ll give the signal in four minutes; that should give you enough time to gather a few people and leave.” She nodded at him. “I may be under Revan’s command for now, but it’s only temporary. You still have a chance to see him- you NEED a chance to see him. I can feel it.”_  
 _He shook his head. “Why are you doing this?” The man asked her quietly._  
 _She shrugged. “I’m not quite sure. I just know somehow you need to make it out of here alive; that’s not going to happen if you don’t get out of here. So go.” She stood up, taking the one saber from his trembling hands while reaching out and drawing the other to her hand through the Force. “You’ve got four minutes, Canderous.”_  
 _He stood up, somewhat shaking. “You are most honorable, Jedi. I owe you my life- shall we ever meet again, I will do my best to repay you.” He extended a hand. “Thank you- er…”_  
 _“Hal. General Zanna Hal.” She smiled at him, taking his hand. “Now, go.”_  
 _He nodded once more in appreciation before climbing back into the basilisk. She stood watching as it took off and disappeared through the Malachor mountains above._

 

 

“You! It’s you!” Zanna exclaimed. “Canderous, was it?”

“At your service.” He replied, bowing slightly. “Looks like the time for me to repay you has finally arrived.”

“I am confused…” Visas mumbled.

“Do not fret, I am as well.” Mical assured her.

Zanna laughed in disbelief. “Well, the Force was right- I needed to get you off that rock.”

“What can I do for you now, Hal?” Mandalore asked. “If there’s something I can assist you with, I shall make it my top priority.”

She paused for a moment. “You know what? I’m actually trying to get to Onderon; any way you could help with that?”

“So, it’s transportation you want?” He asked. “It so happens I have a small shuttle that’s more than capable of running the Onderon military blockade. I make occasional trips to Iziz for information and supplies. If you would like to join me, you’re more than welcome to.”

Zanna smiled. “Well, that’s great!” She cried.

“Yeah… although there is one setback.” Mandalore said slowly.

“Oh god…” Zanna mumbled.

“What is the complication you speak of?” Mical asked, stepping forward. “Have we need to do anything?”

“We are more than capable of completing tasks given to us,” Visas added, “All is needed is to ask.”

Mandalore glanced to the two, then back at Zanna. “Why do they talk like that?” He asked in an annoyed tone.

She shrugged, rolling her eyes. “I don’t know, really. But seriously, what’s the problem?”

“You need to know that you three are the only people that have been invited into our camp since the War,” he explained, “and that being said, the boys around here are extremely suspicious of you all. They won’t help prepare the shuttle or cooperate with you until you earn their respect.”

“Well, how the shit are we supposed to do that?!”

Mandalore crossed his arms. “There are two things that will be the most influential- the first, somehow you could help Zuka.”

“Who is this Zuka?” Visas asked.

“He’s more or less the technician in our camp. He’s been having some difficulties with god knows what; but he’s primarily the one who helps with repairs to the shuttle. You help him, that’ll boost your cred around here.”

“And the other?” Mical wondered.

“Mandalorians respect battle above all else- to truly earn their respect and cooperation with these boys will be to show you are a true warrior.”

Zanna snorted. “Great… How do you propose I do that?”

“The only way to really do that is to fight against mandalorians of all ranks in the Battle Circle.”

She groaned. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Mandalore sighed. “Unfortunately not.” He pointed east through the wall. “Zuka will be somewhere over there-”

“See, we aren’t really the qualified ones to handle tech problems-” Zanna interrupted. “-But I have a few others in my crew that are. Would you allow them access into your camp?”

“For _you_ , sure- what the hell. In the meantime, though, I suggest you prove yourself in the Battle Circle.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Will it be as easy to win as I assume it will be?”

“Maybe.” Mandalore chuckled, turning around back to the computer in front of him. “For your sake, Hal, you’ll need it to be. Now go.”

And with that, the trio was ushered back into the main camp grounds by the commander behind them. They stood against a wall of the building to regroup.

“We do not have time for this, surely!” Mical cried as a squad of mandalorians ran past them in training. “We must get to Iziz as soon as possible.”

“I know, and this IS ‘as soon as possible’. But we should inform the others we need them here… the sooner they can fix whatever the hell needs to be fixed, the sooner we can leave.”

She reached out through the Force to the Ebon Hawk, far away on the moon. _‘Atton? Can you hear me?’_

 _‘Hey, it’s the A team!’_ Came his sarcastic reply. ‘ _What’s going on?’  
‘We need the techs to come to the mandalorian camp that’s a few miles away- long story, but it’ll get us to where we need to go.’  
‘Mandalorians?’_ He asked. _‘Zan, you sure about this?’_

She took a deep breath and looked back to the building where  Canderous resided. _’Positive.’_

 

 

It had been half an hour or so since Zanna had contacted the others before they walked through the great archway of the camp. Even T3 had come along (he had told Bao-Dur he was bored of staying on the ship and wanted to participate in the action). Atton and Mira led the pack, with Kreia and Bao-Dur behind, while the two droids rolled/floated along in the rear.

Atton looked around in disgust. “So _this_ is what the residence of the lowest form of life looks like? I feel I could plaster the walls with bantha fodder and it’d improve things.”

“I can tell you right now that mandalorians don’t give a damn about how pretty things are.” Mira said to him. “All they care about is if it’s suitable for training or not.”

“And you know this…how?” Bao-Dur asked from behind her.

She looked back at the zabrak. “Well, it shouldn’t be that difficult to figure if you know how they operate, you know?”

Bao-Dur nodded slowly. “I suppose, yeah.”

“Let us focus on the task that the Exile has brought you here to complete.” Kreia finally spoke; and even though they listened, the rest of them gave no acknowledgement that they had.

“That’s probably who we’re looking for-” Atton said, pointing to a mandalorian hunched over next to some cables and a computer panel, “The only one who’s even within a close proximity to any sort of technology in eyesight.”

“Good call.” Bao-Dur agreed.

The team made their way over to the man, his muttering to himself becoming audible as they approached him. “Dammit; the pfassking jungle’s takin ova’ everythin’.”

“Are you Zuka?” Atton asked him. “We’ve been summoned to help you out.” He crossed his arms as the blue armored mandalorian turned his head in their direction.

“Ah!” He cried, swatting his hands at them to go away. “I don’t need yer ‘elp.”

“Are you sure?” Bao-Dur asked him. “Because we’d be happy to-”

“Listen ‘ere, I got this load under control, see.” He said defensively. “Mandalore put me in charge ‘ere, and it’s my duty to complete me ordas, see, so- a’right, let’s see ‘ere..” He looked over to the large cables to the left.

“Is… something supposed to happen?” Bao-Dur asked slowly.

“That door o’er there should be openin’, but it ain’t. Per’aps I oughta-“ Zuka was interrupted by the cables suddenly exploding, sparks flying. Everyone ducked or put their hands over their heads protecting themselves. “Sith’s blood!” He yelled.

Mira stomped up right behind him, grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “Listen, bub,” she growled in a lowered voice, “I _get_ that you’re following orders here, but you know just as well as I do that mandalorians _don’t fix things_. And unless you want Mandalore to find out you directly rejected help of guests he _himself_ invited here, I suggest you let us help you fix this mess you made before he finds out. Because we both know what’ll happen if he does.” She released her grip on him as he stumbled back.

“A’right!” Zuka cried, putting his hands up defensively. “I’ll let you lot ‘ave a go!”

Atton stared at Mira, mouth gaping open. He glanced over at the Iridonian. “What the hell just happened?”

“So tell us what we need to do.” Mira commanded the mandalorian.

“Right,“ he nodded quickly, “so I’ve been tryin’ a get the relay dish operational, but several components are broken, see, and need repair. Wi’out the relay, we’re vulnerable to attack, right. Your space battle may ‘ave attracted unwanted attention, an our shuttle’s sensors can’t cover the ‘ole moon.”

“What should we start working on, then?” Atton asked.

Zuka sighed in exasperation. “It seems just abou’ everythin involved with the relay dish is broken. I’ve been tryin to fix it for weeks an still no success. But per’aps you lot can do somethin’ abou’ it.” He gestured to the still smoking cables to their left. “Right ‘ere’s the broken cables, and the telemetry computa’s in the maintenance sctructra be’ind where the Battle Circle is around the corner there.” He pointed to a wall a distance away to the left.

“We’d better get to work,” Atton said, “we’ll come back when we’ve finished.”

“I appreciate it, lads.” Zuka bowed slightly.

“BREEEEP DWOOP-DEE DEEET!” T3 suggested.

Bao-Dur looked down at the droid. “Are you certain you can handle it?” He asked.

“ _Dwooop bereet boop!_ ” The remote chimed in.

“Alright,” Bao-Dur nodded. He faced the rest of the group. “The droids will work on the cables; we should focus on the telemetry computer.”

“Fine by me.” Atton shrugged. “The sooner we get this crap done, the better.” He looked over to the silent Kreia as the group began to walk to where the Battle Circle was. “So will you actually be useful to us making these repairs, or will you just meditate on the floor like you always do when we’re busy working our asses off?”

She turned her head slowly to him. “Do not mock me, pilot. My duty is to aid and to teach the Exile; not partaking in these petty tasks. My purpose serves as a much more important one than _yours_ , you imbecile, in the grand scheme of her journey. She will be given the opportunity to embrace her fate soon enough, and should she choose it, your very existence in the Exile’s path won’t last much longer.”

“We’ll see about that,” Atton threatened through gritted teeth.

“Would you two _stop it?_ ” Bao-Dur protested. “Whatever Kreia is planning on doing in this camp she’ll do it; we’re going to do what’s been asked of us- right?!”

Mira looked over at Atton. “Don’t mind her,” she said in a lowered voice, “she just wants to scare you.”

Atton nodded, exhaling deeply. “Right,” he mumbled. His fists were clenched in anger.

“Hopefully the computer won’t be too difficult to repair…” Bao-Dur muttered.

“Well, as long as idiots like Zuka haven’t tried anything already, I have a feeling we’re going to be fine.” Mira shook her head. “See, this is exactly why they didn’t win the War.”

Atton looked over at her in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“As far as fighting and battle goes, they’re pretty much unmatched- even against the Jedi. The only problem with them is that they don’t train anyone on anything else _except_ fighting; so when it came to stuff like repairs and hacking intelligence systems, they really didn’t have a chance.” Mira deliberately looked forward as she walked, avoiding the gaze of her companions. They were rounding the corner Zuka had mentioned.

Bao-Dur stared at her curiously. “You seem to really know what you’re talking about, Mira.”

“Yeah, well…” She shrugged. “It shouldn’t be that hard to figure out.”

Atton raised an eyebrow. “That’s what you said before…”

“Well, think what you want, but-“

“What’s going on there?” Bao-Dur interrupted, pointing to the left of the group. A large group of mandalorians, color of armor varying, stood clustered together with their backs facing the gang, all cheering and shouting.

“That would be the Battle Circle Zuka mentioned to us.” Mira folded her arms. “It’s part of training for new recruits, I think.”

“Is.. Is that Visas?” Atton asked is surprise, gesturing towards the line of mandalorians.

Bao-Dur looked where he was pointing, and Visas’ signature robes were unmistakable among the mandalorians. “Yeah, that’s her.”

“I think it is safe to say,” Kreia said slyly, “that the Exile is proving her worth among these people by engaging in this ‘Circle’.”

Atton had already begun walking to where Visas stood, the sounds of the mandalorians’ cheers mixing with _“Ooh!”_ ’s and “ _Ow!”’_ s. He put a hand on the Miraluka’s shoulder.

“It is about time you have all arrived.” She said sharply.

“Good to see you too,” Atton mumbled.

“Atton!” Mical had been standing to the left of her; his armor had blended in more than Visas’. “It is nice to see you all have arrived here safely.”

“Yeah, it’s just peachy,” Mira muttered as she walked up next them. “Where’s Z?”

Mical grinned and looked over to the center of the attention- a large circular patch of dirt was in front of the pack of mandalorians, where Zanna stood on the opposite side, helping a blue mandalorian up. “Ah,” Mical said with a smile, “you’re just in time; another match will start shortly.”

Atton snorted. “This won’t take long. She could kick any one of these guys’ asses in a split second!”

“There are certain rules of this particular ritual,” Visas jumped in, “and as the Exile is a guest here at this camp, she is obligated to follow the rules in which any fighter who volunteers to spar with her sets.”

“Most of those terms have been hand-to-hand combat or a dueling sword,” Mical elaborated, “though she is, under no condition, allowed to use the tricks of the Force against her opponents.”

Bao-Dur looked at the General. “She’s been doing well, I’m assuming?”

“She has not been defeated as of yet.” Visas confirmed.

Atton stared at the mandalorian Zanna had just fought- it was the first face of a mandalorian he had seen. He walking off out of the circle, one arm clutching his side, the other grasping his helmet. “What happened to this guy?”

“She has done that with the others as well.” Mical answered. “That is how she starts the fight- by removing their headwear and then attacking.”

“Why do you suppose that is?” Bao-Dur asked.

“I know…” Atton mumbled. “I’ll explain later.”

“Alright!” Yelled a red mandalorian commander. “Which one of you lads is next?” A slew of hands from the mandalorians next to them flew up, all eager to have a go at the Jedi. “How about one of our newest brothers, eh? Too young to fight in the War, but let’s see how he fares now!” He pointed at one of the volunteers, the Hawk’s crew all craning their necks to see who it was. “Come on, son!” The commander bellowed. “What’re your terms, Davrel?”

Mira stood on her toes, snapping her head towards the recruit.

“I wonder how the younger one will fare?” Mical asked Visas.

“No weapons,” a younger voice answered the commander, “no Jedi tricks, and no items. Just fist and foot- a true test of strength.”

The commander faced the rest of the mandalorians. “The fight between the Jedi and Davrel will now begin!” The pack next to them roared in excitement as the two fighters took their respective positions at opposite sides of the circle, facing each other.

Mira’s face scrunched up. “Shouldn’t we be getting to work on th-“

“Shhhh.” Atton put a hand to her face, his eyes glued to the spectacle before him. “We can spare a few minutes.”

She swatted his hand away. “Don’t touch me.”

“Shush!” He hissed.

The six of them watched on along with the horde of mandalorians as the commander gave the signal for the fight to start. The recruit, Davrel, charged at Zanna, who’s face was curled up into a mischievous smile. Her silver braid flew up as she leapt into the air, twisting expertly so she landed directly behind him. She grunted as she kicked him in the back of his knees, forcing him to kneel down. She quickly secured a grip on his arms  with her left hand and right leg before straddling herself over his left shoulder.

“GET OFF OF ME!” He yelled as he squirmed in her grip.

“I’m not finished yet!” She yelled back through gritted teeth. She twisted her left arm around his neck in an attempt to remove his helmet, her teeth clenched as she struggled to keep him restrained. She yelled in triumph as the blue helmet twisted off, throwing it to the side, as the mandalorian bystanders were hooting and laughing. Davrel’s face was twisted up in anger, a messy mane of orange-red hair being revealed. She immediately leapt into a backflip to evade a swing at her stomach as he jumped onto his feet, spitting to the side. The two walked slowly in a circle, fists up, as the mandalorians kept yelling and cheering. Davrel suddenly ran towards her, shifting into a handspring at a speed much faster than Zanna had anticipated- the crowd of mandalorians simultaneously _“OOOOH!”_ ’d as Davrel’s foot made contact with her chest, knocking her onto the ground on her back no less than six feet away.

“Do you think she’s okay?!” Atton asked quickly to the group.

“No serious harm will befall the Exile.” Kreia answered. “That I can assure you- especially with these opponents.”

Zanna gritted her teeth as she moved her knees towards her chest and swung them down, propelling herself off of the ground and landing back on her feet.

“You ain’t so tough,” Davrel sniggered from the other end of the circle, his green eyes narrowing.

“Yeah, congrats on getting a hit in after my six back-to-back matches against your superiors that could take you out in a heartbeat.” She responded sassily. “You should be _so_ proud.”

He yelled as he ran towards her, bringing his arm up to strike. She too ran towards him, unexpectedly and abruptly sliding onto the ground at the last second, her feet in front of her, successfully causing him to fall on his face to the earth. She picked herself back up and leapt up and around to face him. She yelled as she jumped to his front side straight-on, landing on his shoulders and locking her legs around his neck. She grunted as she pounded her fists against Davrel’s face, each blow causing him to stagger back more. She felt his knees becoming weak below her, so she bent backwards, placing her palms on the ground before uncoiling her legs from his neck and gracefully bending back until she was again on her own two feet. The mandalorians were howling at this point, cheering her on. She took a quick but deep breath, grunting loudly as she rotated her body, and swung her leg up into a roundhouse kick that perfectly hit him in the chest. He fell backwards, he's upper body hitting the grass outside of the circle.

“AND THAT’S IT!” The commander shouted. “OUT OF BOUNDS!” He jogged over to Zanna and held up her hand. “The Jedi has won the match!” The mandalorians, as well as the crew of the Ebon Hawk, cheered for her. She smiled as best as she could as she regained her breath. She turned to the commander, obviously saying something, to which he nodded. “Alright, lads! The Jedi will take on more fighters after a quick break!”

The crew made their way to where Zanna stood in the circle as the mandalorians disbanded, and she hunched over, her hands on her knees.

“How are you holding up?” Atton asked her, rubbing her back.

She swallowed before she answered, somewhat panting. “Could be worse,” she answered, cocking her head to the side.

“That was fantastic, General!” Bao-Dur smiled. “You’re just as skilled as you were in the War.”

The crew continued to rave about her fine performance. Atton laughed at something one of them said, glancing over at Mira, convinced she’d find it funny too- but she wasn’t paying attention. Her arms were crossed, eyes locked on Davrel, who had moved slightly away from the circle and was sitting up with his back against a wall. Atton noticed that she was also biting her lip; something was wrong.

“Hey,” he said quietly, unnoticed by the others through their praise to Zanna, “you alright, Red?” Mira glanced up at him quickly, then back to the young mandalorian. Without answering him, she walked slowly towards the red haired young man, his head hung between his knees. “Can I join you?” Atton asked her, trailing close behind. She nodded in the slightest, her focus still on the mandalorian.

She approached him almost cautiously before crouching down in front of him, Atton standing next to her.

“What do you want?” The red-faced mandalorian mumbled. He looked up to to Mira, his eyes widening. “Wh-?” He sat up straighter. “You- I mean, what are-?” A smile emerged across his bewildered face, words failing him.

“Hey, Dav.” She said. “Never thought you’d see me again, huh?” She grinned.

“Mira!” He held his arms out and pulled her into a brief hug. He looked at her in awe. “I honestly didn’t think I would.”

Atton’s brow was raised in confusion. “Red, what’s um…” He shook his head. “What’s going on?” The two looked up at him in synch. “Woah…” The two sets of orange-red hair and green eyes were eerily similar.

“This your boyfriend?” Davrel chuckled.

“Oh, hell no,” Mira immediately responded. “Just a good friend.”

“I still doubt you don’t find me appealing,” Atton retaliated, “But that’s besides the point- you two know each other?”

Mira looked up her companion. “Atton- this is my twin brother, Davrel.”

He looked at the two on the ground, both staring at him. “Naturally I would assume you’re joking since that would be the most coincidental, most bizarre family reunion I’ve ever heard of-“ He shook his head, examining them. “But there’s no way you aren’t related-you’re practically identical.”

Mira gave him a stank face. “No shit, dumbass. Remember two seconds ago when I mentioned he’s my twin?”

Davrel laughed. “You haven’t changed a bit since I last saw you.”

She looked down. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“What’ve you been up to since Malachor, Mira?” He asked eagerly.

“Wait, wait a minute-“ Atton pointed at Davrel, though looking at Mira. “How did your brother become a part of a mandalorian clan?! I mean, after Malachor, there weren’t many left, and I haven’t heard of them recruiting anyone from Nar Shaddaa-“  
Davrel looked over at his sister. “He doesn’t know?” He chuckled. “Damn, that’s a biggie to skip out on.”

“What is?” Atton asked.

She sighed before looking up at him. “Dav didn’t _become_ a member of a mandalorian clan; he already _was_ one before Malachor. Actually, we both were.”

Atton’s head tilted. “You’re a _mandalorian_?!”

“It’s a long story, but I was… up until the end of the War.” She replied.

“We didn’t have much of a choice, though,” Davrel chimed in, “what in getting taken from our home and all. But they raised us, made us tough…” He scratched his head, nodding towards Zanna. “Or at least as tough as we needed to be back _then_.”

“Why back then?” Atton asked.

“During the War, we were only teenagers, but able bodies were needed to haul mines and munitions and other weapons around. Us and the other slaves were taken in as a part of their squad and were taught how to survive.” Mira explained.

“Then Malachor happened…” Davrel shook his head, then looked up at Mira. “I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.”

“What happened?” Atton asked them quietly.

Davrel sighed. “Well, Malachor, like all the other battles we were a part of, needed the younger bodies to help distribute an adequate amount of weapons to the others. Mira and a few of our friends were assigned to unload and distribute the weapons, while I was one of the unlucky ones to get stuck with actually having to _go out_ with a squad to keep more weapons at hand. All but one of the squad I was assigned to had been picked off by the Jedi- but it was the one who got the chance to escape…”

 

 

 _“Alright, kid, pack it up, we need to leave!”_  
_Sixteen year old Davrel looked up from the crate of explosives he stood over, expecting to be told to ‘Give me more ammo!’ or ‘I need a plasma grenade STAT!’- it wasn’t usual for his superiors to leave in the heat of battle. “Yes, Commander Ordo.” He hurriedly secured the crate before running and closing the exit ramp of the basilisk. “Why, though?”_  
 _Commander Ordo growled. “This place is gonna be blown to bits in four minutes if we don’t!”_  
 _“WHAT?” Davrel cried. “But- but what about the others?!”_  
 _The Commander glanced over to him as he sat in the pilot’s chair. “They ain’t gonna make it.”_  
 _“My sister…” He mumbled. “Sir, I have to tell my sister!”_  
 _“We don’t got time for that, kid!”_  
 _Davrel took a deep breath. He knew what he had to say to convince the tough-as-nails Commander to cave; but it was risky. He’d been around the Commander quite a bit and he knew that he wasn’t as tough-as-nails as he appeared around everyone else. In fact, he even had shown he had a soft spot— no matter how buried it was within him. “If I’ve learned anything from you, Sir, it’s that a true warrior doesn’t just watch out for his own skin. A real warrior won’t abandon his brothers- or sisters- to save themselves, and you know it.”_  
 _Ordo growled as he looked back at the kid. His mind was swarming with thoughts- the most prominent being the sudden news of his old friend, and that he didn’t care if Ordo himself fell in the explosion or not. Revan… his old brother… the kid was right; he was going through the losing end of being abandoned right now. “Dammit…” The basilisk slowly rose into the sky. “You’d better make it quick, boy. I ain’t got time for sappy business. Now where’s your sister?”_  
 _“She’s on shipment duty with squad A, Sir!” He cried out in relief._  
 _“Fine.” The ship shot forward above the mountains of Malachor. “Here’s what’s gonna happen, kid-“ Ordo said as the ship sped through the stormy planet, fighting constantly going on below. “You tell her she either has to come back to camp with us, or she needs to find another way off this rock right away, got it? I’ll give you thirty seconds before we take off again.”_  
 _Davrel nodded numbly. ‘Thirty seconds?!’ He thought. ‘I may have thirty seconds to say goodbye?!’ He had already pledged his loyalty to stay in Clan Ordo- after all, they did raise him, and his home and family (except for his sister) were gone now; where else would he go? He hoped she would stay with the clan too- but he knew down inside she would never choose to._  
 _The basilisk began to descend next to a moderately sized shuttle, a few teenagers walking up and down the ramp carrying boxes. Ordo looked back at Davrel. “Get to it!” He yelled, indicating toward the ramp. The young boy sprinted out of the ship. “Clock’s ticking…”_  
 _Davrel sprinted to a young girl with bright orange hair that was in a ponytail. She was sweating as she carried the boxes. “MIRA!” He shouted at her._  
 _“Dav, what’re you doing here?” She asked confusedly._  
 _“No time. You need to choose if you’re going back to base with us, or you need to find some other transportation off of this planet- NOW.”_  
 _She looked at him wide-eyed. “You’re serious?!”_  
 _He nodded. “Only have a few seconds, Mira.”_  
 _She’d never seen him so serious, so she knew she couldn’t beat around the bush with her decision. Mira gazed at her brother sadly, then glanced over to the shuttle. “I can’t go back,” she whispered, “I can’t.”_  
 _Davrel’s heart fell. “Then it’s time for me to say goodbye.” He hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry, Mira. Take care of yourself, okay?”_  
 _Her heartbeat felt heavy. “You too.”_  
 _“OI!” Commander Ordo yelled. “Time’s up, kid!”_  
 _Davrel looked at his sister one last time. “Bye, Mira.” He turned back away and ran to the basilisk, Mira watching him as he left._  
 _“Goodbye…” She whispered. She watched sadly as the ship rose again from the rocky surface, flying steadily away until it was out of sight._  
 _“What was that about?” A girl slightly older with curly brown hair asked._  
 _“Tell Ren’Li we need to get out of here.” Mira told her. “We’re gonna have to bypass the shuttle security and leave.”_  
 _“But why?” A boy a few years older with red hair asked. “What’s go-HEY!” The curly haired girl punched his arm. “What the hell, Kyra?!”_  
 _“Who cares why?!” Kyra groaned. “We can get away from the mandalorians for good!”_  
 _“Ausur, let’s get this extra crap outta the shuttle to reduce the weight.” Mira said. She sighed, looking back into the sky. “For some reason, we gotta go…”_

 

“And then Ren’Li hijacked the shuttle’s flight codes- the mandos imported their weaponry from Nar Shaddaa, so it was a pre-set destination. So that’s where we went. After that, we all decided to put the skills we learned in the mandalorian camp to use and became bounty hunters to earn a living- and boy, you wouldn’t _believe_ how those three turned out.” Mira finally finished. She and Davrel had alternated telling the story, each putting in loads of details, drawing the attention of the rest of the gang as well. They all stood around the twins, intrigued.

“A bounty hunter?!” Davrel cried. “I find that hard to believe- a straight up assassin, maybe, but not  bounty hunter.”

“Like there’s a differen-OW!” Atton had been hit in the kneecap by Mira. “What was that for?!”

“You of all people know I’m no killer.” She said coldly.

“It’s true,” Zanna chimed in, “that’s why I’m here now- I was one of her bounties but she wouldn’t cash me in dead… or alive, for that matter.”

“Yeah, well… Goto was scum anyways. He didn’t deserve any Jedi.” Mira hid a smile.

“Admit it, Red!” Atton mimicked a child’s voice. “We grew on you! You _like_ us!”

“Shut up,” she muttered.

“I just can’t believe you’re still alive,” Davrel said to his sister, “I really  didn’t think you’d make it after Malachor…”

“Well, I’m tougher than you’d expect.” She nudged him.

“So what are you all doing here in Clan Ordo’s camp?” He asked the group.

“We need to get to Onderon- more specifically Iziz,” Zanna explained, “but we were shot down and had to come here for safety. Ran into your scouts and they brought us back here… Turns out Mandalore owes me a favor.”

“ _Mandalore_?!” Davrel laughed. “Owes _you_ a favor? I doubt that.”

“Why else would she be allowed to participate in your precious circle?” Visas hissed. “Or even granted permission to walk freely amongst your people?!”

“We still need to get to work on that telemetry computer, though.” Bao-Dur noted. “The droids should be nearly done repairing those circuit cables.”

“Right.” Mira stood up, still looking at Davrel. “I need to get to work; but I’ll see you around.” She smiled at him.

“Take care of yourself, alright?” He grinned.

The techs turned around and began walking to the maintenance station that Zuka told them about on the other side of the field they were on. The Jedi remained, still standing around Davrel.

Zanna cleared her throat. “Er, sorry… if I… hurt you…” she mumbled, extending a hand out to help him up.

“Don’t worry about it,” he sighed, taking her hand and getting up on his feet. “You beat me fair an’ square.”

“You’ve got potential.” She looked at him in the eyes with  sincerity. “You really do, kid. Keep up the good work.”

The commander leading the Battle Circle suddenly walked up behind her. “You ready for more, Jedi? There’re plenty of other recruits that would love to have a go sparring with you.”

She grinned. “Bring it on.”

“You know,” Mical whispered to Visas, “I was truly hoping we would get to see more of this- it is quite entertaining to watch her fight these people.”

Visas grinned as they walked back to their place at the edge of the circle. “I was thinking the same thing.”


	13. Necessary Evils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of the galaxy is unknown as Zanna's internal demons struggle to remain internal

Another hour had passed as the techs were nearing completion of repairing the telemetry computer for Zuka while Zanna sat against the wall Davrel had been using earlier. Her face was completely red from participating in seven more consecutive sparring matches against the mandalorian recruits. She hadn’t lost a single one, though she didn’t escape completely unscathed- she had been kicked and punched and quite literally thrown around at one point.

Visas walked up to the Exile with a container. “Here you are.” She handed the canteen-looking container down to Zanna.

“Thanks.” She opened the lid and furiously began alternating between drinking the water and pouring it straight onto her face.

“I would not advise drinking all of that in one sitting…” Mical mumbled, though trailed off as she gave him a stank face during loud gulps.

“Let the Exile breathe.” Kreia said, standing oddly close next to the silver-haired young woman.

Visas perked up suddenly. “Do you feel that?”

The Disciple looked over at her. “Feel what?”

She moved her head slowly around the camp. “Perhaps I-”

“Perhaps we should speak to the leader of this camp now.” Kreia interrupted. “I think you have more than proven yourself amongst these people; we should focus on making our way to Iziz.”

Zanna rubbed her face (somewhat back to its normal color) and nodded. “That’s probably a good idea.” She grabbed Mical’s outstretched hand as he helped her up, just as the techs were exiting the maintenance station. “Hopefully their side of things was successful…”

“We simply do not have time for anything but success, really.” Visas said as the others walked over the field to meet up with them. “If we are to fulfill the purpose we have set out to do, we must leave soon. I still feel uneasy.”

“Did you eat some bad food or something?” Zanna asked semi seriously. “I don’t sense anything out of the ordinary.”

Mical tilted his head. “You don’t?” He asked in puzzlement. “I am surprised; even I feel it- though minor. A Jedi of your power should have as well.”

 _‘Power…’_ The Voice mused. _‘Even your companions recognize your extreme power, Hal! Why won’t you utilize it?! This is getting ridiculous.’_

 _‘If it comes down to it, I will.’_ She told It. _‘There’s no use for me to do anything extreme right now.’_

 _‘Well you say that…’_ It told her.

_‘What do you-?’_

_“_ Well the telemetry computer is online again,” Bao-Dur proclaimed to the four Jedi, “so I think it’s safe to say you shouldn’t have a problem negotiating a way to get to Iziz now.”

“Those mandos sure are lucky we crash-landed when we did,” Atton mumbled, “because that thing was _this_ close to completely shutting down.”

“I’m assuming it wasn’t a problem for the nerd herd, though, right?” Zanna smiled.

“Nerd herd?” Mira snorted. “Oh, how I would love to see you Jedi give what we just did a shot.”

Zanna shook her head. “No, you wouldn’t. I’d probably kill us all.”

 _‘You could do that anyways, no problem!’_ The Voice hissed.

“So let’s move on and go see Mandalore.” Mira put her hands on her hips. “Although…”

“Although _what?_ ” Zanna asked, furrowing her brows.

“There’s something I should mention before you get to Iziz, Z.”

Zanna crossed her arms. “Okay?”

Mira glanced over at Atton, who just nodded in encouragement. “Back on Goto’s yacht, Mission asked me to go find Ren’Li since she was under virtually no security.” She took a deep breath. “After Atton released the old Jedi, I went off to go find her. On my way there, I ran into Ausur and Kyra getting into an escape pod.”

The whole group immediately perked up. “They escaped?!” Visas cried out in outrage. “Why have you failed to mention this to us?!”

“Where did they go to?” Bao-Dur asked.

“Let the woman talk!” Atton yelled, holding his hands up to get everyone to stop demanding their inquiries.

Zanna looked at him with a piercing glare. “You knew about this?”

He nodded solemnly. “I figured it out.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!” She practically spat.

“Zan, I-”

“He couldn’t, Z.” Mira looked pleadingly at Zanna. “Kyra told me that they were headed back to the Refugee Sector too. She said how they’d find me there and track me once again wherever we went…” She sighed. “Which they did.”

“And when did this happen?” Zanna asked.

“On Dantooine.” She looked down at the ground uncomfortably. “Ausur found me at the Estate and would occasionally demand to see me to ensure I wasn’t saying anything to the rest of you. He told me that Kyra and Ren’Li would kill you all since they tricked Ren into believing I left Mission purposefully to die on the yacht.”

“And she believed these lies?” Mical cried. “Why would she believe such horrendous people over you?”

“She lost her love…” Mira looked up at him knowingly. “What would you do if the one you loved was taken from you right under your nose?”

The Disciple looked down, defeated.

“Anyways, Ausur would…” She shook her head. “He’d…” She put a hand to her face, unable to finish her sentence from the memories.

Atton put a hand on her shoulder. “He took advantage of her as an extra method of blackmail.” The gang looked over sadly at Mira, who was trying to hide her distress and tears. “I tailed them one night and put an end to it- and to that son of a bitch.”

“You killed him?!” Bao-Dur said, shocked.

“What was I supposed to do?!” Atton hissed defensively. “He’d already mentioned how the other two were in Iziz and really wouldn’t be able to contact them anyways, so I-”

“Kyra and Ren’Li are in Iziz?” Zanna breathed, fuming. “Now?”

Mira nodded her head. “They were assigned to catch a Jedi who’s already in the city,” she explained, “and I guess now they’re waiting for you- and me- too.”

“Master Kavar is their target.” Kreia said quietly. “It has to be.”

“So what now?” Bao-Dur shrugged.

Zanna looked around at her crew, who now included T3 and the remote, who had finished with the cable repairs. “We do what we’ve been planning to do;” she said. “Though keeping a lower profile. I’d suggest maybe one or two people coming along, tops.”

They all looked around uneasy. “But whom?” Mical asked quietly.

“I hate to be the one who is eager to be included,” Atton said to Zanna, “but I know my way around in a crowd. I spent years keeping my profile on the down-low, and I can help you to do the same.” He smiled at her.

She kept his gaze, though didn’t return his smile. “Alright.” She glanced over to Mira. “You need to stay here, Mira.”

“What?!” She exclaimed. “Why? I want to take those harpies out myself!”

“Do not be foolish.” Visas hissed. “You will be Ren’Li’s top priority and would potentially put the Exile’s life and the very mission in which we have worked so diligently on in danger.”

“She’s right,” Bao-Dur agreed, “you wouldn’t get very far in the city with both of them placing your death higher than a Jedi Master’s.”

Mira shook her head. “But…”

“I can’t have anything happening to you.” Zanna said to the red-haired bounty hunter. “If I let you come along, then there’s no telling what’ll happen. I need you here for now.”

She exhaled deeply. “Fine,” she mumbled.

“If I may,” Kreia suddenly said, “I believe if I am to accompany you on any one trip, I think it best for me to come with you here.”

Atton raised an eyebrow at her. “And why’s that?”

“The goal is to stay undetected, is it not?” She asked him. “What is more unnoticeable than an old woman?”

“That actually is a most excellent idea.” Mical noted, pointing at Zanna and Atton. “You together could pose as a traveling couple and Kreia as your mother.”

“That could very well work.” Bao-Dur nodded.

“It’s settled, then.” Zanna crossed her arms. “Alright, those coming with me, grab anything you need before we leave. I’ll go talk to Mandalore.”

 

 

“You’ve made quite a reputation around here!” Mandalore chuckled. “You did better than I thought you could, Hal.”

She shrugged. “Well, I do what I can.”

“I was planning on traveling to Iziz tomorrow,” he said, walking from the lab bench he was leaning against closer to her, “but I’m bumping it up so we can leave now. Is there anything else you needed to do before we depart?”

She pursed her lips, thinking. “I don’t think so. Can’t say the same for once we get to the city, though.”

“Hey,” Mandalore said, putting his arms up, “frankly, I don’t give a damn about what you gotta do there, kid.”

She grinned. “That’s what I like to hear.”

“And as for your crew…” He said in a somewhat exasperated tone. “Are they going to linger around here until we return?”

“If it’s okay with you, that’s what I was hoping. I promise you they won’t be of any disturbance to your camp here.”

“Excellent.” Mandalore gestured for her to follow him out of the door. “Then let’s get going. Grab whoever you intend to take with you and-”

“Zanna!” Mical exclaimed. He and the others were standing right outside Mandalore’s residence.

She looked at them angrily. “What the hell are you guys doing?!”

“It is here.” Visas said quickly. “The disturbance I mentioned before.”

Mandalore slowly faced Zanna. “‘No disturbances’ my ass.”

She groaned. “I’m sorry, I don’t-“

“Z!” Atton practically yelled at her.

“What?!”

He looked pleadingly into her eyes. “ _Something’s wrong_.” He said seriously.

She was taken aback at his lack of attitude; he seemed entirely sincere. She looked wide-eyed back at him. “What is it?”

Kreia’s head snapped around. “We have been followed,” she said suddenly, “by our enemies.”

“What the bloody hell is going on?!” Mandalore cried.

“ARGH!” A distant shouting forced everyone to turn their attention to the other side of the field, where a figure in all black was fighting with Zuka. “Get outta ‘ere, ya big bloke!” He kicked the figure back into some exposed circuitry near the cables the droids were operating on earlier, which immediately exploded with blinding lights and sent sparks flying. Smoke poured into the sky. “MANDALORIANS, WE’VE GOT COMPANY!” Zuka screamed.

“Was that what I think it was?!” Mira asked quietly.

No sooner had she spoken the words a masked figure appeared directly in front of Zanna’s face, a two-ended staff raised above in the position to strike. She instinctively pulled out her double weapons and immediately pierced the body, killing it. She glanced over at Mira. “Sith? Yup.”

The others pulled out their weapons as more of the faceless assassins became visible from using invisibility techniques. They seemed to be multiplying with every second that passed, the mandalorians in the camp as well as the Hawk’s crew dispersing to fight off the intruders.

 _‘How did they find me?!’_ Zanna asked the Voice. _‘Somehow, some way, you knew about this, didn’t you?!’_

 _‘Why don’t you ask one of THEM?’_ It suggested, referring to one of the numberless black-masked figures.

_‘Like I’d get a response from them.’_

_‘Ahhhh!’_ It cooed. _‘That’s where you’re wrong, Hal. Remember before when you mentioned how you’d finally use your power? REALLY use it?!’_

Zanna grunted as she struck down another Sith. _‘What are you getting at?’_

_‘THIS is the time to begin. This is the perfect opportunity to use it. Get the information you need, Hal!’_

_‘Is now really the time to do this?’_ She asked it hesitantly.

_‘Don’t be an idiot. Look around you! Is this not a desperate situation?! You NEED to do this.’_

She nodded. _‘Okay. Yeah, you’re right.’_

 _‘Might I suggest going to somewhere where your friends won’t see? Could save you from an awkward conversation later.’_ The Voice said.

‘ _Good call.’_ She agreed. She looked around quickly at the fighting- groups of mandalorians, Jedi, bounty hunters, everyone together- against the Sith before taking off again around the corner to the field where the Battle Circle was. She scanned the scene, her blood boiling as she saw more of the Sith assassins scattering the field. Finally her eyes rested upon an isolated Sith. She growled as she leapt into the air with the aid of the Force. Time seemed to slow down as she did so, making her landing perfect directly in front of him.

He hissed in an indecipherable language, bringing up his weapon to strike.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” She said in a low voice menacingly. Without moving a muscle, she yanked the weapon out of his hands, (also throwing him onto the ground) and breaking it into two in midair.

The assassin stumbled backwards as she stalked him, glowering down at him. He made a noise that seemed to give the impression of groveling.

“I’m going to give you the chance _once_ , you piece of shit;” she threatened. “Show me how you found this place.”

The figure looked nervously around, shaking his head frantically. It made a strange sound; he clearly didn’t understand her language.

“Fine.” She said through gritted teeth. She abruptly lifted him into the air without moving a finger, beginning to crush his insides. “SHOW ME!” She screamed.

The assassin pleaded in his language, hands around his neck as the life continued to be forced out of him.

For the first time since she promised Atton she would never do it again all that time ago, she dove into the mind of someone else. The assassin screamed in pain as she clawed her way through his mind, extracting every vital piece of information he knew. He wriggled in her grasp, gasping for any air he could, though that was becoming limited. The deeper she delved into his mind, her vision of the person in front of her as well as the camp grew darker and darker, the memories of the assassin filling its place. Finally she found what she was looking for- the Sith Lord that had sent them- and jumped back out of his mind.

She once again could clearly see the person she held captive in the air. The movements of his struggle had become noticeably slower, his life dimming. She glowered at him maliciously. “Thank you so very much.” She clenched her teeth as she crushed the last sliver of his soul, not even so much as blinking as his head limply hung from his motionless body. She released her mental hold on him and his body fell, crumpling on the ground below him in front of her feet. She stood still, gazing upon the body.

 _‘I’m impressed.’_ The Voice told her.

 _‘It was necessary…’_ She told It. _‘I feel strange, though. Not in a bad way, just… different- more powerful and in control, I guess.’_

 _‘That’s not surprising. And to think you could’ve been feeling like this, like the leader, the LORD you should be, all this time.’_ It told her confidently.

 _‘I really just didn’t know I could take someone out so easy.’_ She explained, referring to the assassin. _‘To be able to do this without feeling bad about it. I’m not sure I was powerful enough to do it before.’_

 _‘You’ve possessed the skill to be able to do this- and more- for quite some time now. You’ve just been afraid to unleash it.’_ The Voice said.

‘ _Why was I ever afraid?_ ’ She asked herself.

_‘Because you were too concerned about the Light, about the others and how they thought of you. You didn’t understand the insignificance of these tactics before in the grand scheme of things, really.’_

_‘That’s true…’_ She realized. _‘I understand now, though- one lost soul doesn’t matter.’_

 _’Exactly!’_ It cried. _‘Do you understand how much more efficiently you can accomplish things when you don’t hold back what you’re capable of?! All this time, you could’ve been using these tactics to your advantage but noooo!’_ It mocked. _‘You wouldn’t listen.’_

 _‘Damn, I get it.’_ She told it bitterly.

 _‘So no more with the nonsense you were displaying before?’_ It asked desperately.

_‘Nope.’_

_‘That’s excellent.’_

_‘Yeah, I have a feeling that things are going to be a lot easier from here on out.’_

_‘How do you feel?!’_ It asked eagerly. _‘I mean, after all this? About HIM?’_

Zanna looked upon the body she had completely crushed without any emotion. _‘Fantastic.’_

 

 

“Fantastic.” The port master said monotonously. “Must be hard to shuttle people around when nobody is allowed to leave. This blockade has been hard for everyone.”

Zanna looked at him curiously. “What blockade?”

“Probably the same one that we were initially stuck in,” Atton mumbled, “before we…” He paused, as the port master was giving him a quizzical look. “…finally made it through.”

She glared at him. “Right.”

“Well in any case,” the port master sighed, “doesn’t look like you got any trade goods, so the inspection’s just a formality.” He stretched his hand out with some card in his grip to Zanna. “Here’s your starport visa; don’t lose it though- they’re priceless right now.”

“What makes it so valuable?” Atton asked.

“If you're intending to leave the planet, you need a starport visa. They’re extremely hard to get, and everyone wants to leave here before the blockade-or the political issues- becomes any worse.” He looked at them carefully. “So I’d keep that in a safe place; I guarantee someone will try to take yours at some point or another.”

Zanna nodded. “Thanks.” She led Kreia, Atton, and Mandalore a few paces before Mandalore stopped her.

“Before we go any further into the city, I just wanna make a few things clear;” he said in a low voice, “We won’t be able to travel too far in the city because General Vaklu is close to declaring martial law- _that’s_ the real reason behind the blockade to this place.”

“Vaklu?” Atton asked. “Who’s that?”

“He’s the cousin of Queen Talia of Onderon. He’s a pretty spectacular military leader, actually. They’ve been fighting over power for a while now, and I guess things are reaching a tipping point.”

“So we need to move quickly.” Zanna asserted. “We need to find Kavar as soon as possible.”

“Speaking of,” Mandalore said, “I have a friend in this quarter of the city. He’s a doctor by the name of Dhagon Ghent. He has connections to the royal palace-“ he paused. “Which is where I have been told a Jedi resides.”

“Then that is where we must go.” Kreia spoke.

“Where can we find this friend of yours?” Atton asked, crossing his arms.

“I’ll show you.” He looked around cautiously, as the people at the docks were looking their way in spite. “It might be best if _you_ do the talking around here…” Mandalore said hesitantly. “The Onderonians have a mixed view of Mandalorians after we conquered their world.”

“Well that’s understandable…” Atton mumbled. “HEY!” He cried as Zanna nudged him forcibly.

“I’ll talk, don’t worry.” She said. “Just show us where to find this buddy of yours.”

“Sure.” He began walking towards a small archway that fed into a large town square. Holograms of people reporting the news played as they passed, while a number of official-looking soldiers occasionally walked among them.

“Who’re these guys?” Atton asked Mandalore quietly. “Their uniform doesn’t have any sort of Onderonian symbol or anything on it.”

“These are Vaklu’s men.” He explained. “He himself isn't very aligned with the Republic like Queen Talia, so even their military forces clash.”

“What are they doing just out and about though?”

Mandalore looked around. “Usually they hunt down people who don’t agree with Vaklu; giving some obscure reason for arrest and throwing them in jail so his forces will become stronger.”

Atton looked at him in horror. “That’s awful!”

“Listen, kid, Vaklu’s follower count rises every day. There aren’t very many people left who trust Talia enough to stay in control of Onderon.”

“That’s kind of a harsh route to go by though, don’t you think?” Atton turned to Zanna towards the end of his question, more specifically asking her.

She avoided his gaze as she responded. “If she’s not strong enough to stay in power herself, she shouldn’t be allowed to have it at all. The weak are not fit to have such authority.” Her voice sounded almost angry.

He looked at her, absolutely astounded. “What?”

“The strong overpower the weak- that’s just how life works, flyboy. And if there’s a soft spot, you strike when it’s vulnerable and take them out. It’s nothing to get so upset about.”

Atton stared at her. “Do you even _hear_ yourself?!”

“Look around.” She gestured to a large mass of people in front of them as they continued walking through the streets. A man in red stood on a crate, shouting to the crowd.

“There must come a time when the Queen bows to the will of the people!” He yelled, the crowd nodding and cheering in agreement. “The Republic has brought nothing but war and death. In the past fifty years we have worn their colors, we have seen more war than we ever have in the past millennia!” The crowd booed in disgust. “We must back General Vaklu in his efforts to make the Queen listen to reason. We do NOT need the Republic- they only use us for our own resources, our world, and OUR blood- and for nothing in return! The Republic is falling, the Jedi disbanded- let us be the first planet to take our future in our OWN hands!” The crowd roared as he spoke, cheering him on.

Zanna turned back to Atton. “This place craves order and a leader that will listen and work for the better of the people. No one’s allowed to leave this place because of Talia.”

“But-”

“Trust me, kid- Vaklu would turn things around on this planet.” Mandalore agreed.

“Is using such… aggressive… tactics the way to go about that, though?” Atton wondered.

“Sometimes,” Zanna sighed, looking at him in the eyes, “there are necessary evils that must be performed before things are allowed to progress and become preferable.”

Atton stared at her. “Are you feeling okay?” He asked semi-seriously. “You’re acting really strange, Zan.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t be looking for abnormalities that don’t exist,” she replied shortly, “and try for once in your life to remain focused.”

Kreia looked over at the scoundrel. “Which is how we should _all_ be.”

He glared at the woman, distrust in his eyes. “Funny you should say that since the focus seems to have changed when I wasn’t looking.”

“Excuse me?” Zanna asked in annoyance.

He tugged at her arm to stop her. He stood right in front of her and stared into her eyes, mouth gaping open. “What happened to you?” He asked her quietly. “You would never have said these things before- you wouldn’t willingly make people hurt to get your way.”

She returned his gaze, her face stone cold. “Breaking a few souls to save a galaxy of others is a small price to pay. What will ‘hurt’ is if things _don’t_ go my way-“ she got even closer to him. “-and I don’t need you getting soft on me trying to slow me down. If you have a problem with me and plan to continue to be a whiny child and complain some more, you should find somewhere else to be.”

He looked at her- his expression was a mix of anger and pain. “Fine.” He whispered to her. “Forget I said anything. But if you realize how pfassking insane you’re acting and want to go back to being _Zanna,_ please let me know.” He began walking faster towards Mandalore, who had gained some distance ahead of the feuding trio, and passed him.

She watched him as he walked away. She could feel his distress, his heart slightly breaking- something in her brain switched. She blinked in confusion, feeling as if a cloud of fog was being cleared from within her mind. “What just happened-?”

“Do not let this distract you.” Kreia told her student quickly. “You are too close to let these things get in the way of your path.”

Zanna shook her head. “I just…” She paused. “He’s important to this mission… I really don’t want to do this to him.”

Kreia’s lips pursed as Zanna watched Atton make his way to the Iziz cantina, no doubt to gamble and drink his feelings of disagreement away. “Is it better to let the galaxy crumble apart than to spare his insignificant feelings?! Because that is what shall happen.”

They walked in silence for a few moments behind Mandalore.

‘ _Hal, don’t go gizka on me now.’_ The Voice told her. _‘We are SO close. You can go frolic with the pilot if you feel so inclined to do so AFTER this whole thing is over.’_

 _‘But he’s not gonna forgive me if I keep acting like this…’_ She said sadly.

_‘Then boo hoo for you. You’re a big girl and he’s a big boy. Hardship happens; if you don’t get over it there’s not even going to BE anyone to cry over, do you understand that?! I just got you to listen to me; I’m not letting you off the hook that easily, Hal.’_

She shook her head as the cloud of thoughts the Voice put into her mind flooded into her head once again, and the brief moment she had had control was gone. “Right.” Zanna finally said. She narrowed her eyes. “You’re right. Let’s go.”

“Excuse me!” They were abruptly stopped by a short-haired woman who had jumped in front of their path.

Zanna groaned. “What do you want? I’m kind of busy here.”

“What’s going on back there, Hal?” Mandalore shouted, turning around.

“I assure you, this will be worth your time.” The woman said. “I am Anda.”

“Peachy.” Zanna said in exasperation. “What do you want?”

“I heard what you said to your friend back there- that you don’t fully agree with our foolish Queen and her supporters. If you aren’t averse to Queen Talia stepping down, we could use your help.” Anda smiled wickedly.

Zanna raised an eyebrow. “What’s this about?”

“I am strong supporter of General Vaklu. The merchant quarter is an important area- not only financially but strategically as well.” She explained. “It is one of the few districts that is directly connected to the Royal Palace. The Queen and her advisors have ensured that the Captains here are extremely loyal to her.” Anda sighed in annoyance. “Which is terribly frustrating for Vaklu, as you might imagine.”

“So what do you want me to do about it?” Zanna asked slyly.

“If you could…” Anda grinned, rolling her eyes. “ _Arrange_ for them to be removed from their commanding position, you will be richly compensated.”

Zanna glanced over at Kreia, who was still looking just as neutral as always. “How the hell do I do that without someone noticing? If I assaulted their post, the entire city would be after me, surely.”

“Any way you can.” Anda smiled. “Although doing so subtly and patiently wouldn’t be a bad idea, either. They don’t necessarily have to be _killed,_ just removed from their command.”

“We should try to get General Vaklu to be on our side.” Mandalore said in agreement. “He has a shrewd mind and is far more fit for command of Onderon. Talia is too young and idealistic- a veteran leader is what this planet needs and would make a better ally.”

“I agree.” Kreia stated.

“Vaklu is no fool.” Mandalore continued. “Even if we’ve had our disagreements in the past, he’ll recognize how adventurous an alliance could be between us.”

“Perhaps this alliance will prove to be a better route to finding Kavar as well.” Kreia said thoughtfully.

Anda looked back at Zanna. “So… are you in?”

Mandalore snorted. “Listen, lady, if she doesn’t I will.”

“I hate to be rude,” Anda hissed, “but I would never ask a mandalorian for assistance on any given task.”

Mandalore adjusted his hold on his blaster rifle, aiming it slightly lower towards the woman’s head. “Hal, what do you think?”

 _‘This is absolutely perfect…’_ The Voice cooed. _‘You can redeem yourself right here, right now. DO IT.’_

Zanna crossed her arms, grinning. “Tell me more about these captains…”

 

 

“Name’s Galesi- I’m a checkpoint captain in the merchant square.” He extended his hand. “You look like an offworlder.”

“Atton Rand.” He shook the guard’s hand. He had decided to take a break and let loose at the cantina, walking around for a while trying to find a drinking buddy and eventually ran into the young guard. Zanna’s behavior was off somehow and he didn’t like it. Ever since Dantooine she had been more quick to hate; but how she acted at the docks of Onderon was the final push he needed to back away. She had never acted that way to anyone- especially to him. “And, yeah, I’m just visiting Onderon. How’s the checkpoint?”

“Long day, as always.” Galesi sighed, taking a drink from the flask he had in his hand. “Stand at the checkpoint all day long. It gets hot out there, and my feet are always killing me. But I’m in charge so everybody’s problems are mine.”

“Sounds like a hell of a nightmare, especially in this blockade.” Atton empathized.

“Exactly!” Galesi exclaimed. “I have to deal with all of the people begging to get out of this city- and I’m telling you, every one of em’s got a story. Most of them are sad as hell, too.” He looked around, almost paranoid. “And then there’s a lot of them that would do something more drastic to try to get a starport visa.”

Atton raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“You ain’t heard about Sulio?! I took over her position- some crazy ass decided they wanted to do something about it. She was killed a few days ago by the same lunatic.”

“Sith’s blood!” Atton gasped. “You think someone else will get the same idea?”

“I hope not.” Galesi was almost shaking. “I have a wife and a daughter to look after. I feel like I’m a target now! I don’t know what to do.”

Atton clapped his shoulder. “I don’t know, buddy. But in the meantime, how about we play a game of paza-“

He was interrupted by three very large and heavily armored men approaching them. Galesi gulped. “What can I do you guys for?”

“We need a word with you outside.” The tallest one on the left said. “Let’s take a walk-“ He narrowed his eyes menacingly. “-someplace quiet.”

“Hey, buddy, I don’t know who you think you are-“ Atton started, but was stopped mid sentence by all three of their blaster rifles pointing towards his head.

“Easy, fellas.” Galesi said nervously. “Leave the guy out of this, he didn’t do anything.”

“Then how about we get some fresh air, eh?” The one on the right said threateningly.

“Wait,” Galesi panicked, “you can’t be serious! You can’t just expect me to-”

“Ah,” the one on the left cooed, “I hear little Aayla just turned… four, was it?” He chuckled. “Good age. And you have that pretty young wife too. Don’t make this hard, Galesi- we just want to talk.”

The captain stood up hesitantly. “Alright…” He whispered. “Alright. Let’s go.” He stood up following one of the three men, while the other two followed close behind, their blaster rifles at his back.

Atton sat breathless as he watched the man suddenly being taken away. He knew deep down that things wouldn’t work out in Galesi’s favor. “Oh my god…” He mumbled to himself. “What in the name of Malachor just happened?” He craned his neck to watch the four men walk out of the cantina. He stood up slowly. _I should go back and try to help Zan…_ he thought to himself. _See what’s really going on._ He straightened out his jacket and looked around the cantina- just in case there were any pazaak games going on- when he saw another man in the same armor the trio that took Galesi was wearing. “Oh hell no.” He growled. He put his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber as a cautionary measure. The guy had his back turned in a room of the cantina. Atton walked quietly behind him.

“…never seen someone with so little resistance.” The man laughed. “I almost want to give you some of your credits back just cuz my boys hardly had to do anything.”

“As long as he’s eliminated for good, keep the credits.”

Atton’s heart dropped- he knew that voice; he just didn’t believe it. He walked into the room to find Zanna was whom the man was speaking to. She was by herself, surprisingly, but nonetheless was handing him a small sack of credits. “Oh my god!” He shouted.

She glanced over at him unamused. “I’d ask ‘what are you doing here’, but that’d be stupid of me. Here to play pazaak again? Or get drunk like when you did with Mira because things didn’t go your way?” She snorted. “Poor you.”

The man nodded at Atton threateningly. “Who’s the guy?”

“Easy,” Zanna said, “he’s none of your concern.”

“Yeah, pay no attention to me.” Atton said through gritted teeth. He took a step closer to her. “Can I have a word? Please?”

She looked up at the mercenary. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

He saluted her shortly. “Anytime.”

“Hooray!” Atton exclaimed sarcastically before grabbing her hand. “Let’s go.” He aggressively dragged her through the cantina before stopping in front of a door. He opened it carefully, realized it was a supply closet, and dragged them both inside.

“What’s this about?” She asked him coldly.

“We need to have a SERIOUS talk.” He said, holding her shoulders. “So I hope you weren’t planning on sending anyone else to the gallows, because this could take a while.”

 

 

“Well, this could take a while…” Bao-Dur mumbled back at camp Ordo. The crew of the Ebon Hawk as well as the mandalorians had begun ‘cleaning up’ after the fallen Sith assassins; as well as a few of the mandalorian brothers too.

“How did they find Z here, though?” Mira asked as the gang walked slowly across the field to where the Battle Circle lay. “We covered our tracks everywhere we went.”

“BWOOOP-DEE-DWOOOP?” T3-M4 wondered.

“No, I doubt there was any sort of tracker placed by the Sith in play.” Bao-Dur replied.

“DWOOP…” T3 said sadly.

“It is unsettling how they were able to do so…” Mical said quietly. He looked over at Visas. “You were able to locate the Exile through your Force sight, but are there any others that would be able to do the same thing?”

Visas sighed. “I am the last of the Miraluka; there are no others who could do precisely as I had done.”

“Precisely?” Mira asked. “What do you mean?”

“A Sith, if powerful enough, may be able to focus in on a particular person…” She shook her head, laughing. “Though it is not possible in this case.”

“Why not?” Bao-Dur asked.

Visas inhaled deeply. “If there is a dark energy strong enough emitting from a particular source, it leaves a trail so to speak.”

“Could your old Master be capable of such a thing?” Mical asked her.

“I believe he is.” She confirmed. “Though there is the matter of needing the dark source to be able to locate the Exile.”

Mira snorted. “Probably the old witch.”

“I do not believe so.” Mical said. “Though she is quite unconventional and unapproachable even, I do not think she has done anything to create such an energy.”

“But did either of you feel anything dark at all before now?” Bao-Dur asked the Jedi. “Nothing’s really changed; No ONE has really changed.”

“Except for earlier today, no, not at all.” Visas said.

“When today?” Mira asked her.

“While the Exile was finishing up the Battle Circle, I believe.”

“Now that I am thinking about it,” Mical muttered, “Zanna has acted rather strangely- I believe she has been talking to someone that is not physically present on more than one occasion. Also, if I must say, more irritable.”

“That’s actually kind of true…” Bao-Dur mumbled. “Something’s been of with the General since-“

“ _Deeet bwoop bereet!_ ” The remote whistled, turning towards T3.

“DWOOOOT- BEEEEP!” T3 replied in amazement.

“Dantooine?” Bao-Dur asked them. “What about Dantooine?”

“Guys?” Mira said quietly. She pointed to the field in front of them. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve never seen anything like this.” They gazed upon the field, where the bodies of the Sith lay on the ground. Their bodies had no puncture wounds or physical wounds of any kind; the few mandalorians that had fallen, however, were all marked up from fighting. “There’s absolutely so sign of struggle, yet they’re all dead- as if they just fell over…”

“What has happened here?” Mical breathed.

Visas knelt next to one of the closest bodies. “I have seen this before…” She whispered. “It can’t be…”

“What is it?” Mira asked desperately.

“This… form of killing…” She shook her head. “It is a way of the Sith.”

“The Sith?!” Bao-Dur cried out.

“Who was over here fighting?!” Mira asked them frantically. “We were all there at the beginning, then we-“ she stopped short. “Then we all gathered on the other field… Zan came back from…” She looked at the Sith body on the ground. “From this one…”

“Mother of moons…” Mical gasped. “But… how?”

“DWEEEEET! BWOOP-BEEP!” T3 whistled angrily.

“What makes sense?” Bao-Dur asked the astromech droid.

“ _Bwoop beep dwoop._ ” The remote whistled.

Bao-Dur looked at the group. “They say they saw something on Dantooine… something that they want us to see.”

“Well,” Mira sighed, her heart beating heavily, “let’s see it.”

 

 

“I don’t see why this is necessary.” Zanna told Atton bitterly. “This isn’t going to change anything.”

“But what changed _you?!_ ” He cried out. He gingerly reached a hand up to her face.

“A good old-fashioned kick in the ass.” She said, swatting his hand away. “I realized my tactics needed to change if I want to succeed.”

“Succeed in what?! What are you even fighting for anymore?” Atton asked.

“I’m fighting for the galaxy.” She responded. “Before the Sith take it over.”

“How do you expect to save it from them if you’re acting exactly like one?!” He hissed at her.

 _‘He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.’_ The Voice told her. _‘Honestly, you’d be better off by just eliminating him now.’_

Her mind snapped into reality for a moment, Atton’s face and the genuine concern for her he seemed to have pierced into her soul. ’ _No. No matter what you say to me, that’s not going to happen._ ’ She told It.

 _‘DO IT!’_ It bellowed.

She shook her head frantically. “NO!” She screamed, losing her balance.Her mind fought to keep the cloud of the dark thoughts from penetrating within, but it was incredibly powerful.

 _‘You pathetic INSECT!’_ The Voice told her, becoming more croaky as she fought for control. _‘There is no escaping my power over you!’_

The manipulating force flooded deeper into her soul and she fell onto the floor, panting. “STOP IT!” She dug her fingers into her hair as if she could pry the darkness out.

“Zan!” Atton yelled, immediately kneeling down next to her. “What the hell is happening?!”  
“I can’t do it.” She began to tremble on all fours on the ground.

 _‘STOP RESISTING ME!’_ The Voice screamed at her. _‘I HAVE JUST GOTTEN YOU ON MY SIDE!”_

She groaned as she jolted on the floor. “I can’t take it anymore!” She spat through gritted teeth.

“Zanna, what’s going on?!”

She looked up at him, focusing on his face to try to keep from falling to the darkness. Her face twisted in pain as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. “It won’t stop,” she breathed.

Atton looked at her desperately. “What won’t stop?!”

 _‘Why do you even try?!’_ It laughed. _‘You cannot get rid of me no matter what, and you know it! Stop resisting it…’_

 

 

_“It is necessary, and soon you will see it!” Kreia hissed, trying to place her hand on Zanna’s face._

_“What are you-?! Kreia, for pfassk’s sake!” She yelled, trying to get the old woman’s hand away. “At least tell me what you’re doing!”_

_Kreia groaned. “Fine. You want an answer?” She got up right into the young woman’s face. “You aren’t going to LIKE it.”_

_“Well, it can’t be any worse than you, so have a go.” She muttered._

_“I have tried to get you to exercise your potential, but it is taking far too long; the end is drawing near, Exile, and you have much to accomplish before that happens.”_

_Zanna snorted. “Well I’m so sorry if I’m running behind your schedule; I was too busy being kidnapped and nearly killed and being useless due tobeing in multiple comas caused by traumatic events that YOU could have warned me about.”_

_“ENOUGH!” Kreia bellowed. She stretched her hand out, using the Force to immobilize her student. “This is going to end right now. If you will not heed my voice willingly, then I will MAKE you listen.” She placed a hand on Zanna’s forehead._

_“What…” Zanna said slowly; obviously whatever Kreia was doing was effecting her seriously. “What’re you doing to me?”_

_“I am putting a piece of my thoughts, my voice and my soul into YOURS- You will have no control of it. You will try so very hard to turn away from it; but you will find that my voice and your own will be INDECIPHERABLE. It will seem so normal that you will not be able to tell what is your own voice and what is mine- it will seem as if it is YOU speaking my words to yourself.” She cackled sinisterly. “You are so easy to manipulate, Exile- this is just another added precaution that things will go my way.”  
“You… crazy… evil…bitch.” Zanna mumbled._

_“So you’d think. Though the truth is, you will find that MY tactics will be quite enjoyable, should you embrace my voice. There are necessary evils that must be performed before things are allowed to progress and become preferable… and you will find that the count of these evils will outweigh the mild acts of charity or kindness.”_

_“Evil… is never necessary,” Zanna protested._

_“Then you have learned absolutely NOTHING.”_

_“Good;” She spat. “I didn’t ever want… to wind up… on the Dark Side. Just because… you have fallen, you will not drag me with you.”_

_“It is such a quiet thing, to fall-“ She leaned in closer. “-but far more terrible is to admit it. And you, Exile, will fall-the choice is no longer yours.”_

_Kreia released her hold on the young Jedi, and she fell to the floor of the Estate. She looked up menacingly at Kreia. “I will always fight against you;” she hissed, “I will never stop trying to fight you.”_

_Kreia knelt down, smiling wickedly. “Then, Exile, in the end you will LOSE.”_

The video T3 had recorded on Dantooine stopped playing, the group standing in shock.

“Oh my god…” Mira breathed, glancing around at the bodies. “She’s trying to turn her into a Sith…”

 

 

“I am _not_ a Sith!” Zanna said through gritted teeth, thrashing around in the closet.

 _‘Do not lie to yourself!’_ Kreia told her.

“You’re the liar…” She protested.

“Zanna! Z, talk to me!” Atton cried in desperation. She had been violently shaking and yelling at some unseen thing since they entered the supply closet- he wasn’t even entirely sure she knew he was there at this point.

“Leave me alone!” Zanna yelled, tears streaming down her face. “Please!”

Atton’s heart broke as he watched helplessly next to her. “Hal, focus on my voice,” he said slowly, placing his hands on the sides of her face, “focus on my voice, okay?”

Her breathing became rapid as she nodded slightly. His desperate voice and his touch was the only thing that was propelling the darkness away. “Okay,” she whispered.

“Good, love.” He stroked her hair gently. “We’re going to get through this, alright? You’re gonna get through this.”

 _‘Fool!_ ’ She heard.

She shook her head violently. “Make it stop!” She whimpered to herself.

“Zanna, stay with me!” Atton said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. “I’ve got an idea.”

She shook in his grip, her eyes glazed. She nodded, continuing to cry. “Okay.”

He took her waist and brought her closer to him abruptly, then suddenly and forcefully brought his hand up and smacked her hard across her cheek.

 _‘I will not let that insignificant THING lay another finger on you, Exile!’_ Kreia screamed within her head.

Zanna felt something entirely new sweeping over her body- it wasn’t just the old woman’s voice that was invading her mind, but she could feel Kreia’s very soul, her being, beginning to take over. Her mind shut down as Kreia completely took over. Acting through the young woman, she stood up, growling at the scoundrel. “There is nothing you can do to stop me, _pilot_.” Zanna’s voice said, her eyes seeming to roll to the back of her head. “You have been a hinderance to the Exile’s purpose for far too long.”

Atton stared wide-eyed at the woman before him.“Pilot?” He breathed, realizing that it wasn’t Zanna he was talking to. “You’ve gone too far this time, Kreia!” He gritted his teeth as he pulled out his lightsaber.

Zanna responded instantly, bringing him into the air with the Force, beginning to choke him. “Stay out of my way.” She said threateningly.

Her grip on his throat tightened as he dangled in the air. “Zan!” He cried, choking for air. “Zanna, please!”

Her face remained unchanged, emotionless. “Goodbye, you fool.” Her grip strengthened, crushing his soul slowly, intensifying his pain.

The door to the closet suddenly began to open, the light from the cantina pouring in. “Kid, you alright?” Mandalore said, filling the doorframe as he entered. “What the hell?!” He shouted, immediately bringing his blaster rifle up.

“Damn you mandalorian!” Kreia bellowed through Zanna. Her presence immediately began to leave Zanna’s body, fearing that Mandalore would inflict damage on the Exile.

Zanna gasped as her eyes suddenly came back to the front of her head, the cloud of power immobilizing her leaving her body. “Wh-? OWWW!” She was barely able to speak before she felt a severe pain in the back of her head. She fell onto her knees before collapsing onto her face in the closet, her vision incredibly spotted.

“What happened?” She heard Mandalore say as her head spun.

“I don’t know.” Atton’s voice said, incredibly raspy. “But she’s been wounded…”

His voice faded as the spots increased in frequency-she knew she was going to be out any second. Another memory filled her mind for the last few seconds of consciousness- a memory from their first encounter after she was rescued from Goto- when _he_ rescued her. His words from the present melted into the past…

_“…you’ve been wounded before, Zanna. Sion and Mark 4 hurt you badly. You know that it’s painful, but you’re strong enough to get through it. And I’m going to be there to make sure no one ever imprisons you or hurts you ever again.” He kissed her forehead as he held her closely. “All wounds heal; this isn’t gonna last forever, love. I promise.”_

_She shook her head. “Not this time.” She whispered, looking up at him. “This is deeper than most wounds- and the deeper the wound is, the more likely it is to leave a mark…” She looked up at him sadly. “To leave a permanent scar.”_

And all was black.

 

 

 

 

 

**_END OF BOOK 1_ **


End file.
